Fallen
by Suikorin
Summary: What if Zidane knew the existance of Kuja waaaaay before the game? Slight AU. Things may not always be as black and white as they seem...
1. Burmecia: A Long Time Stranger

Summery: What if Zidane knew the existance of Kuja waaaaay before the game? Things may not always be as black and white as they seem...

AN: This chapter was revised on November 10th, 04. No plot change.

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine, don't sue. (I'm too lazy to type up a standard disclaimer.)

Burmecia: A long time stranger

The rain poured in torrents, always neverending in the realm of Burmecia. Freya looked upon the fallen statues of a Burmecian wargod, a single thought in her mind. _What if I was here to help?_

Zidane looked at her, sympathy in his aquamarine eyes. He knew how it felt to return home only to find it in ruins.

"Geez, this is terrible..."said Zidane. He felt saying something was better than saying nothing at all. "Freya, I'm sorry, but from the looks of this, I don't think the king made it."

Freya said nothing back, only kneeled in front of a half-smashed warrior statue, seemingly lost in her thought.

Zidane felt like kicking himself. Now why did he just say that? Things may look hopeless, but saying it was hopeless was definitely the wrong way to cheer up a friend. "Let's go look over there," he said to Vivi before he says something even more stupid.

Just as he was about to walk away, Freya gasped. She immediately leaped up high into the air to the open halls overlooking the inner courtyard.

"Freya!" called Zidane. Now why in the world did she just go up there?

"There's someone inside the palace!" yelled Freya. "What are you waiting for? Get up here!"

"You make it sound so easy..." Zidane muttered under his breath. Freya may be a Burmecian dragon Knight, but the rest of them weren't. Jumping three stories in one leap was definitely not something the rest of them were born to do. "I guess I'll start here," he said to himself, hopping onto one of the protruding parts of the statue.

"Come on!" Zidane waved, motioning his friends to follow.

Vivi looked at where Zidane had landed. "Oh...."It was only three feet high, but Vivi was afraid of heights. Still, he gathered his courage and attempted the leap "Alright." Vivi shifted his weight then jumped...and fell flat on his face.

Zidane winced, more for their situation than Vivi's face making sharp contact with cold stone. Then there was the Qu's round stature. _This isn't going to work..._ Nevertheless he had to go make sure Freya didn't do anything rash. "Oh, man. I'm gonna go on ahead. Try to find a way up here. I'll meet you up top."

With that, the monkey-tailed boy jumped, landing on a ledge perfectly each time. He barely heard Quina's last words.

"I meet you after I eat food inside palace!" declared the Qu cheerfully.

Inside, Zidane found Freya ducking behind the statues that overlooked the main courtyard.. He followed her in suit and hid himself behind a statue. Below was the fat queen Brahne and a fit woman with a silver eye patch.

"Who is that?" Zidane asked, more in question of the eyepatched woman than the elephant lady. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew her, but could not recall her name.

"I knew she was behind all of this!" Freya almost shouted.

"What do you mean you knew?"

"I decided to return to Burmecia because I heard rumors that Brahne had set her sights on our kingdom," explained Freya hotly.

Suddenly, it dawned on Zidane. "Then that girl standing next to her must be Beatrix, Alexandria's general."

Freya stared at the slender woman in amazement. "That's Beatrix? The cold-blooded knight who knows no mercy?" Impossible! That woman had the bearings of a nobleborn. "Beatrix... Beatrix? Yes... Beatrix. I heard there are many fierce warriors out in the world-some more powerful than even I... ...Beatrix of Alexandria, in particular. They say her swordsmanship is the best in the land..." She fell silent, lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Zidane after a while. Freya drifted into thought often, and Zidane knew better than to interrupt.

"Yes...I was just thinking...about the past..." said Freya.

"You can't get over him, huh?"asked Zidane. Sometimes, Freya could be the saddest woman in the world. She was too gentle, too kind to allow even the smallest atrocities. For love, she devoted an unbearable importantence to. Then Zidane saw a another being moving. "Who is...that?"

Freya turned her attention to the now three people below. Beside Beatrix and Brahne was a man, a stange pretty man. He looked too tender, to soft, too much like a spoiled adult child of an aristocratic upbringing. But something about him made Freya's blood run cold.

Zidane widened his eyes. He could not believe it. After all these years...Everything had stayed the same and not the same. He certainly had aged, hair white and taller now. The regal demeanor and poetic flair all stayed the same.

"This is a great victory for us, Kuja...." began Brahne as she continued to delineate her plans for conquest. To Zidane, only the name of the man stood out to him.

_No! It can't be! He could never...._

The trio below kept on talking. From what little snippets Freya could gather, she learned that the Burmecians had taken refuge in Cleyra.

"I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased," said Kuja.

The words ran over themselves in Zidane's head. Bad possibilities began to germinate in his normally carefree mind.

"Sounds like we got trouble," Zidane croaked. He had to use all of his will power not to bolt down there and demand an explanation.

"That sinister man, who is he?" asked Freya.

"Beats me..." Zidane paused before continuing. "I've never seen him before." _It's not right to lie to her, _ thought Zidane. _But I have to be certain. _He had to turn the attention away from Kuja. "Well, it sounds like they're going to Cleyra. I've always wondered why people call it the 'City of Illusion."

"I don't know, either," answered Freya. "Cleyra has remained in isolation for a hundred years. If my people escaped to there, they'll be safe, at least for a while."

"What is that place like?" Zidane was genuinely curious.

"The people of Cleyra are originally from Burmecia. Long ago, they severed ties with Burmecia over a trivial conflict. Now the kingdom is at peace, shielded by a large sandstorm."

Another movement caught Zidane's eyes. "Look, there's someone else coming!"

Freya saw it too. It was a Burmecian soldier feeling uncharacteristically brave. "What is he thinking!?"

"Geez, he's gonna get killed!"

The two knew they had to interfere. Simultaneously, both jumped the ledge to the courtyard, right as Quina and Vivi found their way inside.

"Hold it!" yelled Zidane at Beatrix, though his eyes were dead set on Kuja's. The returing gaze made Zidane wither. There was a spark of recognition in the eyes, but nothing else.

"You'll have to deal with us, first!" announced Freya. She was intent on saving the soldier at all cost.

The soldier ran to Zidane's group.

"We'll take care of this," Freya ordered. "Go find the king. Protect him with your life."

The soldier nodded, recognizing Freya as his superior officer. "Thank you..Freya." He left without looking back.

Zidane still kept his gaze on Kuja, seemingly concentrating hard on looking into Kuja's eyes. The taller man never moved, only smiled in faint amusement.

Beatrix's laughter brought Zidane back to the present situation. "Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly..." She gave a condescending glance at Freya and Zidane. "To me, you two are nothing more than insects."

With out any further warning, Beatrix lunged at them, offering the shock. Quina fell immediately.

Freya gnashed her teeth as she jumped. The Burmeican knew without a doubt that it would be nearly impossible to overcome Beatrix. What they had done was sign their own death warrents. Yet, Freya wanted to do something. She had done nothing when Burmecia was at the hour of her greatest need, so this was the least she could do.

And what was Zidane doing?! He seemed like he was attacking the general, but his blade never touched the women. In fact, he seemed distracted by that pretty looking man over there. The monkey boy kept looking back at the man, his expression the most serious Freya had ever seen on Zidane's face.

The group of four attacked Beatrix over and over, but it didn't seem to harm the general in any way. The general moved fluidly, always raising an an well braced arm just in time to block any attack, always giving them her triumphed smile.

"Ignorant fools." Beatrix set off Stock Break, instantly knocked everyone into the ground, numbing their whole bodies. Quina and Vivi were facing down, barely breathing. Freya found some strength to attempt propping up herself, but failed. Zidane managed to fall back on his bottom, and closed his eyes, nodding his head as if unable to keep it up.

"How ridiculously weak..." mused Beatrix "Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?"

"Come, Beatrix." said Brahne, "We must prepare to attack Cleyra."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The general thumped a fist to her chest, always swearing fealty to her queen when given a command.

The two Alexandrian left, leaving Kuja and the battered group to its own devices. The tall man tilted his head in observance of the four. Quina, and Vivi were all unmoving now lost to unconsciousness. Freya twitched, but momentarily lost all her sense except for her sight. "So...what do we have here...?" began Kuja like he was about to read off a grocery list. "A another filthy rat...and" His eyes traveled to the form of Zidane"...this boy...."

With speed of lightning, Zidane's hand sprung to the dagger he always shealthed at his side and hurled the blade toward the man. The blade flew soundlessly through the air, only to be caught by a slender white hand. The tip was a hair away from the tender throat. become a problem," finished Kuja, a look of trifle annoyance on his face. He looked down to examine the dagger. "Hum...An Orichalcon. I am honored."

"So it is you. No one other than the Dark Messenger had ever caught the dagger of the Night Blade," Zidane stood up. He looked different from the cheerful Tantalus member that he was. The regal air rolled off him like the the source of the mist. His physical features where shockingly similar to Kuja's. The rain had soaked both men through, but both ignored it.

"And as I recall, it was one of the reasons you stopped throwing daggers at anyone...except for me, of course." Kuja swung the blade into the air toward the monkey boy's direction. The knife spun in the air like a shuriken before getting caught by a rapid sweep of a gloved hand. Zidane gave Kuja a look before he jammed the dagger back into the sheath.

So, long time no see, my dearest little brother, said Kuja in Terran. How long has it been? Half of a Gaian Standard century, I believe.

Zidane sweeped his excessive wet bangs away from his angry eyes. Oh spare me your platitudes. Why all this!?

Boredom, Kuja offered.

The Black Mages. Manipulation of officials. Even Maturity. What were you thinking!?

Now, isn't that the grandest question of all? said Kuja in his infuriatingly superior calm voice. He gave another speculative look at Freya. The Dragon Knight had fought the lure of unconsciousness. She attempted to prop herself up, but the Stock Break had shocked the nerves, making her numb all over.

No more revenge on the Gaians, stated Zidane in his uncharacteristicly clear voice. We have agreed.

Kuja sweeped his straying strands of wet hair back. I would give you a year's worth of lecture about how far this is away from our agreement, but, I must go. My flight is here.

The sound of beating wings was heard. Zidane's eyes bulged in suprise.

Kuja strolled to the White Dragon, gracefully mounting the creature. With one powerful sweep of silver wings the dragon was airborn.

_Silver Dragon? He even brought back the silver dragon!? _Zidane looked back to his party, Freya still trying to get up. _This is definitely not good news._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suikorin


	2. Cleyra: The Legend

AN: Rewritten for content and reloaded on Nobermber 12, 04 

  
Cleyra: The Legend

_What should I do?_ thought Zidane. 

They were all encamped a small way from the Vube Desert where the Great Tree of Cleyra grew. The perpetual rain that plagued the Horseshoe Basin was light like tiny wisps of silk strands. It was the best weather they could get while avoiding the cracked lands and dust of the desert.

The fire Vivi made burned merrily, chasing away their uncomfortable state of wetness. Everyone stared into that fire, brooding about the future, except for the Qu, of course. S/he was happily stirring the bubbling soup that was to be dinner. Having a real cook in a small adventure was always a benefit overlooked in long foot journies.

Zidane took a moment away from his worries to observe Vivi and Freya.

Vivi seemed alright. His bright yellow eyes observed the fire unblinking. The weather did not seem to soak the little one. Must be some wacky but useful type of magic that Vivi used because even his hat seemed dry.

Freya wasn't looking good at all. She had spoken very little since they left Burmecia. Her mood was subdued until Zidane suggested that they rest a bit before entering Cleyra. She was obstinate and stated that they should press on. The only reason they were encamped was because of the injuries from Beatrix. There were not many open physical wounds, but their nerves were shot. They had, after all, travelled nonstop from Lindblum to Burmeica. Zidane had finally convinced Freya that they would be of no use if they died in the trunk of the tree from exhaustion.

_What should I do about Kuja? _ thought Zidane._ I need to find out what he is up to and the best place to find that is in Treno. I could get there by myself in about three days.... _ he looked at Vivi, Quina, and Freya. Worries started cropping up about his friends. Beatrix won't kill them, she isn't as cruel as she portrays herself. But what if Kuja decides to attend to Cleyra himself?Zidane shook his head as he remembered some of the more unmentionable things his elder brother had done. Of the two, Kuja had always been more efficient and ruthless in his methods. Entire Cities had burned to the ground, along with all the inhabitants without exception. To Kuja, the weak, the sick, men, women, children, animals and besats were all equals if expediency was at stake. _No. I can't leave them. Not with Kuja in that state. Cleyra could still be saved...However unlikely that is if he wants it done..._

"Zidane. Quiet," said Quina.

"Huh?" Zidane was snapped into reality. Almost everyone ignored the Quina, as the Qu was viewed as a useful fourth member and no more.

"You quiet. Me no like" Quina was always bluntly honest about his/her opinion.

"I'm just thinking," He answered honestly. The other three didn't look like they believed him. "Hey! I do have a brain, you know." The tone was defensive.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"What you think about?" asked Quina.

"Dagger..." said Zidane with a dreamy smile. Vivi could swear he saw love balloons swirling around the boy's head.

"I think we have enough rest," declared Freya. She stood up and turned to leave, only to have Quina grab the Burmecian's hand.

"After we have yummies."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The great storm of Cleyra rose high into the sky, blocking out the sun. Tiny bits of sand pelted all those who dared to come close. Vivi pulled down his hat, trying to keep the sand out of his clothes. Freya paced on normally, as if the storm did not exist at all. Quina wabbled through, his/her back against the direction of the sand. All of them seemed fine except for Zidane. The poor boy had no protection for his arms and his shirt was terribly thin. He hugged his arms protectively, trying to keep the sand from bombarding his exposed skin.

"The tempest subsides...." uttered Freya softly, then in a crescendo "by the Gods!"

Zidane rubbed his eyes, trying to get the blasted sand out of his eyes and ears. Out of the four, he was the only one without a hat. He scowled at Freya when she commented on the storm, looking as if he was about to say something nasty. In the end though, he said "C'mon, let's go while we can!"

"Indeed. Let us press on."

They made their way to the top of the tree. There were monsters, of course, that interrupted their way, but that was expected. The storm was never meant as the only defense against outsiders. The pacifist Cleyrans would not have lasted long if they did not have some home-bred monsters.

As they arrived at the treetop town, the priests were already waiting for them, expecting them. The news they bore was great. The King of Burmecia had escaped and was now safe and sound. Freya, one of Burmecia's royal dragon knights was immediately called away, leaving the other two males and one oddity behind to explore the town themselves.

Quina was the most enthusiastic one. S/he immediately ran off in a random direction, the abnormally long tongue dipped happily on anything that looked edible. The flower, mushrooms, the waterfall, even the benches at the balconies had been touched by the dangling red thing. The poor Cleyrans, who had only heard of Qus in storybooks, fled at the sight of Quina. The flower maidens, though, found the Qu most amusing, and were soon giggling with, or at the cook.

Vivi was not so lucky. He had only began to wander when he met the first Burmecian refugee. The fear in the mousin eyes were incriminating, even if the little black mage himself could not understand it. They lashed out at him with threat, driving him to a corner. Confusion plague his young mind as he asked himself "Where did I come from? Was I born wrong?" The thought was unnatural, as his innocent mind never thought of the question.

Zidane took his time up the various branches. The Cleyrans had done a fantastic job with the tree. They were able to draw in water and do the planting in the various sandy corridors of the trunk. The houses were tiny, carved from the fat branches into neat little cubes and painted in bright colors. The sandstorm that protects the Cleyrans was gentle, with not even a speck of the tiny pebbles touching a leaf of the giant tree. Zidane talked to some of the inhabitants, most of whom still did not believe the wild stories about their cousins on the ground. The Burmeicans were famed fighters who loved their home with undescribable passion. All of them had sworn to protect or die in their homes rather than find shelter elsewhere. Their determination had kept Burmecia the only country that had never been taken over by anyone, even during the horrible wars in the earlier centuries.

_They won't leave huh?...So noble and steadfast to their homes. So eager to die._

The words came unbidden, and disturbed the monkey boy. In a fit, Zidane yanked his thought away from that particular memory. Wallowing in the past had never done any good for anyone.

Zidane had finally made it to the top of the tree and entered the cathedral where the center of Cleyran government laid. Faintly, he could heard Freya and the Burmeican king discuss the most recent happenings. Their tone was happily feigned optimism. The doubts in their voices could be felt.

_Maybe I should tell them about Kuja, _thought Zidane. He was about to go in when he was stopped by this high-and-mighty-looking priest.

"Um...I would like to go through," requested the boy.

The Tree Oracle, Wylan, stuck his nose up high and looked down upon Zidane. The outlander should know better than ask to enter the holy sanctury of the tree. Why did Lady Freya defer to this animal was a question. "I have a message for Master Zidane from Lady Freya," he said loftly. "I was told to convey the following..." The rat-man cleared his throat, his voice suddenly took on a much more theatric tone. "' Zidane! This may take some time, so please wait at the inn!'"

Zidane gave the Oracle a look. He never liked anyone who thought themselves greater than him. That and the Oracle was acting pretty stupid trying to imitate Freya. Zidane did not know whether to smack or laugh at the man.

In this case he took the Oracle's advice and decended the steps toward the inn. On his way, he noticed the number of religious personnel in the place. There were a number of people who practiced the mystic art of divination. The Flower Maidens who perform certain ceremonies wandered around in their frilly pink dresses and bundled ribbons.

_You can hide. you can run. In the end, you High Summoner Alexander, will burn in holy flames._

Zidane stopped in his steps, dazed that he could recall exact phrases said long ago at a time like this. Must be the after effect of seeing Kuja. They say meeting a person one had not seen for so long brings back memories, good and bad.

Then Dan, the Burmecian soldier who tried to confront Beatrix, ran shouting to the inn just as Zidane showed up.

"Help!"

A rather calm looking Oracle said mildly, "What's the matter?"

"Th-The antlion's mauling a kid!"

"The antlion!?" The priest's tone was just as mild before. "It is usually so docile... How could--"

"We gotta teach that beast a lesson!" urged Dan.

The priest nodded, ignoring the emergency like it was washing one's face in the morning.. "This calls for immediate action. I shall inform the high priest at once." And as before, he ambled toward the steps.

Dan's face was contorted in disbelief. The high priest resides at the cathedral. With the pace that man was going, it would take him at least half an hour! "Hey buddy, wh-where ya going? These Cleyrans are all so damn lazy!"

Oddly, Zidane felt like laughing. He was no stranger to bureaucratic methods. It was the equivalent of shrugging at possible world destruction and saying "We'll deal with it tomorrow when all the paperwork is in."

Dan was not amused. Cleyrans were always so adament about living in harmony that they'd sacrifice certain dignities such as children, at least that's what Dan thought. He must do something! Then he saw the monkey. It was the same person that Freya was with! "You there! Gimme a hand if you think you're good enough!"

Zidane shurgged. Antlion...something about the name of that beast made Zidane not as nervous. He proceeded to follow Dan down to the entrace of the village.

The beast was true to its name. It was the gargantuan replica of an actual insect antlion. The head and upper torso stuck out of the sand, the pair of incisors large and held a mousin child. Its remaining body was hidden beneath the sand, though chains stuck out from underneath. Whoever got caught by the Antlion must be stupid enough to move in close and provoke the thing. It was even constrained by those chains.

"So, that's the Antlion..." Zidane noted with lack of interest.

The child screamed. "Aaaa! Help me!!!"

Vivi, who was already there, suprisingly recognized the child. "NO!"

What are they so jittery about? It's only an Antlion. They don't eat any warm blooded things. Heck, they don't even attack anything larger than a thimble unless provked by loud sounds. The realization struck like a rining bell. ...shoot! Better calm the kid down."Hang in there, champ!" hollered Zidane. His heart skipped a beat, as the Antlion seemed to be growing in rage. "We're gonna save you!"

Quick steps came from behind. It was Freya. "Is the child alright, Zidane?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Why wouldn't he be? The Antlion is only having a hissy fit.

Puck heard them. "Like the hell I'm fine!"

"That voice!" Freya was alarmed. "Might it be Prince Puck!?"

"Freya! Where you been!?" called Puck.

The Antlion roared, as if angry at the loud callings. In reaction, it threw Puck toward Freya.

"Ow!!!" Puck landed on his bottom "That hurt, ya stupid jerk!"

"Here it comes!" warned Zidane. Even if the Antlion won't eat them, it could still kill them.

And the very first move the Antlion used was blowing sand. Instantly, the sand bombarded everyone like that of the sandstorm, tearing at their clothes, getting into their eyes and mouths. It was the best trick of the Antlion, one tiny action to render his enemies weak and immobile. Vivi had to spit out some sand before he could concentrate on casting a spell. Freya, forunately, escaped the deadly sands by jumping high up in the air. Quina, for once, was not bouncing around like an idiot. Zidane muttered curses under his breath. He forgot about the sand blowing ability. One false move, and they're dead. But not eaten...

Freya's mind ran through ideas quickly. If she did not do something quick, her comrades could end up with a lot worse than just cuts. Then the thought came to her. Using her lance as skewer, she pointed at the upper exposed torso of the Antlion. With a yell, she began her descent. Faster and faster she fell and slide the lance effortlessly into the heart of the Antlion. She felt no remorse as the Antlion sank back into the quicksand.

Puck, of course, saw the whole thing. He was even smiling when Freya asked him, "Are you alright, your Highness?"

"Hey," Puck greeted cheerfully. "Freya! Whassup?"

"But how can this be? I heard Your Highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia..." Freya knew disappearance well. Prince Puck, always more precocious than he really looks, left after he decalred Burmecia dull, boring, and way too wet.

"Uh...yeah!"

For once, Freya was glad. The King and Prince would certainly put her beloved Burmecia back together. "Well, let us go at once to the cathedral to inform His Majesty!"

"My old man, huh?" Puck said distastefully. "Nah, I don't wanna see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay? Later!" He ran off before anyone could stop him.

"But, Your Highness!!!'

Zidane gave a disgusted look at the little Prince. The little rat should treasure what family he had left before they were gone. Who knows when a loved one could be suddenly taken away from you? And he was a Prince for God's sakes! His actions could easily create or destroy whatever hope the Burmecian population had.

Puck ran backwards, still facing the direction he wanted to go. "Take care, Vivi!" And ran off again.

"He so rude! Vivi much nicer." Quina had the same opinion as Zidane.

The monkey boy gave Quina a look. Perhaps the Qu was not as idiotic as he first thought.

"He's the first friend I ever had," said Vivi, his eyes glowing slightly brighter than usual. "I've gotta tell him something!" Vivi ran off toward Puck's direction.

An Oracle approached them. "The King and High Priest request your presence Lady Freya..." he announced.

Zidane had already started to wander off when the Oracle said "And Master Zidane also."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane stood outside in the balcony of the cathedral, feeling the pleasant sun on his face. The center of the storm was quiet, even tranquil. Unconsciously, he listened in the conversation between Freya and the King of Burmecia. Their voices were faint, but Zidane could hear them as if they were speaking next to him.

"I see. So you saw Puck, eh?" The King sounded slighly pained.

"As mischievous as ever, Your Majesty," answered Freya.

"I haven't seen him in ages," muttered the King, sadness in his voice. Who would not be if one had not heard any news about a missing son for three years?

A voice spoke up, nearly making Zidane jump. "It's hopeless, isn't it?"

It was the Cleyran High Priest. He looked quite stiff with his white miter and all covering vesture, but his eyes were gentle and understanding, much unlike the other Oracles that ran around Cleyran. He actually seemed to care for his mousin people.

"What are you talking about?" Zidane spluttered. He cursed himself mentally. Extending his hearing made any sound near him as loud as a blaring trumpet.

"I saw you and another in the fire," said the Priest. "looking down on a buring city."

Zidane paled, forgetting all about listening in on Freya. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He hated it when people scared him. He hate it even more when they mention things that had the remotest relation to fires and burning cities.

The High Priest rested his hand on the railing. "There exists a legend about the origin of this tree. They say the war in heaven raged for centuries. Angels and demons fought each other for control, but the two were equally matched. Humanity, all of Gaia, was thrown into chaos because of the conflict. The angels wanted to preserve the people's happiness while the Demons wanted the people's souls for the army of darkness. In the end, the angels won, but only one survived and was terribly wounded. That last remaining angel planted the seed here and blessed it with all her hopes for a peaceful future before fading. But...." he turned to Zidane. "That's not true, is it?"

Zidane swallowed Damn..that's a pretty sugar-coated version of what happened..."All legends contain a grain of truth," he answered cryptically, trying not to let his tongue overrun the words.

"You pretend too much, Demon. The High Priest denounced, but not loud enough for the others to hear. "Have you come to finish what you started?"

The monkey boy widened his eyes, unable to speak.

"You may have fooled Lady Freya, but you cannot fool me."

Speechless. Zidane was speechless.

"I do not know what games you are playing." The gentle dark eyes flashed dangerously. "You may already know it. The dragon knight Lady Freya will be part of the ceremony. She will increase the storm tenfold. I will expose you when this is all over!"

The High Priest tottered off, determination on his face.

Zidane shook his head. How dare the High Priest accuse him of such things just because of a stupid image in the fire. All divinations contain partial truths. That Zidane understood the most.

Lady Freya approached Zidane, her talk with the King concluded. The look on the Dragon Knight's face was grave. The recent events had made her normally somber face even more serious. The unhappy downward crease of her lips seemed even more obvious. Zidane suddenly feared that Freya would never smile again.

"Zidane," she called his attention. She would never admit it, but she needed to tell someone of her resolves and the perfect person was Zidane. The boy was always honest with her and never once judged her. "I met with utter failure when trying to defend Burmecia...And I will not allow Brahne to exert her will upon us any longer!" Her voice rang with determination.

The monkey boy grinned at her, as if a revelation had occured. "You've changed, Freya. I didn't think you were so strong when I first met you."

"I could not bring peace to Burmecia and thus fulfill Sir Fratley's wish. But now, all I can do is protect this beautiful place."

Zidane nodded, but looked away. He remember making a similar promise, and failing miserably. Perhaps Freya won't repeat his mistakes. "Yeah. Protecting Cleyra is the best thing you can do for yourself."

"Doing so will help me" said Freya, trying to reassure herself as she took her place in the dance.

_It's so peaceful right now, _thought Zidane as the maidens danced. Almost like the calm before the storm...He let his eyes wander around the cathedral. He had never taken a good look at the inside, having been hurried to the balcony the moment he entered. The High Priest still looked at him as if he were some fugitive on the run. The Burmecian King watched the dance with all of his hopes in his eyes. Then his eyes landed on the harp. The strings were plated gold, and its case a beautiful curve in shape of waves. They were not as large as some of the harps that Kuja kept in Bran Bal though. And there was this rather large purple stone. Inside of it was a blackish looking ooze.

The boy frowned. He felt something there. The thing shone as if enticing Zidane to come closer. There was something familiar about that stone, like he was supposed to know its complete history.

Snap!

"What the!" Zidane didn't have time to gaze at the stone any longer. Everyone crowded around the harp. The Moon Maiden Claire, the only one who had been playing the harp, looked as if she was about to panic. "The strings have snapped...A terrible omen..."

The sound was faint. Blue lights traced the storm, and the winds faltered.

A sick suspicion settled in Zidane's stomach. He eyed the jewel once more. _Which eidolon are you?_

The sandstorm outside had completely wavered now, leaving the world to see the thick and tall tree of Cleyra. Several gasps, even cries were heard from outside. Cleyra was completely unprotected from any ground and air attacks.

_Shit,_ thought Zidane. _Kuja dispelled the storm...they'll attack soon._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suikorin


	3. Alexandria: Rescue

AN: From here on, there will be some significant difference from the exact events that happened in the game. Most notable is the change in dialogue and one certain event in here. A warning, this chapter might be really really really boring for some.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it up, and I'm sure everyone knows. ff9 ain't mine, you know the drill.

Chapter 3: Alexandria: The Rescue

In the quiet aftermath of the passing sandstorm, a fizzling of energy appeared above Cleyra. The fizzle expanded and contracted, creating an unnatural gaping dark portal in the blue sky. A neighing of a horse was heard. The Warrior of Darkness, Odin came cashing toward Cleyra, his all-piercing spear ready. 

It was all over within seconds. The devil spear rammed itself into the heart of the tree, splintering and shattering everything there ever was. The bodies of Cleyrans who died trying to protect their home were consumed in the tremendous explosion that occurred.

Inside the balls of energy, Freya, Vivi and Zidane were shocked like everyone else who saw the eidolon.

Freya trembled. She thought teleportation would render her sightless. Instead, she saw the complete destruction from her spectacular view in the sky. She could see the last Cleyran who were not killed in the initial invasion scurry into their homes, hoping the solid tree would be protection enough from whatever unknown enemies they had. Their hopes were all for nothing. Even her love for Fratly was nothing now. Tears welled up in her eyes, but they never flowed. She was too strong for that.

Vivi felt the same way when he saw the shipment of black mages brake and fall because of Black Waltz No.3's lightning spell. All those people, helpless before a power so great, dying before becoming aware of what had happened to them. He felt bad for the Cleyrans, though it did not strike his heart like it did Freya's.

Zidane's reaction was somewhat opposite to that of his companions. He was angry and surprised at the destruction of Cleyra but was equally puzzled by the eidolon. Unless there was a summoner, no eidolon could have such an active influence on the physical world. As far as Zidane knew, the very last Summoners of Gaia were all killed about a decade ago. A conflagration had consumed their village. At least I don't have to deal with the High Priest now.

The three balls of energy had arrived at the barrels of the Airship Red Rose.

"Geez....Did you see that!?" were the first words that Zidane blurted out.

Freya said nothing.

Vivi's face was down cast. "Cleyra...Puck...Quina...They're all gone..."

"Well...duh!" the sarcastic remark came out before Zidane had time to think it through. The dispiriting effect on the others was lost on him. There were other things on his mind.

"Oh yeah! What happened to Beatrix!?" asked Zidane. He wanted to turn attention away from Cleyra and back on Beatrix. "I'll bet she's on this ship!"

He ran up a set of stairs, looking for Beatrix. He paused for a moment, wondering why Vivi and Freya did not catch up with him. "Hey! Come on!"

"Freya..." Vivi called gently since Freya never moved from her spot since they landed. "I think Zidane's calling for us."

"Please...Leave me alone..."

Zidane ran back to where Vivi and Freya were. His face urgent. "We have to get behind the stairs! Someone's coming!"

Vivi followed Zidane immediately. Freya lingered for a moment before grudgingly going to the stairs. She wanted nothing more than to do something very stupid right now.

A door opened. It was Beatrix.

The Alexandrian soldier saluted her with all the proper respects one would give to a superior.

"Welcome back, General."

Beatrix's look was pensive despite the obvious joviality of the soldier. "How is Her Majesty?"

"She has eagerly awaited your return," the solider said a little too sweetly. She must have wanted some type of raise in rank. "I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory. Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you! The...."

"That is enough!" ordered Beatrix, the exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Forgive me, General." The lady soldier backed down, knowing that she had gone too far.

"Tell her Majesty that I will report to her shortly."

"At once!" The solider saluted once more and walked toward the lookout cabin.

Beatrix sighed, thinking about Cleyra. Her hand automatically flipped her elegant curls, a gesture to alleviate the frustration and guilt that she felt. "That was ridiculous..." She did not like an unfair fight, especially the ones against defenseless civilians. The screams of children and to-be mothers haunted her mind, as much the knights she had killed single-handedly. "My troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra. Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons?" Beatrix thought back on her days at the academy, all her sacrifices for the privilege to serve Alexandria. Her dreams of a family, the taunting of her lady friends, even her right eye. "I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone."

"This way! Hurry up!" Beatrix heard another solider. She looked down to see three back mages being ushered by Mary, one of the regulars. "You three, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately."

As the balls of light containing the mages flew away, Beatrix muttered to herself. "...There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing..." Her thoughts went back to the burly knight who was the captain of the Knight of Pluto. That man was always absolutely loyal to the Alexandros. He had called her a fool once when she said she knew better than the Queen. She had trained since childhood, worked nonstop and even killed for her position. And now, all her dedication to Alexandria was reduced to nothing by black mages made only a week ago. "Maybe Steiner was right..."

Taking another deep breath, she swung open the door and went in the cabin.

Zidane poked his head out, checking to see if there was anyone else. Satisfied that no one was around, he spoke up. "Did you hear that? Looks like Brahne's onboard this ship."

All of them ran up the stairs to the door Beatrix disappeared into. There was a round looking glass knob on the door about the size of a dinner plate, but a thick layer of dirt blurred everything.

"Can you see anything?" Freya asked of Zidane.

"...."Zidane squinted his eyes, releasing the restriction on his Terran vision. It was something Zidane did rarely. No small time thief and actor of Lindlbum need such ability. "It's too dark." The accursed aura of Odin was all-consuming, blocking even the bright soul of Beatirx. "I can't see anything."

But they did hear a yell. "Beatrix!"

"That's her!" all of them said at once.

"Did you get the item!?" Queen Brahne demanded. The trio outside the cabin could hear each word.

"Is this it, Your Majesty?" Beatrix handed over the jewel will all the reverence of a holy man.

"Yes! This is it!" The Queen squealed in triumph. "Hahaha! With this, I can finally..." her voice was caught in her throat. Zidane's eyes narrowed as he saw a certain color in midst of the darkness. "...No. I need one more! I must get the last jewel!"

The general only sighed. "Not even a word of gratitude..."

"Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!" Brahne demanded again.

"...Yes, Your Majesty." Beatrix was hesitant in her response. "By the way, how is the princess doing?"

"Garnet..." The queen's face suddenly grew troubled. Emotions tore at her and sweat trickled down her face. She wanted all of the Mist Continent, and the Alexandrian army was definitely not poised to attack Lindlbum, the most powerful country in the world. She would need the black mages and eidolons. But her beloved daughter..."We have drawn all the eidolons from her," Brahne said finally. "She is no longer of any use to me."

"What do you mean, Your majesty?"

"Garnet has committed a crime. I shall have her executed for sealing the jewel."

"What?" Beatrix almost screamed in outrage.

"Don't make me repeat myself! When we get back to Alexandria, I will have Garnet beheaded! Now, go! Find the last jewel!"

"Dagger!!!" Zidane cried. He reached to grab the handle of the door only to have Freya pull him back.

Freya saw Zidane glared at her with eyes that could easily freeze a volcano. Freya felt a chill down her spine. Never had the monkey boy possessed such a look.

"Calm down!" said Freya. "Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody."

"So what are you saying!?" questioned Zidane. He sounded angry, the hate ingrained in his voice. "We gotta get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way! The only question is how..."

A light bulb went off in Vivi's head. "Zidane, follow me!"

"Vivi! Where are you going!?"

The three ran down the stairs and stood before the telepods.

"Remember how that solider was taking about using these pods to go to Alexandria?" said Vivi. 

The chances of that working exactly is less than one percent...thought Zidane.But the summoner....No. Screw oaths! I will bend this telepod to my will!He looked at his two companions and decided there was no use telling them about the intricacies of teleporting. "Let's try it."

-----------------------------------------------------

Alexandria castle was as quiet as before. In the heyday of its peace, the silence was welcoming, meaning all was well. But now, the silence meant tension in the castle.

Many of them planned a great celebration for the return of the princess. They all loved their beautiful and good-hearted princess, sometimes, more than they would their own families. Garnet had always voiced her concern for her people. Almost all of them knew the princess personally. Garnet would make a great queen, all of them were sure of it and looked forward to those days. They were all shocked that Queen Brahne had arrested her own daughter.

Then there was the imprisonment of Captain Steiner. The fat log of a man was often a joke among the lady soldiers. He was always so sickeningly royal to the Queen and Princess, nearly groveling before the two. Why was he arrested?

The lady soldiers were almost too glad that Steiner broke free of his birdlike cage. They attacked him, of course, they were under pledge to follow the Queen's orders, but they never called for help. However, that ruffian's audacity to close the gates before them was absolutely infuriating!

"What are you doing here?" the soldiers heard the obvious accomplice of that ruffian.

"It's a long story," said Marcus. He himself was a little surprised that Zidane had showed up in Alexandria. From mail that Ruby sent, he thought Zidane would still be Cleyra. "I'm gonna go to the Evil Forest now and help Blank...."he took a better look at his Tantalus brother. "And you don't go do anything stupid now. ya hear?"

Zidane was taken back by that last comment. He shook it away with a wave of a hand. "I hear ya. Good luck. We're gonna go find Dagger."

Marcus turned toward the town while Steiner, Vivi, Freya, and Zidane ran toward the entrance of the castle. Marcus looked upon the town toward the direction of the evil forest, his mind still on the strange expression on Zidane's face. Marcus could not put a finger on what it was. Zidane's mannerism, movements, personality, suddenly became more mature, more graceful, and colder. The change was so faint that only the people who had known Zidane for a long time could notice it.

Oh well, Zidane had always been a little odd.With that final thought, Marcus ran off to the town.

The group of four tore through the hallways of Alexandria, defeating each and every sentry there was. Freya and Vivi followed the urgent search, fighting the whole way. Steiner was hesitant with each swing of his sword. He was fighting his own people, and in a way, betraying his own Queen. The thoughts of his Princess in danger, however, urged him on. Ever since Steiner set his eyes upon the Princess, he promised to protect her from everything, even from his own people. Now he tested his silent vow. Zidane was oddly quiet during the search, but there was no time to question his behavior.

At last, they had searched each and every room and ended up in Queen Brahne's room. Time was running out, and they had not found the place where they kept Garnet.

"There should be a...." said Zidane to himself as he started to touch everything that was attached to the wall. "Ah ha!" He touched a purplish looking candle on the wall.

The fireplace retreated, revealing a winding set of stairs. Everyone looked at Zidane. There was no doubt that he knew something about the passage.

"Let's go. She's down there," he commanded, running in first.

"Wait for us!" called Freya. She chased after Zidane with Steiner and Vivi following her. The three entered the winding and moving platforms of the odd underground tower only to see a crouching Zidane already at the bottom. The cement beneath him was crack and chipped. "He didn't just **jumped** down!? Did he?" asked Vivi incredulously.

"Who cares if he jumped or not," said Freya, "let's get down there!"

Zidane burst through the door of the alter. On the oval sacrificial table at the far end lay the prone form of Princess Garnet. Two jesters, red and blue, were doing cartwheels and summersaults. Words of magic muttered from their lips.

"Stop!" Zidane's sudden yell interrupted the twin jesters' concentration, terminating their ceremony.

Both jesters turned and saw Zidane simultaneously. The painted faces then twisted into an uglier frown. That blasted thief again! Already that man had caused them trouble with the Queen more than three times.

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Zorn.

"So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no...choke" Zidane suddenly appeared before him, the gloved hand at Thorn's throat. Zorn's eyes widened, he did not even see the thief move.

Zidane, ignoring the clawing at his hands, lifted Thorn up in the air. The jester's legs flailed wildly, trying to get a foot hold on a ground three feet too far from him. "Why Thorn," whispered Zidane, "I am _crushed_ that you don't recognize one of your former masters."

The realization came to both jesters almost immediately. "Lord Zidane!" they cried, although Thorn coughed the name.

"Congratulations." Zidane dropped Thorn with a thud. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as the slime you came from."

The twin grinned despite the thief's sarcastic remark. Both bowed deeply, their heads touching the ground.

"Happy, we are," began Zorn.

"...to see Lord Zidane well," ended Thorn.

"Right after trying to kill him three times." Zidane countered giving the twins a look. He had not forgotten about the three Waltzes. "Isn't that right?"

The twin jesters stood up, their expression remained unafraid. "Have you come to kill the summoner?" asked Thorn.

"We know you want them dead." said Zorn.

Zidane scowled. The jesters could never understand the complex emotions that came with centuries of hate. "Ask that again, and I will personally make you suffer!"

"Fear you, we do not," said Thorn, his painted face haughty. "Lord Kuja has improved us."

Zidane drew his daggers and crouched into his battle stance. "Then come. Show me just how much you have improved."

By the time Freya, Steiner, and Vivi reached the bottom of the stairs, the sounds of magic attacks could be heard. The three wasted no time to find Zidane already fighting the jesters. They rushed to his side.

"Watch them. They pass around two spells," yelled Zidane to his comrades.

The twins hopped up and down, drawing power and forming it above the party of four.

"We'll show you!" screeched Zorn.

"Meteo, go!" cried Thorn

The roof of the alter started to crumble, great big solid stones crashed next to Steiner, narrowly missing his head.

"Vivi!" yelled Zidane. I can't let them see me fight, not when I am like this..."Get Thorn!"

Vivi, in the fray of the stone hail, cast a Thundara. Lightening blasted from the sky, electrocuting Zorn. A mysterious light flew from the blue jester to the red jester. Thorn, now held the power of flare in its hands attempted to throw the fire magic at Zidane. Steiner rushed in and sliced Thorn neatly across the arms.

"Enough!" cried Freya.

With a frantic swing of her lance, Freya forced the jesters away from the alter. The jesters tumbled back, scrambling and limping.

"Damn you! We will get you for this!" cursed Zorn like a five year old child.

"Matters no to us. Finished with Garnet, we are."

"You are too late!" they declared in unison, then fled.

The immediate danger gone, the group approached the alter with all the silence of a funeral procession. The girl looked small and vulnerable laying on the cold stones. Her face was slightly paler than usual, eyes close and furrowed slightly as if in a bad dream.

"Dagger, It's me! Dagger!..." called out Zidane. He and Freya both kneeled down next to her.

"Oh, no..." mouthed Vivi. He feared the worse.

Steiner was in hysterics. His love of drama and sense of duty combined to an outright panic. "P-PRINCESS!!! NOOOOO!!! Princess, please forgive me!!! I don't deserve to be a knight! I don't even deserve to live! I don't..."

"Her heart's still beating," observed Freya. She was a Dragoon, one who had completed her training. Telling if one is alive or not was as elementary as holding a lance.

"Yeah. I know..." said Zidane, suddenly feeling torn about Dagger's continuing life. "Let's get out of here." He then moved to lift the girl up. Aquamarine eyes proceeded to the princess' forehead, noticing the slight discoloration in the middle. He sighed as he cradled the girl not yet a woman. This is still Dagger, my beloved Dagger...Not those butchers..."Dagger, you're gonna be alright."

They made their way up the stairs, this time walking.

"I don't think anyone followed us." said Freya as she closed the passageway. They were back in the queen's empty room.

Steiner looked like some street bum, perhaps even worse. People around him had challenged his beliefs nonstop and his faith in his duty kept him stubborn. Now his own Queen had tried to kill the Princess. It was the equivalent of the sky falling down and pigs flying. "My queen...Why have you done this!?I have devoted my whole life to serving you and this princess! Why did you harm the princess!!!? Why!!!?"

"Steiner..." Zidane had always been somewhat of an empath. He knew what it felt like when a sworn promise was broken.

"Zidane. Do you think she'll ever wake up?" asked Vivi.

"Of course." The jesters aren't **that** good"She's asleep because she's tired." Damn, Kuja made the sleepel..."That's all." Lying avoids panics"I wanna let Dagger rest a little." He looked around. "Do you guys mind?" No answer, so he took it as an yes. "Thanks."

Zidane deposited Garnet on the red velvet couch that seated Queen Brahne's large buttocks.

"If only I had gotten here sooner...." said Zidane to himself. I could've learned more..."I'm sorry..."

"What happened to you? You are not your usual self. Go on...Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my 't...stop them...Everyone.....gone... It's...my fault...

Zidane blinked. "No! I can't..." He shook his head as if clearing away some bad ideas. His eyes seemed elsewhere, cycling through countless memories. "I...I don't know what I feel right now..."

_Kill them! Kill them all! ALL!_

"I can't even shed a tear." not for a long time, especially not for them!

A moment of silence passed through the room. Each person had just felt the major shock in their lives. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"There they are!" interrupted two squeaky voices. The two symmetrical jesters were bouncing up and down. "There is no escape!"

The footsteps of metal shoes clicked its way to the chamber.

It was Beatrix.

"Welcome back, Steiner." The greeting was conversational, sauntering on the edge of mockery. "Where have you been all this time?" Her eyes darted to Freya, Zidane, and Vivi. "Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels."

Zidane giggled. The irony of that statement was obvious to him. Beatrix probably had never been so on and off the mark, more than she will ever know. "The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen." and perhaps me.

"Fools like you will never learn." said Beatrix coolly. These traitors had irritated her long enough. She raised Save the Queen, a sword technique fizzled within the metal. Energy crackled just above her sword arm. "I'll kill all enemies of Alexandria!"

She ran toward the midway of the misfits, Climhazzard charged. The moment she was ready to attack, a pair of daggers caught Save the Queen on the down stroke and directed the Climhazzard to the side toward the jesters.

Zidane peered nonchalantly at her.

Beatrix narrowed her eyes as she swung the sword sideways, only to pull back at the last second for a forceful quick stab. The boy caught her again, this time forcing the sword upward.

"You are weak, Alyssa," declared Zidane as deflected another attack.

"I am not weak!" Beatrix was outraged. How dare this thief call her weak!? She forced another direct stroke to Zidane, only to be blocked by the back of a dull plain dagger. She shook, using the weight of her sword and her body to sway the dagger down.

"You lack the conviction to oppose wrongs!" Zidane twisted his dagger, steering the sword away from him. "Do you even understand why all the previous Kings who were generals never pledged to anyone? It was to prevent this from happening!!!"

"A soldier obeys, that's their duty!"

Freya stared at Zidane. This isn't the same person she knew. His movements were fluid, graceful and swift. That child from Lindblum was fast, yes, but nothing like this. He swung the daggers just in time to catch the broadsword. Each time Beatirx charge up to perform a technique, the spell fizzled just as soon as it touched Zidane's blade. A thought hit her.

**This isn't Zidane. This is someone else...**

Beatrix paused for a second to realize that this **child** was parrying all her attacks effortlessly like dried leaves in the wind. He was toying with her, never striking an offensive, always catching her sword with those little knives.

Zidane slid his crossed dagger down to the sword's hilt during Beatrix's hesitation. He tilted the daggers ever so slightly and rapidly, flipping Save the Queen out of the general's hands. The great sword flew into the air and landed tip first between the jesters.

Before Beatrix could react to her lost sword, Zidane already held a dagger at her throat.

The divine speed! but I thought only the noble Kings could reach it!

"Then state your sworn duty," said Zidane.

For a moment there, this child seemed to change. Another face tugged in the back of Beatrix's mind. He looked like someone she had seen before.

"Or Should I state it for you?"

Before Beatrix could answer, the child already started speaking.

"As general, Alyssa Beatrix, serve the royal family of Alexandria. I shall obey their Majesty's orders and protect them to the utmost. I shall be just. I shall devote myself to the good of Alexandria. This I solemnly swear." Zidane's look was expressionless.

Beatrix remained silent as Zidane withdrew his knives.

"Your hand has written that. And who do you think is laying down over there!?" he pointed to Garnet's form on the couch.

Beatrix's lovely gray eyes went to the girl. Her eyes widened in shock. "It can't be...Princess... So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her..."

"What?!" shouted Steiner. "No! The queen would never do such a thing!"

The general looked straight into the knight's eyes. "Steiner, it is time for you to accept the truth...My heart is set. All this time, I have been mistaken..." She withdrew into her thoughts. Ever since Brahne came up with the idea of conquering the continent, the lady general felt displaced.

Zidane sheathed his daggers, feeling satisfied. Beatrix will act sensibly, unlike some big logheaded Knight. "I hate to say this, but the lady's right, Rusty. You'd better learn to accept it."

"...Citizens of Burmecia, Please forgive me." Beatrix could feel the Dragon Knight's eye upon her and Beatrix could only look away.

"it's too late to seek forgiveness!" Freya shook a furred fist. "...but you can still save Dagger.

Zidane looked at Freya, puzzlement on his features. "Freya..."

"You can't undo the past, but you can still help your princess."

Beatrix walked toward Garnet and kneeled down. It had been a while since she last saw her princess. "I don't know if I can..." Most of her training was for combative arts. "...but I will give it a try. I hope this will work." Gathering her own life energy in her palm, she forced it into Garnet.

The jesters, largely ignored since the reencounter, shook their heads at the general. The one person they could trust had become a turncoat.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" said Thorn.

Beatrix tried again.

"It is useless!" Zorn was on the verge of glee.

Beatrix did not give up.

"....Oh..." moaned Garnet. The first thing to hit her was the feeling of numbness. She felt as if she had been restrained in bed for days.

Beatrix smiled. She had finally done something that felt completely right. "Princess, are you alright?"

"...Ohh, my head..." said Garnet barely above a whisper. "What happened...?"

"Dagger!"

"Yay!" cheered Vivi.

"Princess!" Steiner was delighted.

Garnet blinked several time, her sight was still blurry. What exactly had happened? The last thing she could remember was that silver-haired man and thousands of ghostly faces. That dream...that horrible dream of screaming and clawing angry forms.

"You're all here..." she said weakly.

"What is all this ruckus!" rumbled a voice. Brahne had made her way back.

Zorn was the first to speak up. "The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!"

".....Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?"

"We have, Your Majesty!" said the jesters in unison.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" The hasty elephant queen shook her waist line and the fat underneath rippled. "Take Garnet and throw her in prison!"

"Yes your majesty!"

Beatrix stepped up. "I won't allow that."

Brahne's face was one of insolence. "Oh? Are you defying me as well?"

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess. I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess anymore." the general turned to Zidane "All of you, leave here at once!"

Freya shook her head, her mind made up. "I'm staying! Zidane, go. Now!"

Brahne laughed. A rat and a hag, together against Brahne, the mighty queen with the power of eidolons. "You two are joining forces? How amusing..." She turned to Zorn and Thorn. "Get rid of them!"

"Mother!" called Garnet. Even though she just woke up, her mind still hazy, she felt the urgency of the situation.

Brahne gave another look at her daughter. The means to an end had expired, and now they had to dispose of the garbage. She left with her lofty air. The twin jesters had their orders, and advanced toward the group.

"Freya!" called Zidane while he grabbed Garnet's hand. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry," answered Freya.

Vive tipped toed to reach for the candles. The secret passage opened with a groan.

"Come on. Let's go!" said Zidane.

"Wait!" yelled Steiner.

The group of four, Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Vivi, ran as fast as they could without slipping down the steps of the secret passage. The three Black Mages that came only hindered the group for five minutes before they were running down the steps again. The horrid rumbling of the fight above could still rang in their ears.

They were a the very last steps when Zidane noticed a person was lagging behind. "Where's Steiner?" The boy looked back to find the knight a noticeable distance away from them. "Hey! Hurry up!"

Steiner did not seem to hear him. Instead, he murmur to himself, "What am I doing here...?"

"What's the matter?" Zidane stopped his pace, so did everyone else.

"Beatrix served the queen all these years, and now she is turning against her..." Steiner kept on talking to himself. "Freya lost her comrades, yet she insists on protecting the princess...The queen will never forgive them. She will kill them both..." He straightened his posture, looking straight at the monkey boy.

"Zidane, I have a request."

"What?" The thief raised his eyebrow. "Why are you goin' formal all of a sudden?"

Steiner ignored the question. Zidane had proven his worth, Steiner could trust him. "I want you to escort the princess out of Alexandria and take her to Doctor Tot. I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom."

Zidane laughed. I can always do more than that."Piece of cake. I'm an escape artist."

"Don't worry, Steiner," Vivi butted in. "We'll get her there."

Steiner bowed. "Zidane, master Vivi, I'm counting on you. Princess, I bid you farewell!"

The knight whipped around without hesitation.

"Steiner..." Garnet's voice trembled. "Everybody is fighting for me..." Why?

"That's right," agreed Zidane. "They're all fighting for you..."me too!"And for Alexandria. They're moving forward, giving everything they've got! So we have to move on, just like they are. We can't stop now!" He grabbed her hand again. "come on!"

Vivi, Zidane, and Garnet now ventured deeper into the underground passageways of the castle.

If I remember correctly...thought Zidane, there's something down here that will get us to the major cities on the Mist Continent...I just wish I remember what it was...

Abruptly, the passages widened. Zidane skidded to a stop as a two story tall fence shot out of the ground.

"What the hell!?" Shit! They actually build that trap I doodled in the blue prints!?

Chuckling could be heard, and Zidane felt his own body temperature rise.

"They fell for it again!" laughed Zorn.

"Really stupid, they are!" chortled Thorn.

"You bastards!" cursed Zidane.

"Bastards, we may be, but clever are we." Thorn and Zorn were shaking with glee.

Garnet shook. She had not recovered fully from the spell sleep. Her head still feel fuzzy and her sight blurred. Everyone seemed to glow in a certain color. Vivi in green. The two things above were glowing green too. But Zidane glowed in an awful blood red hue, much darker than the color of his trance.

Then there were two others greens ones that came, sneaking around the two green things.

"Hey, what's up!?" greeted Marcus as soon as he knocked down Thorn.

Blank appeared too, and give Zorn a good smack. "Zidane, are you alright!?"

"Blank! You're cured!" shouted Zidane happily.

"We came here straight from Evil Forest," said Blank.

"Man, I love you guys!" declared Zidane enthusiastically.

The fences fell as Marcus pulled a lever. "Zidane, you can ride the gargant downstairs."

"Get out of here! We'll take care of this!" assured Blank.

"I owe you guys big time!" said Zidane sincerely. "Let's get outta here!"

--------------------------------------

Phew. This is almost like line per line description of the game and like I said, dull and boring. The fic will pick up soon though! 

Suikorin 


	4. Pinnacle Rocks: Ramuh

AN: Well, this one is probably anti-climatic. It also too too long to get out since school and all. I don't really hate school, but it sure gets hard. I mean, it took me two hours to do a problem, and most of it was staring at the problem statement stupidly not knowing what to do. Enough complaining, on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, don't sue.

  
Chapter 4: Pinnacle Rocks - Ramuh 

Windmills.

All around little Vivi were these tiny little windmills about the size of a Gysahl Pickle. They all had tiny hands swinging and tiny legs running. The little windmills gyrated around Vivi's head like they were at some mad party. Each danced wildly like there was no tomorrow.

Vivi felt like he was in wonderland. There was something about windmills that captivated his attention. Something about the past. The continuous circling and spinning. And just when he was about to join his windmill friends in the drunken dance, that scary snake thing at least ten time the size of Vivi showed up!

Immediately, the tiny walking windmills scurried out of sight. Many of them ran right behind Vivi's baggy leggings.

"Um..." Vivi looked around for anyone to help him. The snake slithered neared the mage, rose itself to an incredible height and opened its fanged mouth. Vivi's eyes enlarged, darting between the snake and the windmills. The snake was ready to strike while the windmills shook in fear.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" With eyes closed, a fira spell formed in Vivi's palms and with all his might, he flung the fira spell at the scary snake. The ball struck the ground right beneath the snake's belly and spiraled upward into a column of flame, toasting the snake. Tears formed near the snake's eyes as its charred form lowered and fell to the ground like a wet rope.

"Ha! Take that!" said Vivi, obviously quite satisfied that he had single-handedly defeated a scary monster like that. Normally, during combat, he was too afraid to do anything other than what Zidane asked him to do. Vivi was naturally shy and meek. Hurting animals, even if they were savage beasts, was not something he enjoyed.

For now, Vivi turned his attention back to the tiny windmills. The little gyrating things were still cowering behind his baggy pants.

"What's wrong?" asked Vivi.

The stick fingers of the windmills pointed to two lights in the distance. One was a pleasant blue-green tint, burning like the fire of a wise wizard. The other one, however, was a deep blood-red color. Curiosity bit Vivi hard. There was something about that red fire. An odd familiarity that predated his birth. He walked closer, with the tiny windmills close behind him.

When he got close, he was blasted in the face by shouting from an old voice.

_"And what of your sworn vengeance against the Summoners, Lord Zidane? What guarantees will you give that you will not harm this child?"_

Vivi felt an awe at that voice. It was old, and infinitely wise, echoing endlessly into the back of his mind. Yet, even in his innocent mind, he could detect an urgency. A type of impatience that came from disappointment.

Another voice spoke up.

_"And if I do hurt her, Ramuh, what can you do?"_

Now that was a voice that Vivi could barely recognize. The tone that was normally energetic and full of mischief was now dispassionate and serious. And it was above all, powerful. The tiny windmills cowered and buried themselves in the folds of Vivi's baggy overalls.

_"You wouldn't dare. Unlike that monster of a brother of yours, you wouldn't kill her."_ growled the old voice.

_"He isn't a monster, Ramuh._

Ramuh scoffed. _"Not a monster? He has destroyed the Summoners, burned countless cities, and manipulated life and death on the Mist Continent as he pleased. Millions upon millions of lives were and will be lost because of him. He is a monster. Why can't you cut off your ties to him?_

_"He...is...no...MONSTER!._ The blood-red flame suddenly brightened into a bonfire, almost too bright for Vivi to see. Then, just as soon as it flared, it dimmed to a tolerable level. _You, most of all, have no right to say such things._

Vivi was getting very confused. Was this Ramuh person talking about Zidane's Tantalus brothers? Vivi could not think of any that were "monsters." Sure some of them could be a shock to see in the morning. Cinna with his ugly beard and Blank with his patched skin, but Vivi knew they were all nice people. The old man's tone, however, told Vivi that the 'brother' he referred to was none of them.

Ramuh spoke again. _"Understand this, Lord Zidane. This Guardian Summoner will retaliate if his plans are for ill of Gaia. We will kill him if necessary."_

_"If you do, I will bind you to Iifa myself!"_

The green light that was Ramuh dimmed.

_"So your first alliance is with him?"_ asked Ramuh.

Zidane's response was incriminating. _"Where was your alliance when you struck down my sisters?"_

_Sisters?_ thought Vivi.

_"The tiny spirit hears us,"_ said this Ramuh person, _"Wake up, little one_

The windmills and the lights started to fade...

Vivi blinked. It was dark, wherever he was. He felt around the ground, a bit surprised to feel the soft fur underneath and blankets on his tummy. The place smelled strangely of familiar leather.

_I'm in a tent!_ he realized with relief. This must meant that he was in a safe place with a Moogle somewhere. Vivi learned from experience that he should never underestimate the little guys. Those cute weak looking creatures were astonishingly sturdy, flourishing in places where bloodthirsty monsters roamed.

Vivi then tried to move, but immediately thought better of that idea. He could feel the sores and bruises from the tip of his hat to his toes. Being thrown off the Gargant sure wasn't pleasant. What did happen to that Gargant anyways? Vivi hoped that it was okay. Vivi himself was so frightened by Ralvuimago, he could only imagine what it was like for the poor Gargant. That flower-chewing insect must've been scared out of its wits to scurry so fast.

The tent opening flapped. A furry little thing with a bouncing red pompom swaggered in. Under one arm was a big leather-bound book. On the other hand was a lollypop receiving plenty of attention from a tiny red tongue.

"Monty?" asked Vivi.

"Kupo! You remember my name, Kupo!" said Monty the Moogle as he took another lick of the lollypop.

Vivi nodded as much as he could while laying down. Vivi was always good with names of creatures. Many people had told him that all Moogle looked the same, but Vivi somehow could always tell the difference between them. Besides, Monty was one of the special ones. That Moogle was one of the few friendly creatures that had lived in the evil forest.

"Was the flute useful, kupo?" asked Monty with a hopeful look on his adorable furry face.

It took Vivi a while to answer, "Ye...Yeah." He could vaguely remember how Monty was kind enough to give them a Moogle Flute.

"We used to make a lot of them, Kupo," said Monty. His red pompom bobbled excitedly from the lollypop sugar high. "We had so many people using them that Moguo had to call in other Moogle to help. But these days, not many people travel by feet anymore. They all use airships now, kupo."

"Oh," was Vivi's only response to that as he didn't really know what to say.

"You know, that kid Zidane has a really really old flute, kupo! They say it was the one that was made by the first Moogles! Kupo!" By now, Monty's tiny little mouth was running a mile a minute. "I saw it too! It was really red and shiny like the red-moon. He used to play it nonstop and Moguo kept on swearing that he'll smack Zidane if he hears it again. Kupo."

Vivi blinked some more. He seemed to remember how Zidane would play pranks on anybody. Like that time he dumped flour all over Steiner in the Grand Palace. How Zidane could ever set up the device to do that Vivi would probably never know, but Vivi did learn that nothing could keep Zidane from doing what he wanted.

"Do you know Suzanna, the most beautiful Moogle in existence? She lives on the outer continent. Do you know about the outer continent? They say that these two angels from..."

The tent skin door suddenly flapped opened again and a humanoid burst past Monty, spinning the Moogle dizzy, and bearhugged Vivi. "Vivi! You're awake!" cried Zidane. "Thank goodness! I thought you were a goner!"

Zidane happily squeezed Vivi like he was getting orange juice out of him.

"HI..hi..." Vivi only blinked some more to ward away the pain from the cracking of his bones. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Um...I think we are at Pinnacle Rocks," answered Zidane as he released the black mage. "Do you remember where that is?"

Vivi shook his head. He had heard about the place during the Festival of the Hunt from the shop owner Amy. Something about it being the a haunted place in which lost travelers often found themselves. But that was as much as he knew about it.

"Pinnacle Rocks is about four miles away from Lindblum," explained Zidane, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I guess we went a little further than Treno."

"Yeah..." agreed Vivi, though he honestly had no concept of where they were in respect to anywhere.

"Listen, I gotta go look around since I haven't gotten the chance with you two unconscious. Would you stay around here and watch Dagger? She hasn't woken up yet."

Vivi nodded. "Where is she? Why isn't she in here?" It was an honest question.

"Outside." Zidane stood up.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Vivi.

"Don't you know? This is Pinnacle Rocks. Nothing will attack us," said Zidane as if it was common knowledge.

Zidane proceeded to step out of the tent, leaving Vivi and Monty behind.

Monty massaged his small furry noggin, trying to fend off the nauseating feeling in the bottom of his stomach from that short spin. Somehow, the sugar high was not good for the incipient headache he was feeling. He scooted himself toward Vivi who was just sitting up.

"Wow! That was one of the last two angles, Kupo!" commented Monty out of nowhere. "I thought they never leave their Sandy House."

"Wha?" Vivi was quite confused.

"Now, where was I. Kupo! Suzanna. As I was saying, the most beautiful..." Monty continued to chatter nonstop about the Outer Continent and Suzanna. The female Moogle must be quite a sight to see as Monty talked at least ten minutes about her 'baby-soft fur.' After the description of fur was done, Monty moved on to the very pink nose of Suzanna.

Vivi still wondered about the angels though. In his mind, angels were handsome and tall beings with pretty wings. Angels would watch over people and make sure they were healthy and happy. Grandpa used to talk about guardian angels, the ethereal spirits that was assigned to each life form to care and bless them. Vivi was certain that he had a guardian angel too. Otherwise, he would not had met Zidane and the crew.

_Oh well..now, where's Dagger?_

In the many gorges of Pinnacle Rocks, where the thick roots of a mysterious tree entwined and shaded the river bottom, a princess of Alexandria laid on her side. Her eyebrows furrowed, dreaming of strange and confusing happenings.

"Mother...?" Dagger's eyes cracked open. "Ugh..."The light hurt her eyes. That was not surprising, considering that she had not seen the sunbathed landscape for nearly a week. She squinted until her pupils adjusted. Next, she moved her languid limbs, feeling the stiffness in her joints. A queasiness in her stomach threatened to come back up. She took a moment to suppress that feeling. Standing up now, she took a good look at the landscape.

She was in a low area of a gorge surrounded by wildflowers. Moss-covered log bridges were soft on the feet. The shades of the sheer cliff wall surrounded her like a benevolent spirit. Expanding in the distance were huge trees so old and undisturbed that they seemed eternal. Sounds of rushing water were all around her, telling her of rivers nearby. An ever-present Moogle, licking a red thing, was scribbling down in his great book of travels.

_"That Moogle...where had I...?" _thought Dagger, but then a sense of urgency came to her. _Where is everyone?_

Just then, she saw the tip of a bent steeple hat behind some shrubs. Relief overcame her as she calmly walked toward the mage.

"Vivi..." called Dagger.

The short mage, who was looking at the mangled Gargant cart, turned. The same innocent yellow eyes blinked in recognition.

"We made it?" Dagger was rewarded with a nod. "Where are we...?"

"We're at Pinnacle Rocks," answered Vivi. "It's supposed to be near Lindblum Castle..."

"Pinnacle Rocks...? Lindblum...?" parroted Dagger. She recalled her hour-long geography lessons when she was little. "The Gargant took us this far!" If memory served her right, the gargant went twice as far as it should have. Immediately, her worries resurfaced.

"Where's Freya? Steiner? And Beatrix?" she asked in quick succession.

Vivi said nothing. He wished he knew the answer to that question, but frankly, he had no idea what had happened to them.

"And...Zidane?" Dagger's voice trailed off. She had never expected someone like a thief to stay with her for as long as he did. Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix were trained as honorable knights. It was expected of the knighthood everywhere to aid the weak and uphold righteousness. But Zidane was a scoundrel, a penniless street rat who stole for a living. All her private teachings were telling her that he should be put to death. Yet...

"He went to check out the area," provided Vivi.

As if on cue, someone from above spoke. "Dagger, you're awake!"

Vivi and Dagger looked up. On the ledge of the fifty foot waterfall was Zidane. He took a step off the ledge as if he were strolling, and landed lightly like a cat in front of them. "Do you feel okay?" asked Zidane with concern, disregarding the lightly amazed look in his companions' eyes.

Dagger was less aware of her own health but of others. "Where is everyone, Zidane?"

"I don't know..." said Zidane. His arms were akimbo and he looked up to the sky, thinking. "We're really far from Alexandria." Truth be told, he was worried about Freya and Steiner too. For some reason, those who grew up in the streets had a better grasp of survival than those with standardized education. He was, though, at ease knowing that Lady Beatrix and Blank were with them. Blank was from the streets, he knew how to avoid most dangers of mass mania. Lady Beatrix...well, no one could dispute her authority. Alexandrian rule usually had the royal family member as the figurehead while the general controlled the actual army.

Dagger still sported a frown.

"Hey, don't worry." Zidane wanted to appease her troubled thoughts. "The Tantalus guys are with them, too. They're probably in Treno by now."

"Do you think we can borrow an airship in Lindblum?" asked Dagger. Her goal was to keep all those around her safe and to be with them, even if it meant danger to herself. "Treno is only steps away if we can reach South Gate."

"Yeah..." Oddly, Zidane stepped back and looked away. He muttered some strange words, too soft to be heard.

_I have an estate in Treno. Go there if you need anything._

Dagger was about to say more when a strange light over the cliff appeared.

It was an old man with a hunchback and an unkempt beard. His form was ethereal, faintly clear like a passerby in the Mist . A deeply tanned wizened hand held a simple gnarled cane. On him was a regular peasant smock and knee-length trousers. His features were so wrinkled and weathered that it was impossible to see the color of his eyes. He did vaguely smile, much like one would imagine a kindly grandfather would smile to a favorite grandchild.

Oddly enough, Vivi felt a strange chill. He knew this old man. Even stranger was Zidane's greeting.

"Are you our enemy? or not?"

The old man looked at Zidane. Vivi could have sworn there were electrical sparks between the two. "That is up to you..." it clearly enunciated every single word. Then it turned to Dagger. "My name is Ramuh," it introduced itself.

"I've heard your name somewhere..." Dagger flinched. "you must be Ramuh, the Thunder God."

Ramuh nodded. He never expected someone who had never been taught in the ways of the Summoners to know him. She would had made an excellent Summoner had she stayed in Madin Sari...had she knew ways to keep her magic to herself. "Do you know that your summon magic destroyed Cleyra?"

Dagger shook her head. She only had bits and pieces of what had happened to her. It was only a day ago that she learned that she was a Summoner.

"An eidolon follows its Summoner's orders," explained Ramuh. "It responded to the orders of a woman filled with greed this time.."

The realization dawned upon Dagger immediately. "Mother!" But why? Sure, Brahne had acted out of character the past few weeks, but Dagger refuse to believe all that. Her sweet mother would never have done any of this. "I was confined..while Cleyra was destroyed..."

"It wasn't your fault, Dagger," said Zidane. He probably understood her feeling better than anyone else. To be so weak and so angry at oneself for being so powerless while everyone else fought to the death was not a pleasant feeling. "They knew. That's why they stayed behind."

Ramuh looked at Dagger critically. The girl looked very much confused and distressed of her situation. "It is true that you were not the one who caused the destruction. But I must ask you, what will you do now?"

"If I were more powerful..." Dagger muttered to herself. "If I could use summon magic..." A light bulb went off. "I beg of you, please help me!"

"And cause more destruction?" countered Ramuh. Some powerful Summoners, proud of their capabilities had used their talents without discretion. They abused their summoning magic for more control, convinced that a world under their complete ruling was the best way to protect it, even if it meant elimination of certain tribes. The result was the near destruction of everything.

"I was afraid of my summon magic, but not anymore!" The determination in Dagger's voice was firm.

The thunder god smiled. His shimmering form brightened until it was unbearable to look at. When he dimmed, he was different looking. The hunched-back old man was gone and in his place stood a tall figure that looked to be a king of kings. His white beard was flowing and smooth. The robe he donned was fit for lords. A highly decorated staff of a bluish color replaced his gnarled stick.

Dagger and Vivi shrank away from the wondrous form. Ramuh was no longer a midget old man, but a true mighty God of Thunder. They were staring at him with so much awe that they did not see Zidane cross his arms and tap his foot in irritation.

"Many years have passed since I last served a master..." said Ramuh, his voice boomed deeply like the thunder from the skies. "I must test to see whether you are truly fit to be my master. I will hide five manifestations of myself in this forest. each one will carry a piece of the 'Hero's Story.' Collect all five pieces and tell me the story. If you put together the story to my satisfaction, I shall become your eidolon." With that, the thunder god vanished.

Dagger and Vivi stared for a few second before they became self-conscious.

"I'm sorry," apologized Dagger to no one in particular. "I know we must hurry..."

Zidane gave her an encouraging smile. "It's okay, Dagger. You gotta do what you gotta do."

"I'll help you, too," piped Vivi.

Dagger's look was grateful as she nodded. "Thanks, you two." Once again, she felt fortunate to have these friends in the most troubling of times. She recalled the days of her youth, when the noble children she played with would run away whenever they did something wrong, leaving her with all the blame. It was different now. She had friends she could depend on. The next thing she had to do was get her summoning magic back and maybe, just maybe, she could set things right. She proceeded to look for the spirits of Ramuh.

When Dagger found all the pieces of the story and committed them to memory, she requested to speak with the Thunder God alone. Vivi and Zidane did not mind, this was her task after all. The two did found themselves in the comfortable nook between a tree and a root, resting and listening to the story.

Vivi sat with his short feet spread out in a u-shape. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, partially propping himself up with his short arms. Vivi listened intently for the story for he loved great tales of adventure. It was like having grandfather tell him stories again. Vivi could just imagine Joseph's expression when the troops came and asked him for aid and his daughter's melancholy when her father never returned.

Zidane closed his eyes as Dagger's soft recital of the story drifted into his ears. He actually knew the story very well. Back during the time when there was no Gaia, no Mist, when he was even smaller than Vivi, a woman named Linetha Lesvi would often tell him stories like this. Her stories were never about princesses and kings in their indulgence of happily ever afters, but about the people and their daily struggles to make the best of what little they had. She would often tell tales of steadfast friendship, sacrifices to uphold a value, and of lost love. The woman would always tell him to reflect upon it but never give it a direct meaning. To reduce the complexity of their actions to mere words was not only disrespectful but profane.

"Let's go to Lindblum!" cried Dagger, bringing Zidane out of his reverie.

"...Hey, old man!" called Zidane. He wanted to have a word with Ramuh. "You've gone already?" Zidane sounded more harsh than he intended.

"What's wrong?" asked Vivi.

"I wanted to ask why he made Dagger play such a silly game." The thief looked down, remembering some of Linetha's words. Thinking about it made him sad and mad at the same time. Though he had forgiven the past wrongs, deep in his soul, there was still an unmitigated anger toward all Gaian eidolons. "Heroic? Human? Those are just things people say after the fact. Why try to give meaning to what the main character of the story chose?"

"...I think the old man would've become her eidolon either way," said Vivi. He could detect the slight grudge in Zidane's voice though Vivi could not understand why. "That's the impression I got."

"You're exactly right..." The deep voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Vivi and Zidane looked upward to the sky. They knew who was talking to them.

"It's not what the people say afterward...What's important is being true to oneself. She may not have realized it, but when she wished to learn how to use summon magic, the summon power returned to her. Summon magic can be used for good or evil. She is still young, but there is room for growth...So I chose her as my master. I'll be watching over...I hope you two will also protect her."

Vivi was still in a bit of awe, but he could not agree more. "Y-Yeah!"

Zidane glowered to himself. Ramuh wanted a promise, one that will protect his precious little Summoner against all danger, including the Dark Messenger.

_"Will you protect her?"_ Ramuh questioned again privately to him.

Zidane relented. "Of course..."

The pieces of the story... (AN: included for those who haven't played the game for a while.)

'Beginning' "Once upon a time, 33 small countries fought together against an empire. One day, a rebel troop visited a man named Joseph, who lived with his daughter. Owing a debt to the troop, he gladly accepted their plead for help. They headed for a cavern in the snowfield.

'Cooperation' "With Joseph's help, the troop defeated the adamantoise in the snow field cavern and acquired the Goddess Bell they needed to enter the empire's castle.

'Silence' "On their way home, they fell into a trap set by a traitor. Joseph gave his life to save the troop. The troop left without telling Joseph's daughter, Nelly, about the tragedy.

'Hero' "Historian's explanation: Although Joseph's death was not reported to his daughter, the manner of his death speaks for itself. This is the story of a true hero.

"Human' "Historian's explanation: The fact that they didn't report Joseph's death to his daughter was indicative of their guilt for failing to protect him. In the end, heroes are also human."

The three had left Pinnacle Rocks around mid afternoon and made way towards Lindblum Castle. They crossed the vast grassland of the Lindblum Plateau. The Lindblum breeze made an entire ocean of grass sway like sea anemones. The city of Lindblum was clear in the distance, rising out of the ground like a giant engine. The three walked in a staggered line with Zidane leading the way and Vivi guarding the rear. The two talked about the events since their separation in Lindblum, trying to fill holes in Dagger's memory.

Dagger was so full of questions. She asked about the conditions of Burmecia, how the city was in that rain-soaked land. There were many questions about Freya, the Dragoon Knights, and the musin royal family. When she exhausted the questions about Burmecia, she asked about Cleyra. The topic of Cleyra took a good while to describe as Dagger had a lot of questions about the priesthood and their holy tree. Cleyra had the mysterious people that never liked contact with the outside world, yet Zidane seemed to know everything about them. Still, at the end, the approximate situation was gravely simple.

"To sum it up, Burmecia is in ruins and Cleyra is gone ," said Zidane. "Their citizens are either dead or in hiding. We don't know about the small towns and what will happen to them. We do know that most of the border Gates are closed and guarded."

None of them said much after that. Their situation was more complicated than most would ever experience. A regular mage and thief had no reason, no inherited responsibility to end international conflicts. Garnet was a princess, she was to be the head of a nation someday. But she was only sixteen and hid behind the curtains of regality by her mother, becoming protected yet deceived. Each of the three was silent in their own thoughts, wondering where their paths would take them.

The sky was dark now, an ugly yellow and tan hue covered the skies. Large clouds, the color of red, threatened to storm but no rain ever came down. A northerly wind started to blow, causing the grass to thrash violently. As they strode closer to Lindblum, an ominous feeling creped over Zidane's spine. Something was about to happen, he knew it.

_"What role do you play in this, eldest brother?_ thought Zidane. He knew Kuja had always been in the middle of catastrophic events ever since they came to Gaia. The elder brother was an erratic contrast of personalities. He refused to live his life as a tiny insignificant speck and at the same time, wanted nothing more than hermitage away from all. Zidane could not blame him though, Kuja was the only person who lived through the Perishing. To be alive but completely alone and forgotten was much more terrible than the fate of their people.

_"Terra...that feels so far away now"_ thought Zidane to himself, putting him in a bad mood. He normally did not allow himself to brood about the past, but he could not help but think, _"I wonder..what would had happened, if **they** never came..."_

"Zidane," called Dagger suddenly, breaking their silence and Zidane's thoughts.

Zidane stopped in his tracks. Vivi, who brought up the rear, also stopped. Both eyes looked at Dagger expectantly.

"I want to use summon magic...to protect **everyone**..." said Dagger. Her words were slow but full of determination. She understood the destructive powers she could wield and what she could do with it. The simple three words of "Cleyra is gone" had clarified exactly the potency of her powers. If she learned to use it to protect people, then maybe she could stop her mother from doing these atrocious acts. And when that happened, she would talk her mother out of her insane ideas and everything would be alright again.

Zidane's sky-blue eyes glittered at Dagger's declaration, like they had seen the same expression from elsewhere. It was Dagger's favorite look. Out of everyone, Zidane was probably the person who understood her the most.

"You can do it!" he encouraged. "I know you can."

The princess gave Zidane a grateful look. Even if the confirmation was from a thief, Dagger's confidence inflated at his words. There was just something about Zidane that made her feel safe around him, even if he tried to be a womanizer and tried to kidnap her and tried to touch her ass...Dagger forgave him all of that. His actions were more in keeping with that of a knight than the bandit he claimed to be.

"Um..." voiced Vivi. Dagger and Zidane were still gazing upon one another.

"Zidane," called Vivi.

Unwillingly, Zidane tore away from Dagger's eyes and turned to Vivi.

Vivi pointed to a rapidly enlarging spec in the sky. "Look..."

All three turned toward the sky. That spec had turned into a fully decorated and gaudy airship.

"That's...the Red Rose..." whispered Zidane. The ship's significance quickly struck a chord in his mind. "She's after Lindblum!"

"Wha?"

An explosion took their attention to Lindblum. Airships, hundreds upon hundreds of airships closed in on the massive mountain that was the city. Breeching pods were shot out of the ships into the main corridors of Lindblum. Fires, originating by magic, started bursting in various places like a patchwork of napalm. Even in their distance, they could hear the screams of people as more blue lights from the ships trickled into the city.

"Telepods," said Zidane. He looked confused and angry. The sensations he had not felt for years were raising thousands of alarms. "They're sending back mages directly inside the castle..."

Vivi just stared at Zidane dumbly. Anything about Black Mages caught Vivi's attention.

"...and she'll use summon magic afterwards," finished Zidane.

Dagger just looked at Zidane for one second. Her entire body grew tense and her heart beat like a butterfly in a storm. "No!" She did not want to believe it. The sweet woman who had raised her since childhood would never do war with her brother-in-law. "Mother would never do that!" In a burst of speed, she sprinted with all her might toward Lindlbum, hoping that her mother would somehow see her and cease her madness.

"Dagger!" called Zidane. If the summoning began with Dagger nearby, she would be killed. Zidane knew this very well, he had seen it happen many times. Once an eidolon was under the service of a master, depending on the eidolon's nature, the eidolon's will became the master's will. In Brahne's insanity, there was no telling what the eidolon would do. He sprinted after her, with Vivi hot on his heels.

"Stop!" Zidane shouted as he caught Dagger's hands. Just then, a worm-like eidolon burst out of the ground. A large mouth, opening wide like the black abyss, started a windy vortex of air, sucking in everything. The monstrosity took anything that was not bolted down. Pieces of building, the Lindblum guards, black mages and squealing townspeople all flew into the mouth of the monster. The sounds, the screams of terrified humans and the stifled groans of the black mages surpassed the deafening wind roar from the eidolon.

The scene before them made Dagger put a hand to her mouth. She emitted a gagging sound, too horrified at the atrocity before her. All those people, gone in a matter of minutes, leaving not even a trace as the eidolon shimmered and disappeared. Dagger fell to her knees, feeling a sensation of helplessness gnawing at her heart. She wanted nothing more than to cry for all those people who had just perished.

Zidane placed a hand on Dagger's shoulders. The girl took the hand instead, taking whatever comfort in that simple gesture. Prudently, Zidane said nothing, but only turned to gaze upon the invasion by Alexandrian airships upon Lindblum with his pale blue eyes.

Wow...that took a while...Might have to wait a long while for the next one as Spring is officially over.

Suikorin


	5. Lindblum: The Desire To See

Hello, I'm back after about a year of absence. Right now, I have a terrible cold and pretty much bedridden and can only look at online homework and stuff. Then, I stumbled upon this story in one of my files. I think I'll go and TRY to finish this story. Chances of that happening anytime soon? about .02...

Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine so bleh!

Fallen, Chapter 5: Lindblum: The Desire to see Outer Continent

_Over 500 Years ago, in a major summoner settlement..._

_The Summoner Priest, Jordon, looked deterministically at the two now-caged monsters._

_At first glance, no one could ever mistake them for monsters. The pale hair simmered like gold, falling haphazardly on their shoulders and eyes. Fine downy soft feathers were locked within their hair. Pale eyes, as pale as the gaze of Shiva watched with unfathomable comprehension. White suites darkened by dried blood, much like the blood stained robes of virgin brides, covered them. They looked more to be fallen angels than hell spawn demons._

_But Jordon could not mistake them for angels. No. He saw right through the facade. The two were Terrans, a defeated tribe who were once a subservient race of Summoners. Their monkey-like tails were indicative of their animalistic origin. The two children belonged to that tribe of bandits and murderers. The Terrans dabbled in the dark arts, made sacrifices to their black Gods...until one day, the High Priestess Carol could stand no more of their evil doings. _

_"So, you are who they call "Dark Messenger." commented Jordon. The Summoner Priest was a tall man in his forties, bearded, with light brown eyes. He was considered a powerful one, capable of drawing out the spirit of a silver dragon from Terra._

_The older child glanced at Jordon, but did not speak. He sat on the steel bench of the cell, holding the younger child on his lap like one would hold on to a teddy bear. Pale blue eyes, so light that they were almost white, gazed upon Jordon steadily with all the unblinking intensity of a granite statue. _

_Jordon took time to study the children's faces. The older one, no more than fifteen, was a handsome male child. His hair was quite fair, almost whitish except for the tinge of gold. The younger child was about five, barely at an age of comprehension. His features were adorable, much like the older child except darker. The hair had a faint coppery tinge and his skin a marred tan. Unfortunately, the younger child was shivering with illness. He nestled his head in the older one's neck, whispered feverish words that Jordon had no understanding of. _

_"You two related?" Jordon asked. _

_The elder child nodded silently. He was acting too calm for Jordon's comfort. Other prisoners never acted as serene as this one. Though Summoners never openly tortured their prisoners, they did keep them in dank and dirty cells. Abusive words, often uttered by the much hated and ill-disposed warden, were usually more than enough to wear down a prisoner's mind._

_"Are there more of you?" asked Jordon carefully. _

_The elder child shook his head. His hand went to the younger one's forehead and wiped the sweat off his head. _

_"Ah...Good..." whispered Jordon to himself. As subhuman as Terrans were, they were fearsome warriors. Their bravery was the double-edged sword. They made powerful eidolons, but also terrifying red mages. The greatest Summoner, Alexander, had called upon the Lord of the Dragons Bahamut, an eidolon made out of a powerful nameless Terran. However, in doing that, he had lost control over the Lord of the Dragons, and he perished. Jordon himself enjoyed the pursuit of more powerful eidolons, but not at the cost of lives, Summoner lives that is._

_"Did you really destroy Philon Hisah?" asked Jordon finally. It was in the still smoking ruins of Philon Hisah where the legions found the two. The elder was holding the shivering young protectively. They were partially covered with blood from the bodies of the soldiers who had desperately tried to detain them. Both Terrans were exhausted, and the legions had no trouble in capturing the two creatures._

_"Yes," stated the elder child in a beautifully melodic but deadpan voice, the same ones that should had been reserved for epitaph reciting. His eyes turned deep red for a very brief moment before flashing back into blue. "Philon Hisah deserved it."_

_"Deserve it or not, you destroyed a city, and you will have to be punished," said Jordon solemnly. "The elders have sentenced you to have your soul extracted."_

_The elder child hugged in one in his arms tighter. "What will happen to him?" he finally asked. _

_"He killed nearly all of the people in Uras Ima. Since he is far too young to have soul extraction, he will be hanged."_

_"I see," the elder whispered softly, the sound getting stuck in his throat. He looked, up, straight into the elder's eyes. "You shall be punished also," he said with that same soft whisper._

_"What?" uttered Jordon almost incredulously. _

_"There are no words to describe my fury with you Summoners," he said with mind-numbing calm. It was as if he had lost all capacity to feel anything, only the robotic hatred was left behind. "To have my unborn sister ripped from my mother's womb right in front of me. To see my world burn to the ground. To be restrained because of my mistaken belief that it is wrong to kill..."_

_"Now look here..." Jordon was about to say more when a large crashing sound shattered the peace. The ground trembled and the sound of ferocious wind blew down the cells._

_Still with that calm unemotional voice, the elder child kept on talking, his voice rang in a terrible symphony. "After the Perishing, I thought I was alone. You cannot possibly understand what that felt like to wander the streets of Zathusela, thinking that you are the last."_

_"Zathusela?" queried Jordon. "The city of the devil itself?"_

_"Ha. Zethusela is no more devilish than Philon Hisah."_

_Now the roaring wind was louder than ever. One of the guards burst through the iron doors, screaming in agony as supernatural flames burned him from the inside out. _

_"It's burning! The city has been burning!" cried a woman from above._

_"What?" uttered Jordon. "Since when?"_

_"Ahhh!" screamed the woman as her limbs were suddenly engulfed with flames. "Since you came down..Holy...One..." the woman fell, her entire body ravished by fire._

_Jordon's eyes were wide in shock a the guard crawled miserably toward the cell with a key in hand. However, the key started to melt and burn into his hand, searing his flesh even more._

_"But then I found him! I am not alone! My soul rejoiced with gladness incomprehensible by all. But it's just so like your kind to take away what little I have."_

_The guard dropped his key. He twitched on the ground helplessly as he tried one last time to bat out the flames that was chewing him from the inside out._

_"You animal!" accused Jordon, despite the cracking of the metal bars, softening under the heat. _

_"I may be, for losing myself in my selfish desires to utterly destroy your kind."_

_The guard with the key had stopped moving. His flesh had turned mostly to ashes._

_"Shiva!" screamed Jordon, calling upon the ever so cold ice empress. The eidolon was the best remedy to fire. "Douse this fire!"_

_Now the elder's eyes turned blood red. His hair flared into a deep red also and his entire form shimmered a dark crimson. _

_The Ice Queen coalesced into the beautiful woman, but instead of standing next to the Summoner, she stood next to the Dark Messenger. She kneeled and held her blue hand to her chest._

_"What the hell?" cursed Jordon. "What are you doing?" he screamed at the ice woman._

_"Shiva is an eidolon born from the purging flames of terra," explained the child, his voice rising, "and she answers to a Caller!"_

_The ice woman stood up, tall and stunningly beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled, and she held up a hand of ice._

_Jordon was unable to scream before the ice engulfed him, immediately freezing his entire being. _

_"And for you," the elder child continued to whisper. This time, his vast voice rang in the Summoner's mind. "You will die the same way she died." The child's finger snapped crisply._

_The Jordon ice statue very suddenly, shattered._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Currently, in Lindblum...

"It's so quiet..." said Zidane to fill in the silence. He seemed more apprehensive than normal, but anyone would be if they saw their home in ruins. "Like Zathusela..."

Vivi observed Zidane when he made that comment. The thought of Freya came to mind, and how the musine woman was struck into disbelief. Zidane though, did not seem to be in disbelief. He seemed more puzzled than anything.

They were now standing at the plateau gate of Lindblum. Bits of the wooden gates and metal parts were on the ground. Darkened marks from fire magic were evident on every section of wall.

"Mother..." Dagger sounded like she was about to have a heart attack. "I can't believe you attacked Lindblum!"

"Careful!" cautioned Zidane right after Dagger's comment. "They might still be around."

Zidane looked left and right, his head turned and expression solemn. During war times, a single decision could mean life or death. Right now, he was with the wrong people. It would be much easier if he had Blank, Marcus, or Boss with him. At least he could depend on them to get themselves out of trouble. But with Vivi and the princess? Vivi would likely stumble into trouble and Garnet would likely **try** to stumble into trouble. Dagger definitely needed someone to be with her, which made Vivi the last to help. Zidane began combing the area for a safe place for Vivi. Finally, he saw a rather small cavity that was tucked away in between the decorative sculptures. "Vivi," he said, "you stay here and hide."

The rebuke was immediate.

"NO WAY!" screech Vivi. He seldom screeched, and it sounded like blowing air through a pinched hallow tube. "It's dangerous here!"

"There are Alexandrian soldier everywhere," said Zidane reasonably. "To them, Black Mages are expendable. You should stay out of their sight."

"Oh," murmured red Vivi, obviously displeased at the notion of being left behind. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Don't fret. We'll be back," said Zidane.

Dagger gave Vivi an apologetic look. What Zidane said was true and she would not say anything to the contrary. "I'm sorry, Vivi."

"It's okay...Just make it quick."

Zidane nodded. "Come on, let's go."

The two teens entered a new Lindblum. Beyond the entrance tunnel revealed a city that was not the same as before.

The constant drone of machinery had stopped. Air cabs that used to blare an annoying but familiar hiss were quiet. All sounds of technological marvel that made Lindblum such a vibrant industrialized city were replaced by hushed discussions of its disoriented citizens and Alexandrian captains shouting orders to their subordinates.

Dagger stepped a few paces behind Zidane, keeping her head down. She peaked up a few times for a quick cursory of the city but ducked down as soon as she saw an Alexandrian from the corner of her eye. She wanted to see the true horrors of war, not as a desire but as a duty. All her life, sheltered as a princess, never could have prepared her for this. The studies of international conflicts were never heavily emphasized under Doctor Tot's gentle tutelage. He had always stressed the importance of domestic policies and histories. War, a great part of any history, was largely ignored.

"This sucks," said Zidane softly as shoved some debris out of the way with his feet. Underneath the debris was a flattened wizard's hat from an unknown back mage. Zidane look at it for a brief moment then shook his head as a grim expression overcame his face.

"What...is it?" asked Dagger. Zidane had always been the optimistic person in the group. It was rare for him to be carrying on a face other than the carefree cheer he always had.

Zidane shrugged. "I feel bad for the black mages," said Zidane. "They spend their entire lives serving others, only to end like this." He shook his head. "The injustice is sickening. It's not right."

Dagger blinked. Zidane's comment was unexpected from a commoner.

"What's that up ahead?" pointed Zidane.

A mob of Lindblumians were gathered around a Black Mage that was literally torn apart. The mage was lying in a pool of thick black liquid. Its hat, cut in various places, bent over like a man with its throat cut to the bones. A local tanner poked it with a broom, seeing if it was still alive, still dangerous.

The Black Mage's finger twitched and hazy eyes opened partially. Its little movement sent the small crowd into a frenzied panic, and one merchant's son in particular drew a pocket knife and motioned to stab the doll.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried Zidane, catching attention from everyone in the square. He quickly darted toward merchant's son, leaving Dagger a ways behind him. He stunned the merchant's son with his sudden appearance and knocked the knife out of his hand.

The Lindblumians were quick to step away, easily startled since the surprise attack last night.

Zidane stepped protectively in front of the Mage, giving his best warning glare. "You do not hurt someone who is already down!"

"Why are you defending it?" cried the self-same merchant's son. His stony face was now trailed by angry tears. "It killed my mother! And she was begging for her life on her knees!"

"Yeah!" the small crowd agreed. Many of them had suffered some property damage, some more than others.

"And you're willing to kill another person for your mother's death?" asked Zidane.

"It's not a person! I want it dead! So it can't hurt anyone else!" stated the merchant's son.

Zidane gave a brief glance at the Black Mage. The thing's eye's brightened once, gurgled out unintelligible words and black goo before its eyes went completely black.

Zidane's shoulder drooped visibly. "Go ahead...It's already dead."

He left hurriedly and joined Dagger again.

Dagger did not ask Zidane anything when he came back. The expression on his face begged no questions asked.

"Let's just go," said the thief. "I think we can find something if we go to the hub of the Business District. Stay close to me, don't let your eyes stray."

Dagger nodded. She carefully walked as close to Zidane as she dared. She felt terrible. Lindblum was Zidane's home, the place where most of his memories were created. She was a princess. She had the obligation as a future ruler and should had done all in her power to protect people everywhere. He must have been angry with her for being unable to prevent her mother's acts.

Like the words of a prophet, they saw a few Lindblum relief soldiers standing around Minister Artania.

"Uncle Artania!" cried Dagger.

Her voice struck a chord within the minister. Artania turned from his audience of soldiers to see his beloved princess. "Princess Garnet! Master Zidane! Glad to see you're both safe." The relief in his voice was obvious. "Everyone. Attend to your assigned duties," he said to his subordinates.

With every Lindblum soldier scattered to aid the disoriented citizens, Dagger allowed herself the comfort of rushing into Artania's arms. "Oh Uncle! This is horrible! I don't know why Mother has done this...I...I..." Dagger was taking deep breaths. She was a princess, and thus had to take heed never to show any weaknesses. "Where's Uncle Cid? Is he alright? Did my mother hurt him? Is he safe?"

"He's fine," assured Artania. "He's fine. The castle was spared. He is alive."

"Thank goodness," sighed Dagger, her biggest worries eased.

"I'll take you to see him," said Artania.

Dagger nodded and turned her head around for her companion. "Come; let us go see Uncle Cid."

Zidane was looking at a pile of rubble. He could see from the black ooze that a Mage had been crushed to death when one of the ton-sized stones from the castle parapets had fallen. Torn pieces of clothes and leather were all that was left of him. Zidane said a silent prayer for the Mages, hoping a better afterlife than the one offered on this plane. Sighing gravely, he joined the Minister and Princess.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The three passed the many damaged and rubble-strewn areas before ascending the half crumbled steps to an overseeing parapet where the noble born enjoyed the festival of the hunt.

Zidane lingered behind the Minister and Princess, taking in the massive damage of the city. There were still people, soldiers and black mages buried underneath the large blocks of fallen limestone. People, mostly concerned citizens and Lindblum soldiers, were walking around, keeping an eye out for those in need. Children, left confused and lost during the attack, loitered around the streets. Some cried, some banded together. They were picked up by the remaining Lindblum soldiers.

So much better than what had happened to us, muttered Zidane to himself, knowing that it was likely no one could understand him.

Zidane continued to watch the milling of civilians below as the oglop regent and beautiful princess exchanged words. He wondered how he should feel. Lindblum was his home, even with all the thieves and homeless people. It was a place where there was a home even for the most dejected people. Zidane felt that he should be angry with Queen Brahne and his brother for the needless interruption of normal life. However, the anger, the towering rage that should had been threatening to swallow his reason was absent.

I feel no pity for them, whispered Zidane, recalling some of older brother's cold bitter words. Let them suffer, for they at least have the option of death.

Zidane shook head. Revenge was wrong, not in the scale Kuja had planned it.

"Zidane," called Dagger, turning the boy's attention to the noble-born conversation.

"Mister Zidane," addressed Regent Cid formally. "Thank you for rescuing Princess Garnet Gwok! "

Zidane shrugged slightly.

"But Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix were left behind," said Dagger in a worried voice.

"Ah," sighed Cid with relief. He heard of Freya and Steiner before. They were people of good repute. But Beatrix was a ferocious lioness who could not be defeated even by a hundred knights. "The renowned Lady General Beatrix. I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"I don't think so, either," assured Zidane. Dagger worried too much over nothing, in Zidane's opinion. "We wound up in Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno, but..." _as long as Kuja doesn't lend a personal hand in this _"...they will be fine on their own."

" Gwok-gwok! Pinnacle...?" mused the regent. "Did you ride the gargant?"

"You knew," stated Zidane.

"It's my job to know the land surrounding my country," explained Cid. "However, I lack foresight at times. Brahne was after the gwok eidolons. That much, I knew. But I underestimated the power of the eidolons..."

"Well, I am glad you surrendered," said Zidane, knowing what eidolons could truly do. "Cleyra resisted and perished."

A blanket of gloom settled over them. Queen Brahne, a sister-in law to Cid by marriage, was on the verge of taking over the world. Cid did not wish for a full-scale war against Alexandria. The Cleyrans lost their home. And Dagger felt completely helpless in all of this.

_What should I say?_ she thought desperately to herself. Because of her mother, Zidane came back to a ruined home. Because of her inaction, Burmeica was attacked. Because of the eidolons within her, Cleyra was completely destroyed. "_What can I do...?"_

Some conversation in the background distracted them.

"Hey, we got a live on here!"

"Watch out! It might attack!"

"Hey, this one's much smaller than the others."

"Ouch!" cried the familiar voice. "Let me go! I'm not one of them!"

"Then why are you dressed like a black mage?"

Zidane and Dagger came to a sudden realization. "That must be..."

Two burly Lindblum soldiers huffed in the presence of the regent, looking proud. "We took an Alexandrian soldier into custody!"

Poor Vivi, the little black mage, was held by the arms, almost dangling off the ground. His yellow eyes shone with indignation. "I just said..!"

"Should we turn it over to Alexandria?" said the other, looking ingenious.

"Let him go!" commanded Artania, feeling slightly unhappy with the two soldiers. Just because they survived the attack did not mean they were great soldiers. "Master Vivi is not an Alexandrian soldier. He is in a disguise to deceive the enemy."

The clever looking solider was startled. "I-I see!" he fumbled, dropping the mage. "My apologies."

Vivi said not a word, but stumped over to Zidane. He glared with yellow eyes at the retreating soldiers, feeling slightly smug for being right.

It was then that Cid decided it was a good time to reveal some more information. "I've acquired more information about Queen Brahne," he began with gwoks in between. "A weapons dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks. He has been supplying Brahne with highly advanced magic weapons."

Silence fell. Dagger looked enraged. Vivi looked hurt. Zidane crossed his arms.

"Supplying my mother...with weapons?" whispered Dagger.

Cid nodded gravely. "The black mage soldiers are among these weapons. According to eyewitnesses in Treno, Kuja appeared from the northern sky on a silver dragon."

"He came from the Outer Continent," said Zidane. His sudden interjection mildly surprised the others. "It's a land north of us, beyond the mist."

"I believe Kuja is the only one supplying Brahne with weapons," said Cid.

"Then...that man!" realized Dagger suddenly. "That man at the castle must have been Kuja. He must be the one corrupting my mother!"

"So he is the true root of the world's troubles," mused Artania. "If we destroy him, then the war would end."

"Yes," agreed the princess. "We must eliminate him!"

At her words, Vivi, the much forgotten mage felt a slight tension from the monkey boy next to him. He looked up to find Zidane's fist clenched into a ball and his expression disturbingly solemn.

Cid smiled with satisfaction at Dagger's declaration "Defeat Kuja, and Brahne loses her weapon supply. That will be our cue for a counterattack."

"Yes," agreed Artania. "Kuja will find other clients, even if we defeat Brahne."

"I make no excuses for my mother's behavior," declared Dagger. "But I shan't forgive Kuja for taking advantage of her!" she paused. "But first, we must rescue Steiner and the other..."

"Can't," said Zidane, interrupting her moment of doubt. "Cid needs his soldiers to protect the civilians."

Dagger looked like she was about to protest.

"They will be fine," reassured the thief. "Dagger. Freya is the best Dragon knight of Burmecia. Beatrix and Rusty had extensive training. They can't lose. Besides, you have me to protect you!"

"Then I will go look for Kuja," determined Dagger.

"Goodies," said Zidane. "Now, let's go to town. We need some supplies. Fossil Roo is going to be a long trip."

"Wait, we aren't using airships?" asked Dagger, looking confused at Zidane and Cid.

"All airship run on mist," reminded Zidane. "There is no mist on the Outer Continent. The one Cid has that doesn't run on mist is not ready. The harbor has been seized and we can't exactly swim to the Outer Continent."

"But what's this Fossil Roo?"

"It's a cave that leads to the Outer Continent," said Zidane. "I've known about it, but I never used it though..."

"How...?" Cid looked at Zidane critically. His oglop mind was trying to comprehend how Zidane had easily assessed the militaristic situation of Lindblum only after an hour and knew about the cave.

"Cid, I belong to a traveling troop of thieves and actors. We do get lost sometimes," explained Zidane as if he heard Cid's question.

That put Cid's mind at ease. He felt relieved that Zidane was a relatively bright young man. Zidane was disreputable for sure, but certainly well learned in many other skills an otherwise traditional education lacked. It would do all the countries of Mist no good if the princess had an idiot as a bodyguard.

"Please protect Princess Garnet," gwoked Cid, bouncing over to Zidane. He gave the thief a sack of jingling coins. "It's not much, but use it to prepare for the journey."

Zidane opened the sack, checking the glittering coins inside. "Definitely not much," he grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Cid turned red 'oglopily' for a moment. However, before Cid had a chance to reprimand him for the ungrateful comment, Zidane already walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The entire preparation took more than three hours. Zidane, along with Princess Garnet, went to what few shops that were still open and bought many supplies at discount prices once the owners realized that they were resisting the Alexandrian rule.

Zidane was particularly keen on the material selection. A trip to the Outer Continent without the support of advanced technology would undoubtedly be difficult for a princess and a mage. Weaponry would not be his main concern, but recovery fluids would be. Small pots for cooking and flint would also be necessary just in case all of them exhausted their magic. As his two other companions were magicians, preparation would be the key to a successful trip.

"Hey, Zidane," called Dagger once they were on the lift to the ground floor of Lindblum.

Zidane, who was lost in thought for a while, looked at her with the same boyish grin and confident twinkle in his eyes.

"Do we really have to go to the Outer Continent...?" asked Dagger. She had been uncertain ever since the decision to go after Kuja. She had never taken a trip so far away from home. Now she had to travel to an unexplored continent. A part of her was filled with excitement, but the other part was filled with fear and doubt.

"Well, you said you wanna go. If you don't, I have to go."

"Oh? Why do you have to go?"

Zidane paused, looking slightly contemplative. "I worry for an older brother of mine. He lives in the Outer Continent."

"Brother?" asked Dagger. Why had she never know that before? "You mean Tantalus brother?"

Zidane shook his head. "No. My blood brother."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes as Dagger digested this news. She felt surprised that Zidane had a real relative. _But I shouldn't be..._Dagger realized that she never asked Zidane about his family and thought of him as an orphan. There were many children in Alexandria without parents or any other surviving relatives. The situation prevailed everywhere, and certainly more true in the slum quarters. She automatically assumed that Zidane was one of the same.

Dagger looked at the thief quizzically. The youth had turned his back on her, looking up. Dagger suddenly realized that Zidane himself never brought up the topic of family until now. In fact, she knew very little about him other than his various adventures as a Tantalus Bandit. "You never told me that you had a brother," she accused, but her tone was soft.

Zidane shrugged, his expression was more than slightly saddened. "We aren't on the best of terms."

A few more moment of silence then Dagger asked, "So, does he have a tail like you and all?"

"Yeah. We look very much alike," answered Zidane. "Our mother used to tell me that if we were the same age, she wouldn't be able to tell us apart."

"You have a mother?" asked Dagger incredulously.

"Well...yeah, at least I used to," Zidane laughed, seeing the disbeliving expression on her face. "Where did you think I came from? Thin air?"

Dagger blushed slightly. She had no doubt touched upon a sensitive subject by accident, but she still wished to know about her companion. "What was she like?"

Zidane's lips twisted sardonically. "Crazy."

"Oh..." The princess was silenced. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," said Zidane. "It was a long time ago. I would be more concerned about getting to the Outer Continent. I haven't been back there since I was a kid. I might not remember too much."

"Yes..."

The lift squealed to a stop. Dagger still had one more question in mind.

"What's your brother's name?" the young woman asked.

Zidane was only a step off the lift. He looked back, his eyes unreadable. "Mortum Angeli."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hour following their complete preparation, Cid had secured a trolley and given it to the group of three. The regent, though trapped in his oglop body and oglop mind, still retained much of his human ingenuity. He had provided the team with a Lindblum treasure, an ancient leather map of the world. For all his perilous works, he had to suffer through Zidane's insulting mistake of Lindlbum treasure for a rag.

"You do well to protect Princess Garnet," reminded Cid, addressing specifically Zidane.

"You do well to protect Lindblum," said Zidane. "The city needs you more than ever. Don't get caught."

" Gwok ! Don't worry. I am stronger than I look," boasted Cid, thumping a thin feeble limb to his chest, which caused him to wheeze. "No go! They'll squeeze all the oglop oil out of my body if we're caught!"

"Then let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Fossil Roo: Lani

AN: Problem with this is that I really hate it when the characters are severely out of their natural personality. I believe Zidane to be one really deep thinking guy. It takes a lot of guts to have your life philosophy as "You don't need a reason to help people." Sounds brainlessly simple, but compared to other people's quotes, his philosophy is not only selfless, but convinced. That means he's got to have one heck of a forgiveness policy, and in my opinion, that is one very unnatural person. So out of everyone, he is the most difficult to work with.

So this part happens near the Qu swamp and Fossil Roo. Happy reading.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - Fossil Roo

When a person's nerves are high strung with worries and stress, the person typically becomes an insomniac. They may feel tired, laying down with their eyelids as heavy as anvils and their limbs like cast-iron pipes. The worries, however, wrack the mind, chasing away the will to slumber.

_Brother' 'o brother, where art thou?_ thought Zidane, reciting one of the obscure lines from the many plays he had performed.

He laid near the low camp fire, his arms raised behind his head, cradling his skull with laced hands. He gazed upon the many stars in the sky, taking in the bright burning points, tracing the known constellations.

_"There's the legendary Ark who carried the hopes and dreams of people," _a voice seemed to drift into his head._ "He started as a man, a Caller of the highest caliber. When time came for him to pass on to eternity, he wished to stay and guard his beloved people. Thus he hung himself in the sky, forever watching over us."_

_"If he is a man, then why do we see him as a machine?"_

_"Ark has lost his original form over the years because the people's memories of him have changed," the voice said gently._

_"Will I be able to call him?"_ Zidane found himself mouthing the words.

_"When you are old enough."_

"But I never will be old enough," muttered Zidane almost regretfully. "I'm not a true Caller."

Then, Zidane's blue eyes slowly turned toward the full red moon. There was a halo around the moon, a ring of lava-colored light encircling protectively around the planet he had once called home. Zidane drank in the sights of the smooth uniform moon, thinking of the cobalt metallic vegetations that dotted the cities and blue structures that reached into the sky. It was an alien world of cool colors and a sky so deeply crimson, one could easily mistake it for a world in the eternal afterglow of a wonderful sunset. There were once many people, vibrant and dull, rich and poor, young and old. Everything contrasted so sharply against each other that there wasn't a moment when life was not as sweet an existence or as daring a challenge. Seas of people, oceans of them, crowded the squares of Zatheusela as they cheered at the presentation of the youngest princess. Awe struck silence fell over the crowd as the Grand Empress, Inetha Lesvi, graced the people with her exceeding beauty, followed by the shouts of triumph and hope as she called upon Ozma. It was a raucous place, more lively than Lindblum, more classy than Treno, more mysterious than Esto Gaza, and more sophisticated than Alexandria.

But all of a sudden, the red skies turned hot. The earth was awashed with scalding flames. A holocaust on a scale never before seen, devoured everything that resembled life. He saw the cries of mothers and children as they were torn away from each other, and the taunting jeers and satisfied smiles of murderers once they captured a powerful soul. Worse, the faces of his sisters staring at him with dead eyes, then the gruesome mangling and burning. So many human forms in flames, crying out for release. His own hands reaching out, desperately wanting to help. Then his own fingers caught on fire, liquid fire.

Zidane took a deep shuddering breath. He felt some moisture in his eyes but blinked it away. He raised his hand, noticing the faint tremors through his fingers. Why could he not forget the tragedies of life? He could easily forget the girl he bought a drink for a week ago. Why could he not forget those images from his childhood? Forcefully, he turned his gaze away from the red moon and rolled over.

About five paces from him was a pitched tent made of whale skin. Next to the tent was a moogle named Moguo, scribbling in his traveler's journal with rapt interest. In the distance was the beginning of a cattail cluster, revealing the very outskirts of the Qu's swamp. Closer to him was the mute fire. The last of the orange ambers fell to pieces. Some of the ashes rose and vanished, like little fireflies that fluttered upwards and magically melted into the air. Crickets chirped and owls hooted. Sounds of the wilderness filled Zidane's ears. Everything was peaceful, even Choco was curled next to the fire, asleep without a care in the world.

Zidane took another deep breath, feeling goosebumps all over as he did. Despite the deaths numbered in millions that were only a day's travel away, peace reigned here. Everyone was soundly asleep. No monster was hunting tonight, no killing would occur here. They were safe in every sense of the word. A painting of this scene could only tell the observer of the peace and contentment of all around them, an endless spiral steeped in stagnation. Was he the only person feeling the ungodly surreal quality right now?

The leather flap to the tent moved. Princess Garnet, no, the ordinary girl, Dagger, stepped out, rubbing her eyes.

"Yo," greeted Zidane, banishing his previous thoughts. "Can't sleep?"

"No. It's not that," said Dagger. "I am here to take over watch."

"Well, you don't have to. I'm not sleepy," said Zidane. A person as high-strung as him could not sleep anyways.

"Then at least allow me to accompany you."

"Suit yourself," said Zidane, rolling onto his back again. He stared forlornly at the Red Moon, expression strangely thoughtful.

Dagger paddled over next to Zidane and sat down on a convenient rock. She looked up to the moons and stars also, watching their brilliant artwork across the sky. She felt mournful, wondering who would never see the night sky as beautiful as she was seeing now. Her mind turned to her mother.

Brahne had been good to her, a stern duenna who was strict in moments after Garnet's misbehavior, and a sweet mother of love and shelter all the other times. Ever since Father had passed away, Brahne had always put on a brave face for her kingdom to see. The woman had so much riding on her, with ruling a country as a woman which placed her lower in esteem in the eyes of other nations. Garnet remembered how courageous her mother had been when the emissary from Burmeica came. The rat ambassador dared to spit into the eyes of a queen. Brahne took it without word and promptly threw the ambassador into the dungeon. But Garnet distinctively remembered how her mother trembled as she gave the commands.

What made that wonderful woman so twisted?

Kuja. It had to be Kuja. Dagger refused to see her mother, as ugly as Brahne was, as anything other than a benevolent woman. Brahne had survived through times when succession was in question. She ruled her country with wisdom, compassion, and virtue. The people loved her. How dare this miscreant from Treno corrupt her mother?

"Nervous at all about going through Fossil Roo?" asked Zidane, trying to create some conversation.

Dagger hesitated for a moment, trying to turn her thoughts to Zidane's question. Fossil Roo had not been a major thought in her mind. "A little," she admitted. "I have never been so far from home."

"Don't worry. You have me as your knight in shining armor. Nothing can go wrong."

Dagger scoffed. "You are overconfident." Dagger could hardly imagine the outcome of a war resting on the shoulders of three children whose leader was a skirt-chasing thief.

Zidane curved into one of his infectious, lop-sided grins. "You're acting like a princess again."

"Do not tease me," said Dagger imperiously.

Zidane giggled "See what I mean?" He then turned his attention back to the night sky.

Dagger stared at Zidane with furtive narrowed eyes. She had always been taught to never stare, and that habit was more or less entrenched into her daily mannerisms.

"Seriously Dagger," said Zidane. "We been through the Evil Forest, Burmecia, Cleyra, and Alexandria. We're still in one piece. I really think lady luck is on our side."

Dagger opened her mouth to object, but nothing came out. She hated to admit it, but everything had been going strangely alright. They were a group of complete strangers only a month ago, minus Steiner and Garnet. Since then, they had escaped the petrifying Evil Forest unscathed. Then they went through the Ice Caverns without suffering hypothermia. The decision to go toward Lindblum had been at her discretion completely and she still had not received the consequences of what would be considered treason. Then Cleyra was destroyed. Her mother went mad. They barely escaped from Alexandria by the terrified Gargant. The entire past month had been more like a miracle the more she thought about it. All of this was only possible because the Tantalus troupe had decided to kidnap her...and maybe because of Zi...

"I wonder what Blank, Marcus and the others are up to now," mused Zidane out loud, stopping Dagger's train of thought, his mind going through the members of Tantalus who were left behind in the cities. There was no way that any of them would just leave to find shelter. Baku had taught them better than that. Cinna was probably back in Lindblum, resisting Queen Brahne's rule in whatever fashion he could. Marcus and Blank were the only ones in Alexandria, so they were probably hiding from the soldiers.

"Do you think Steiner and Beatrix will be alright?" asked Dagger. Her concerns were naturally centered on the two officers of Alexandria. She wanted confirmation of her positive thoughts.

"Beatrix. Yes. Rusty? He'll probably scrape by." Zidane chuckled at his own pun, but turned quite serious as he gazed at the Red Moon in a hypnotized trance.

Dagger was silent and stared at the Red Moon also. She never really observed the Red Moon before. The crimson sphere was just another celestial body in the sky, one of the two moons that adorned the sky.

Dr. Tot once did a study in his tower on the Red Moon. He noted the strangeness of the flickering lights when the moon was dark in the shadow of Gaia, and how there seemed to be stars pulsing within the moon itself. A most peculiar phenomenon that could not be explained without further examination. Only so much could be garnered from nightly observation through a crude telescope.

Zidane spoke up again. "The ominous watchers of wars, the protective guardians of people. The idol of sinners and the disdained of redeemers. They are the bringer of calamity and prosperity. A trillion and one souls for sacrifice, a million and one souls for vengeance. The bloodied angels of a desecrated heaven, has fallen upon the earth."

"That's one of Lord Avon's works," said Dagger. When she was ever bored with studying or frustrated with courtly matters, she would retreat to her little cubby hole in the library where a collection of Lord Avon's works were shelved. "He wrote that during a war, on a night when he gazed upon the red moon."

"One of his earlier works," confirmed Zidane. "Something to describe his 'exciting times.'"

Dagger laughed dryly at the euphemism. Lord Avon had indeed lived through one of the more harsh times, much like Queen Brahne's war of these days. He documented all of the terrible times in a prose collection aptly named "Fallen." However, relief came in the form of peace, and Lord Avon's literary attention turned to courtly matters of passion and love. It was during his later years that he wrote "I want to be your Canary." The play was much celebrated as a classic in all of Mist Continent, as with most of his other plays. Dagger herself had read them all.

"The night of my sixteenth birthday feels really far away," said Dagger suddenly. She had seen the Canary play over a dozen times, but the one on her sixteenth birthday stood out the most in her mind.

"I don't even remember my sixteenth birthday," said Zidane. "Marcus got three barrels of sweet Treno mead because Boss said that Blank and I gotta have the same birthday. So we all celebrated a little too much. Got the worst hangover the next day though."

"You don't know when your own birthday is?" asked Dagger, a little bit disturbed.

"No." Said Zidane. "Where I came from, birthdays did not matter."

"Oh?" Another snippet of Zidane's former life before Tantalus. It intrigued Dagger that he spoke of that time with mechanical diction, like he was reciting something from a dull textbook.

"You shoulda seen Blank," continued Zidane on a happier note. "He started slurring and boasting how he's gonna sleep with that cute girl at the bar. Marcus and Cinna had a drinking contest. They both got disgustingly drunk and bashed each other. The Zenero brothers passed out on the couch in like ten minutes. I think I...I don't think I remember that night. Probably drank too much or something," Zidane yawned. He paced over to his beloved Chocobo and placed his head on its side. "Now those were the good ole days. I'm going to take a short nap."

"Oh."

"Wish me good dreams."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day, at the Entrance of Fossil Roo_

Dagger raised an eyebrow.

Zidane was looking unusually thoughtful. His eyebrows narrowed, and his lips were drawn down in an adorable pout. His hand scratched his chin.

In front of him was a rusted lever. Only feet away was a chasm that had no bottom. However, there was another bridge, one that connected to a gear that was ultimately linked back to the lever.

Vivi stared at the lever. The use for the lever was obvious, to create a bridge over to the other side.

Quina, their recently acquired Qu chef, had run off to chase frogs at the entrance of the cave. Dagger had said something to the effect of being a babysitter to Quina. Zidane was not complaining since he just had one of the best breakfasts in ages. The independent Choco, feeling its services no longer needed, went on its merry way into the grasslands.

"Why are you staring at it?" asked Dagger.

"Well...I think it's suppose to be something important," said Zidane, a befuddled look still on his face. He nudged the lever lightly with a toe.

"Well, pull it?" said Dagger.

"Um..." Zidane spent less than a moment to think. "Okay."

He gave the lever a great heave, turning it a half circle. The gears groaned and squeaked. The stone bridge spat out like a robotic tongue, shooting itself straight into the other side.

"Awww...You've gotta be kidding me..." Zidane took a good look at the newly spanned bridge. Somehow the image of himself banging his head against the wall came to mind.

There were large swinging death axes every ten steps. And right at the spots where the axes cut, there was a ledge of about four feet. The last ledge seemed to be lengthier than normal.

Then Quina came huffing into the group, its long tongue fluttered in the air from such speedy exertion. Following it was this ear-splitting spluttering and roar of "Zidane!" Quina puffed, excited. "Robot Monster!"

"Monster...?" Zidane had that strange thoughtful look again. "Oh yeah...there's a robot guardian here...I think we called it Armodullahan..." Realization hit him like a meteor. "Oh...double crap! Run!"

Without him saying anything, the others already jumped over a swinging death axe. They looked like leaping frogs, each hopping from one ledge to another, narrowing escaping an unpleasant split into two bodies. Dagger had a small tip of her hair sliced off. Vivi's hat almost had a hole in it. Quina, despite its enormous size, had bounded across the gaps with no problem.

"Zidane!" cried Dagger once she realized that Zidane was left behind. "Wait. We have to wait for Zidane!"

"No you don't!" came Zidane's urgent cry from a distance. "Just run faster!"

At his prompt, the rest of the group picked up the pace and ran even faster. This time, Dagger's shoulder was cut slightly. Vivi came off the end scot free. Quina's tongue was almost chopped off.

Zidane was busy stalling for time. He saw his companions escape, passing through the swinging death axes just at the right moments.

The robot monstrosity called Armodullahan was gaining on Zidane. It was tank looking machine, with a metal skull mask and a pair of drill like arms. Its roar was a teeth-chattering puttering of engine and grease. One great heave on its arm cut off the large swinging axes, flinging them down the deep chasm off to the side. Zidane had no trouble avoiding the slow mammoth-like movements of the machine. He slid sideways, and jumped up high on the hinge of the axes like a circus clown. His companions had already reached the other side, and hid in the small entrance. He was actually having a little fun playing with this tank machine.

"HEY!" cried Zidane when one of the drill bits came a little too close to his tail. The tip of his wonderfully blonde tail bled a little pink. All the fun had gone out of the game. "I'll get you back for that!" he said contemptuously.

Just at the very last ledge, where the princess, the black mage, and the Qu were able to sidestep on the railing of the bridge, avoiding the very last swinging ax, was where Zidane stopped. He saw that the tank guardian still had a few ledges to bridge. Zidane was suddenly struck with a great idea.

He placed an assured foot on the most feeble ledge. The machine guardian came roaring and puttering onto its very last ledge, with its guns out and drills speeding along their rotation. Its very vibration shook the entire bridge. At the very last possible moment, Zidane stumped hard on the ledge and ran as if the volcanic lava tide of hell was on his heel.

Stone by stone, mortar by mortar, the thin bridge began to crumble. The very brick where Zidane had planted his foot fell into the abyss below mere seconds after.

The machine guardian's external sensory system had detected the sudden absence of solid ground. It applied the emergency break system only a fraction of a second too late. Down Armodullahan fell, headlong into a bottomless pit where even its crash could not be heard.

"Outta my way!" screamed Zidane as he came speeding like a panicked gargant into the small intersecting area.

Quina stepped out of the way just a few seconds before Zidane pushed the Qu, sending it for a few spins.

"Aiya!" exclaimed Quina, slightly spiral-eyed.

Zidane skidded to a stop. He spun around a little and fell flat on his butt. "That was a close call," he huffed, a little relieved. He took a moment to catch his breath. Man, it was tough to be an adventurer.

"Are you alright?" asked Dagger sympathetically.

"I guess," said Zidane, standing up. He rubbed his bum, sore from the sudden burst of running followed by the fall. He also pulled his tail to the front for examination. There was a very small cut on the tip, nothing much to fret about.

"Geez...That didn't do much good," said sultry voice.

Zidane stood up. Dagger turned in attention. Quina blinked stupidly despite being fully attentive. Vivi stepped behind Quina.

"Who's there?" questioned Zidane.

From a darken passage came a beautiful woman. Her body was perfectly toned and her skin a golden shade of bronze. Her cloths were tight, trimmed with fluffy white fur. Her chest was as well endowed as her buttocks. On her back was an enormous axe.

"I've been looking for you, Princess Garnet," said the woman in that same purring voice.

"H-Have we met?" asked Zidane, a bit choked.

Dagger decidedly stepped on Zidane's toes. "Quit flirting with her!" she whispered angrily.

"But I wasn't..."

"Stop!" repeated Dagger.

"Yes ma'am..." replied Zidane mournfully. Why did people always mistake his intentions?

The stranger could only grin. This motley group could hardly be a challenge to her. This would be way too easy. "I am Lani," she introduced herself. "I'm under order by the queen to find you, Princess."

"My mother? What does my mother want with me?" asked Dagger, a trifle uncertain of herself. "I am not returning to Alexandria."

Lani laughed merrily. "Don't have such high opinion of yourself Princess. It's not you I'm after."

"What do you mean?"

"The pendant," said Lani, purring like a lioness on the hunt, "Does that sound familiar?" She pulled her axe from her back to the front. "Let's have it back. It belongs to Queen Brahne."

"No," objected Zidane. "You are wrong. The pendant does not belong to Queen Brahne. It never has and never will belong to her."

Lani narrowed her eyes. She gave Zidane a speculative look. "Well..well..well..Little Zidane. You haven't changed have you? Tell me. Is Mister King still looking forward to a pleasurable night? I will definitely lower my rates for him."

Zidane ignored Lani's question. "Armodullahan never attacks the peaceful. Did he give you the mechanisms?"

Lani laughed. "My my. Little Zidane not knowing? That's rich!"

"Did he?" demanded Zidane.

"Let's just say that retrieving the pendant far outweighs the safety of the princess."

"Is that Brahne's orders?"

Lani flat out ignored Zidane's question. She turned her attention to Dagger, her axe out and ready. "Give me the pendant Princess. Or should I cut off your pretty neck to get it?"

"We refuse!" said Zidane.

"Stubborn fools! Have it your way!" Lani lunged with her axe, pointing straight at Dagger's neck.

The rest were taken by surprise. They darted to the side, avoiding the first downward stroke. Zidane pushed Dagger out of the way, slipping out just before the axe made contact with the ground.

"Stay still Princess!" Lani growled as she yanked the weapon out of the ground. "How can I cut off that neck of yours if you keep on moving?"

Dagger immediately reach over and covered her throat protectively.

"Fira!" yelled Vivi, setting off a burst of fire from his staff, engulfing the bounty huntress.

The flames did not even phase the huntress. She waved them away, patted the cinders from her fluffy trims. "Ha. Don't even feel it!"

"Take this!" yelled Dagger. She began to chant and a great thunder storm filled the small intersection.

Ramuh, god of the heavens called down a lightning storm, aiming for Lani.

Lani stepped to the side just in time to avoid electrocution, smiling as she huffed. "Good. I haven't had such an exercise since that ransom on that Rat Boy's head."

"Aiya!" cried Quina, its fork darting forward to stake Lani.

Lani bit her lips as the fork stabbed into her leg. She raised her axe and swung powerfully sideways, hitting Quina on the arms with the blunt side. Quina flew into Vivi, whose next spell was instantly halted.

"Ahahaha," laughed Lani loudly as she charged with her axe. "Princess! Your neck is mine!"

A pair of long daggers came to meet her charge. "No!"

Zidane quickly parried her charge, nearly twisting the axe off Lani's hands. He sliced from the bottom up with one hand and from side to side with the other, making a cross.

Lani backed off immediately. She licked her lips hungrily, dark eyes glittering at the boy. "That was fast, Little Zidane. But can you match my speed?" At the end of her words, she dashed forward again, faster this time. She was as quick as lightning, flying from one side to another.

Zidane side-stepped, attempting to use Lani's momentum against her.

Lani dug her axe into the ground at the very last possible moment, swinging herself around and kicking Zidane in the back, throwing him into a wall.

The monkey had quick reflexes. He spun around in mid air, planting his foot on the walls and seemingly walked off the wall to the ground, his twin daggers still very much firm and steady in his hands.

"Thundara!" cried Vivi suddenly.

"Atmos!" summoned Dagger.

"Frog Drop!"

Lani did not have enough time to react to all three attacks at once. Thunder, Summons, and Frogs all came at her too fast. The roof fell in, large boulders came crashing down on the bounty huntress. She was immediately buried in a flurry then the area near her exploded.

The four others stood far from Lani, silent and wondering if they had just done in their assailant.

"Get up Lani," commanded Zidane. "You can't be that easy to kill."

The rubble moved. A woman whose features were marred by ashed giggled as she pushed the large rocks off of her. "You're pretty good," the woman admitted. She coughed, getting some dust out of her lungs.

"What a drag," she sighed, shaking her head. "Who would've thought you personally showed up. Mister Kings might be furious if I accidentally hurt his most beloved pet." she mused to herself. Then the sparkle in her eyes glittered again. "I'll just let you guys go for now." She turned to leave.

"Oh yes. Kuja sends his regards," she said to them. "He awaits your return with utmost anticipation." With that, she just walked away as if she was on a Sunday shopping stroll.

The four were left slightly confused as to what had just happened.

"Well...that's strange..." commented Vivi.

Zidane glared at her fading backside. Finally, he shook his head. "Everyone alright? Nothing's broken?" he asked. He walked over and pulled Vivi to his feet.

"No. Nothing broken," answer Quina, patting its white chef garb clean.

"How about you, Dagger?" asked Zidane.

Dagger nodded. "I'm fine."

They went around again, asking each other if anything was broken or cut. Lani's appearance definitely made this trip difficult. They stopped in the area, straightening their clothes and packs. Dagger heals some of the slight cuts and bruises. Once Zidane was certain that everyone was ready, he wasted no time.

"Good. Let's get going. Fossil Roo is just up ahead," said Zidane, fully ready to enter the cavern.

"Wait," called Dagger. "You know that woman?"

Zidane paused for a moment. "Yes. You can say I know her by reputation."

"How?" asked Dagger.

Zidane shrugged. "Well, when you're one of the biggest thieving troops in Lindblum, you gotta know that sort of people from somewhere."

Dagger swallowed.

"So she's okay," asked Vivi. "She isn't mean?"

"Oh. She's quite mean alright," said Zidane. "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's taken by my manly charm," boasted Zidane with a mischievous grin. "She wouldn't dare hurt this handsome face."

Everyone sighed in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------


	7. Conde Petite: Rally Ho!

AN: starting from here, some really big deviations!

Chapter 7 - Conde Petite - Rally Ho!

----------------------------------------------------

Fossil Roo was a twisted maze of creaking gargants and tunnels. Insects, twice the size of a man, shook and hobbled along the special trunk-like green tubes. They munched happily on the yellow flowers and would chirp imploringly for more at its passengers whenever they finished the flowers. They were, for the most part, tame. All the gentle gargant wanted was a nice yummy yellow tulip-like blossom in exchange for transportation and happiness. Its size, though, hardly convinced the other three to attempt a feeding. Nope. Zidane was the only person willing to sacrifice his fingers for a chance of artificial upside-down vertigo. He took his task with pride too, saying what scaredy-cats the rest of his group were.

Plodding along the tunnels, however, was another tedious task altogether. The tunnels were complex and often lead to dead ends. They would come upon a significant looking crevice, structure, anything that resembled a possible passage only to be disappointed. Sometimes, they would come upon a treasure chest, only to frown at the meager spoiled potion that practically poisoned them.

Eventually, Vivi and Dagger began to understand and memorize the failed routes. They had to backtrack many times, each time more frustrating than the next. The random moogle did not help either, as it never went through the entire cavern either. Quina finally learned not to put the strange blue goop it found in their dinner meal. The only good thing that had happened was that they bumped into an archeologist at some type of transfer station. Now that man had some idea of directions.

"The Outer Continent, huh?" said the archeologist named Jeebers. He scratched his thick beard. He was a typical middle aged man, wearing a head-light and had several pick-axes strapped to his waist. His head was completely bald and he wore a pair goggles much like the flying goggles Baku would wear. His hands wrung themselves surreptiously as if he was constantly nervous.

The group of Zidane, Dagger, Quina, and Vivi found him sitting near the center of a junction, facing several tracks that lead to equally dark tunnels. The acheologist was engrossed in an ancient tome when he finally noticed the motley travelers.

"Yes. Outer Continent. Lot's of good food to eat," said Quina enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't say there's anything to eat out there other than sand," muttered Jeebers darkly. "It's a fair size desert. There's a dried up forest, a marsh, and that giant misshapen tree. Actual civilization is difficult to discern. There's the dwarves but they are retarded compared to the Mist Continent."

"Then you've been there!" observed Dagger with aplomb. "Please tell us how to get there without getting lost."

"Well..." Jeebers hesitated. "I am not sure how much help I can give there. Why do you want to go out there anyways?"

"We're chasing after a criminal," said Dagger.

Jeeber raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to go there? That single criminal might already be dead. The elements are absolutely dreadful and last time I went, some of my team died."

There were several hesitant nods.

"Well..." Jeeber sighed as he motioned toward the tunnels with his hand. "I think quite a few of the tracks go out there, but you'll have to recognize the correct symbols."

"Symbols?"

Jeebers pointed to the squiggly symbols on the sides of the tunnels. "They mean something, I'm fairly sure."

"Who put them there?" asked Vivi.

"The Ancients," answered the archeologist, a sudden sparkle coming to his eye. "That is what I am researching right now. Whoever built this must have had some sophicated understanding of geology, gargant behavior and maze design."

"The Ancients?" asked Dagger. "Who are they?"

"Glad that you ask," said Jeebers with a pendantic air. "The ancients were a race of people who dominated Gaia over two thousand years ago. It was said that they learned to trap the battle essence of creatures and use them to create marvelous wonders such as the Chocobo air garden and the Ispen Castle. This place is one of their awesome structures, left over from that time. And here's the best part: everything here still works! Think about it. Two thousand years, no maintenance and still operational." He went on to describe what he had learned about the ancients, and the great achievements of that era.

It was a fascinating topic to be sure. A princess, a mage, a cook and a thief rarely had the chance to learn about archeological digs and findings of old civilizations long past. It was like sitting through Ramuh's ramblings about hero and human.

After about ten minutes though, Dagger showed signs of impatience. She wanted to leave and take out Kuja as soon as possible, not stand here and listen to some bumbling man talk about people long dead. Still, from what the archeologist was saying, she discerned that the Ancients he spoke of must have been summoners. It was a silent tug of war between interests.

Vivi was entranced for sure. Jeeber's way of story telling was much like Grandpa's. That and the Ancients sounded like a fantastic people with all the answers to a world of questions. Vivi thrived on the idea that somewhere out there lay the answer to his existence.

Quina wandered off as usual. The Qu was always thinking about food, and there seemed to be living fish in the underground waters.

Zidane himself listened intently. He too, seemed to be spellbound by the archeologist's find. He sat down on a random rock and proped his face by the cheeks with the butt of his hands, absorbing whatever Jeebers said with rapt attention.

"But no one knows what happened to them," finished Jeebers. "These Ancients all died off at some point, leaving only their works that you see here."

There was a moment of awed silence when the archeologist finished his sentence. Vivi was quiet for a moment, before breaking out into applause.

"Thank you for the story," said Zidane, standing up from his rock. He patted off his pants and yawned. "But we must be going."

"Wait!" objected Dagger. "We still don't know which tunnel."

"This one," said Zidane, pointing to an indistinct tunnel. The symbols covering the sides of the tunnel looked just the same as the others. "Let's go on this one," he said, walking over to pick up a fragrant yellow flower. "Jeebers did say all of them lead to the Outer Contient, right?"

"Most of them," corrected Jeebers airily. "And you have to understand the symbols. The tunnels may diverge later on, so you must know which way to go. Some of my colleagues never made it back."

"So what are you saying?" asked Dagger.

"I can show you the way, if you are willing to spare some gil," said Jeebers, a hopeful grin on his face. Being an archeologist was not a big money maker.

"Ehh...That's alright. I think I know where we should go anyways," said Zidane. He gestured toward the coming gargant.

"Well, I trust Zidane," said Dagger. "Let us press on."

The group of adventurers all left with the gargant, leaving Jeebers alone at the junction.

Jeebers watched them hop on the back of gargant. The fat one made the gargant click in obvious strain. The little dark thing with a bent hat had difficult putting its arms around the gargant's neck, but eventually made it. The other two humans made it on the large insect without difficulty. It was only on the trailing did Jeebers note a long furry blonde tail sticking out of the boy's rear end.

_"Hum...another type of demi-human?"_ thought Jeebers. He had seen the musine people of Burmecia and variations of animal like humanoids. Some of his fellow men in Treno had a lion's head. At least one of the engineers in Lindblum was an ant-eater. Perhaps that boy was just one of the many demi-humans; his group of four certainly had an interesting mix of intelligent creatures. The scholars had said that it would take more than a lifetime for a person to categorize every single type of intelligent form there was on Gaia.

Jeebers returned to studying the ancient tome he found only days ago. It was in a sealed compartment within a fossilzed dragon ribcage. Jeebers hooted when he discovered such a treasure. The book itself had remained unmutilated over the eons, even though the pages were made of an unfamiliar material. But the most important aspect was that the symbols were still clear and sharp as the day it was printed.

"Their loss," murmured Jeebers when he flipped to page thirty. He had half a mind to remind them of a Gizamaluke guardian subspecies down one of the tunnels. Then again, they didn't seem to need help. He began to purse through the ancient text. The words were like tiny swimming minnows, simple and complex at the same time. Over decades of study, Jeebers had managed to decipher some of their convoluted grammatical structure. There seemed to be a difference in reference to people with rank, age, and formality. Jeebers would give everything if he could learn how to speak it.

"Ah, an image," commented Jeebers to himself, pleased. It was a black and white image of a scantily clad woman, wearing less than what was considered immodest. However, she wore the few pieces of clothes with grace and challenge. She was mighty proud to be who she was. He frowned at it, realizing with amazement as he concentrated on the relaxed appendige that barely peaked out from her side. It was the same as that boy who was so certain on the tunnels.

_"Oh my Atmos! He's one of the Ancients!"_

--------------------------------------------------------

True to Zidane's words, the group of four adventurers arrived on a sandy beach. They squinted their eyes as the bright sunlight stabbed their eyes most painfully. Otherwise, each breathed the dry air most deeply. It was good to leave the damp and heavy air of Fossil Roo. The pressure on their lungs was lifted. The firm ground was comforting to their feet.

"See, I told ya," said Zidane with a self-satisfied smirk. His already pale eyes looked white in the bleach whiteness of the beach. He seemed completely at home. "This is Outer Continent!"

"I guess you are right," agreed Dagger reluctantly, shielding her eyes. It was awfully bright here, enough to make a man blind. She turned to the sea only to flinch away. The sun light reflected even more painfully off the waters. She could only respond by keeping her eyes opened in thread-thin slits.

"It's hot," complained Quina. The Qu was feeling its weight more than ever in the heat. Sweat the size of marbles trickled down its blue skin, already soaking a part of its shirt.

"Relax. This continent is mostly desert," said Zidane with his usual effervescence. He held out his arms to soak up the heat. "It will freeze at night."

"And you're from here?" asked Dagger incredulously, remembering some of their conversations in Lindblum. She used her hand to block out the brilliantly white lifeless dunes before her. Mirages of water were everywhere as the deflections of heat bounced off the land. Though the dry air was a relief from all the dampness, she was feeling her throat starting to scratch. She hope that there would enough water in their flaskins. "I cannot imagine anyone even surviving here," said Dagger.

"What?" chirped both Vivi and Quina. They both turned to face Zidane. "You're from here?" They both glared at Zidane with accusative eyes. "I thought you were from Lindblum."

Zidane blinked innocently. "Did I forget to mention that?"

There were several nods. Zidane could be so absentminded at times.

"Yeah..." he said, shurgging nonchalantly. "This is an uninviting sort of place and rather boring. You can walk for weeks and see only sand. So I didn't stay for long. I left as soon as I could."

"Hot," complain Quina again.

"Kuja is here," said Vivi, reminding them again of their purpose here. He was suffering from the light and heat the most. His head drooped and he pulled the wide brim of his hat down to shield his eyes. "And we are gonna find him, aren't we?"

"Maybe," said Dagger mutely, than she turned to Zidane. "Do you think your brother, Angeli can help us?"

Zidane blinked as if not understanding what Dagger was saying. He frowned slightly before saying, "I dunno. He's usually not in a very helping mood."

"I thought you wanted to go see him," said Dagger.

"Yes, I do. But we're angry with each other."

"You mean, he's bad tempered?" offered Vivi.

"Not exactly bad tempered, he's actually rather urbane. It's just that once he's pissed off at you, he stays pissed off," explained Zidane, then added. "For a long time."

"And you had somehow made him mad?" asked Vivi.

Zidane nodded guiltily.

"How did you do that?"

Zidane grimaced. "I would rather not talk about it."

"No Mist," observed Quina in its usual short sentences. It hobbled a few paces further and waffed the air though its mouth, like a chef testing his culinary creations.

"Then no Mist Monsters?" asked Vivi hopefully. There were plenty of misshapen creatures on the lower grounds of the Mist Continent.

"Nope," said Zidane. "Only cute little evil things called Cactaur and Tonberries. Oh and sandworms, plenty of them in the eastern dunes."

"Sandworms?"

Zidane nodded vigoriously. "Ever seen the sandworms underneath Treno gargant route?"

Dagger nodded.

"Well, think of that, then make it bigger than air ships. They can swallow entire grand dragons whole! But we don't need to worry about that just yet. We'll need to get to town."

"Town?" quierd Vivi. "There's even a town here?"

"Yes," said Zidane. "It's called Conde Petite."

----------------------------------------------------

After eight days of traveling, the adventuers had finally came to an unique structure nestled in the air, between a cliff and a mountain. It was made of rough pale bricks, held up by two massive roots. Thin subroots, branching from the two main roots, dug deep into the stones. Section of the wall had fallen off due to the intrusion of the roots. Most of it, however, was held in place by the roots.

"This place?" asked Quina. It was sweating buckets and the sun was barely a quarter across the sky. There was an indistinguishable smell coming from the Qu, partially like anchovies and partially like spoiled milk. No one knew how in the world Quina could smell like that when sweating. Most of them considered ignorance the wiser choice than knowledge.

"Looks to be," confirmed Zidane with a smile, memories flashed before his eyes. "I learned so many things from here." Then he shaped up a little more seriously than before. "Let's go in. Oh, when you meet the entrance guards, say 'Rally-ho!'"

"Wr-Wraly-ho...?" repeated Dagger uncertainly.

"Rh-Rhallie-who...?" said Vivi with an even worse accent.

Zidane grinned. "Perfect!"

They approached the village as normally as a drunkard would approach a convent. They came upon a short little green thing with broad brows, protuding teeth, and large feet. The creature was holding a well used club.

"Rally-ho!" cried Zidane cheerfully.

"Rally-ho!" cried the little fellow.

"Follow my lead," said Zidane to the side.

Dagger and Vivi greeted haultingly. Quina did not even bother and stood there like a pack mule.

"Ye can enter Conde Petie," said the green fellow at the entrance. "En' Walcoom back Yoong Mashter."

"Good to see you again too, Ironshaper," said Zidane.

"Hohoho!" laugh Ironshaper. He stumped around Zidane looking at him up and down. "Ye grown. Ye look mo an' mo like yir broother day be day."

Strangely, Zidane frowned at that comment. Then he asked, "Has he come by recently?"

"Nope," said Ironshaper sadly. "But, da Pyntie-Hets come often."

Zidane nodded, his smile turning into a frown. "I see."

"Aye! It Seem they moved tae Sootheast Forest," Ironshaper twirled a curious eye at Zidane. "Oui heard yir broother booted em' Pyntie-Hets. Ye know why?"

Zidane shook his head. "I don't know." He made a face then grumbled something unintelligible.

"Pointy-Hats?" chirped Vivi, his interest perked. "Did he just say Pointy-Hats?"

"Yes," said Zidane distractedly.

"Zidane, I want to go to the Southeast Forest and find them!" urged Vivi, getting his hopes up.

"Me too," agreed Zidane. "But let's go inside and rest a bit. I'm parched."

No one could argue with that.

Thus, the group of four adventurers went on their seperate ways to scout out the new town of Conde Petite.

Quina immediately strolled off to the shops in search of exotic cuisine. The Qu was as enthusiastic and absent minded as ever. Though it did follow Vivi on the side, keeping a concerned eye on the mage.

Vivi did not notice Quina's not-so-stealthy following, not that any Qu could be characterized as being stealthy. He went to talk to many dwarves about the pointy-hats.

Dagger wandered off to the chapel area where an old priest with a combover was conducting the rites of marriage. She observed the adorable wrinkly dwarves exchange blunt and sometime odd vows. Two dwarves, though uncomely in the eyes of a human, gazed at each other with hearts in their eyes, completely forgetting all that was around them. The scene reminded her of the time Uncle Cid and Hilda got married. The royals of Lindblum celebrated with showers of confetti from the air and an entire week of free liquor all around. The gifts were near uncountable as all of the Mist Continent sent their blessings and material gifts. Queen Brahne presented the royal couple with a gem called the "Falcon's Claw."

The memory made Dagger smile and gave her courage. Peace and happiness could exist out here, away from all the pampering of civilization. Here, at this place far from home, she was reminded of hope at best, and of duty at worst.

The rest of the day went on without incident. After the days of blistering sun, all of them received much deserved rest in a rather dusty inn overlooking the gorge below. They ate some dried bundt cakes, beef jerky and drank unbelievablely cool water that the inn keeper brought.

"Dere ye go," said a red-haired dwarf inn keeper named Sunwheat. She offered the travelers a dark wooden tray with four rough mugs of refilled water.

"Thank you," said Dagger. Her sentiments echoed through the rest of her companions.

"They are nice," said Vivi, in a semi-quizzical tone. "But they kept on calling me "pynty het.""

"I've talked to some dwarves in the wedding ceremony," said Dagger. "They talk about going to a sanctuary beyond the mountain gorge. Zidane, do you know anything about that?"

"The sanctuary?" Zidane tilted his head in question. "Oh. They must be refering to the Iinethalawyrpha Tree."

"Iinethawenf Tree?" repeated Dagger. The way Zidane said the word was foreign, with sounds that did not sound like anything a normal human could produce.

Zidane winced at her pronouciation. "Iinethalawyrpha Tree," he repeated again. "but it's been shortened to Iifa Tree. Easier to say."

"What's there?" asked Vivi.

"What it says. It's a giant tree," said Zidane.

"Maybe we should go see it," suggested Vivi.

"No," came a hollow voice from the dark doorway. It was a black mage.

"The Soul Cage of Iinetha is unstable. Elder advised no disturbance, least the beast frees itself."

All of the four companions turned around in surprise. The black mage was typical of those they saw in Lindblum and Cleyra. It's unblinking yellow eyes glowed with that unspeakable intelligence and emptiness. The feeling made Dagger's skin crawl.

"You!" cried Vivi. "You're a black mage, and you can talk!"

The said black mage snorted. "Speak not what you know not, prototype. I am more than a mere factory model."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dagger.

The newcomer tilted its head back, yellow orbs narrowed into ellipses, boring into Dagger's very soul. "I was created on the holy planet of Terra, unlike this inferior prototype."

"Watch it buddy!" challenged Zidane, already on his feet and his daggers drawn. "I will not have you insult my friends."

"Believe what you will," said the black mage coldly. The yellow orbs traced themselves to Zidane. "Elder also advised that I bring you to our forest. Elder has many words to offer you."

"What if we don't want to?" retorted Quina.

The black mage turned even darker, as if it was sucking in the light around it. Its gloved white hands were like black holes. "I will have to insist."

"Well, I don't like your tone," said Vivi defiantly. Black mages or no, Vivi would do anything to protect his friends. "And I won't go."

"I am not asking you," retorted the black mage. Its amber eyes bore into Zidane's features. "I'm asking him."

"Me?" chirped Zidane innocently.

"Yes," said the black mage. "I am to personally escort you back to the village as we doubt your knowledge of the location."

Zidane spent approximately two seconds to think about it. "Sure. Under one condition. All of us come."

"What?" cried Dagger, Vivi and Quina.

"We're about to go there anyways. Why not have a guide?"

"But as his prisoner?" objected Dagger.

"Guests," corrected the black mage cordially this time. "I was ordered to offer utmost courtesy."

"Then we will oblige that courtesy." Zidane seemed strangely pleased with himself. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Nima."

-------------------------------------------


	8. Black Mage Village: Dragons

AN: Now it's really AU. Sigh..I'm so happy

Fallen Chapter 8:

Black Mage Village - Dragons

-----------------------------------------

_Zidane's dream, of a memory some time in the past..._

_Silence_

_The blissful silence was universal and perpetual. There was a high-pitched whining noise, like the noise of a whirling machine, so quiet but vexatious to the point of madness. _

_However, this was not the bliss of harmony, but the bliss of death. _

_A small child looked despondently at his surroundings. His cheeks were gaunt; sickly shades of purple circled those luminous pale blue eyes. His clothes, a form-fitting suit with loose outer garment, were torn and charred. He meandered the streets full of fallen bodies and smoldering ruins, seeing with blank, unseeing eyes. He used to scream for help every once in a while, holding on to a vain hope that someone somewhere, anywhere would hear him. However, he had lost his voice from overuse. He had taken on a slight fever from the lack of a caretaker. He was only in his eighth cycle, old enough to be taught rudimentary survival, still too young to detect the exhaustion in his lanky little body. He had been alone for ten rotations._

_Sometimes, he would stop by a corpse that lay face down. With a practiced push, he turned a body over. Then he would see the terrified expressions of a burnt face, its teeth white and their eyes hallow. He did not balk in fear or disgust, nothing show on his face as the bodies slowly faded away into little red and blue fireflies at his touch. There were more than a hundred bodies he found since he woke up alone, hiding in the cupboards when the Palace was raided. He cried at the beginning for a time, like any child in distress would. Eventually, he had to stop, as his pleas became hoarse, his body ache from the exhaustion._

_He prayed from time to time during the past ten days, that some caring God, some omnipotent being would give respite to the dead. The features on their ashen faces were one of fear and agony during their very last moments and his gentle soul ached to know that the people laying before him had suffered until the end. He prayed for himself too, that someone out there survived so he would not be alone. But the utter deafening silence in the sea of his mind had told him that he may very well be the last one alive. _

_The mere thought made him shiver. He was not used to being alone, as he was naturally a social animal. And in his family, communication had been so refined through practice that often times volumes of information could be exchanged through words and telepathy simultaneously. This sudden isolation was frightening and it shook him to the core. He would do anything to relieve this feeling of isolation._

_"Hey! We have a live one here!" the child heard, but did not turn. He stopped, staring down at the smooth metallic concrete. He had never heard their language, but he understood it somehow._

_Three shapes, each heavily robed in fine green velvet, a single horn sprouting from the middle of each of their foreheads, materialized from just beyond a collapsed bridge. _

_"It's just a small fry," said another, disappointed. "We really cleaned out the city ten days ago!"_

_"Hum...its spirit seems strong," said the third one. "We should take it."_

_They discussed the possible detainment of the child with the same tone they would use in deciding what robe they would wear for the day.. _

_"But will it make a good eidolon?" said the first. "I hate summoning a useless rat."_

_"We won't know until we try," said the third, eyeing the child speculatively. "Or we could catch it and test it."_

_The impulse to hurt them bit the child suddenly. He knew who they were now. It was them, the horned ones, who called upon the dregs of souls to destroy all those he knew. They came in droves, using the old pathways from the Great Migration. They came with glee, with vice, with insatiable greed that ate away everyone he knew. Flames consumed everything; his world was literally lit on fire to smoke out the "wretched monkeys."_

_In that one moment, he understood the great hidden powers that made his eldest brother so feared among his peers. A power that was different from the pure holy golden glow of the Grand Empress. No. A power that was blood red, a sacrilegious power that was not made from natural greed or loved protection, but from wanton destruction. His tired little body suddenly seemed not so tired._

_The three only had seconds before they found a glowing ball of red bounding up the vertical walls, twin knives in hand. This furry little animal ran up the wall, never missing its footing. The first one's throat was sliced open, down to the neck bones. The second one had a knife jammed into his vocal cord. The third one narrowed its eyes and dodged just at the right moment to avoid the fatal upward thrust toward his heart._

_"Well now...talented little bugger...isn't he?" the third one said, sweating. "Isn't that right, Henry, Nik?"_

_There was a long pause as the little shaking animal twitched unnaturally._

_"Henry?" the third one called again. "Nik?" He dared a side glance, only to see Henry's head attached to his body by a thin layer of skin at the throat. Nik was still alive, with one hand on the knife. He looked shocked at the dagger that diagonally thrust through his neck, dangerously close to a vital blood vessel. _

_"Help...me...Rin..." said Nik pathetically as he pulled hard at the dagger in his neck._

_During that moment of distraction, the child moved. He sped toward Rin, his sharp long Terran dagger poised again at the man's chest. _

_Within a minute, it was all over. Nik had pulled out the dagger and inadvertently severed a cardiac artery. Rin was on the ground, his eyes open with the child's dagger deep in his chest._

_The child ripped out his two daggers from the two men like he was plucking weeds from a flower bed. He sheathed the daggers and turned. Then, there were three green glowing orbs above the dead bodies, rushing toward him. They flew past the child, to god knows where. But the effects were immediate. _

_The child pressed his ears with his palms, his fingers digging into his temples until they bled. The red glow had faded just the slightest. But the exhaustion was beginning to return, and he instinctively knew that if he let this anger go, he would die soon. _

_He shook for some time, his red glow becoming softer and steadier. When he stood up, his coloring was crimson as before. There was determination in his full red eyes._

_Before he returned to the Terran Lifestream, he would take as many of those summoning bastards as he could with him. _

_If he was to perish like all the others, he would go as a supernova._

--------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" yelled a squeaky voice.

Zidane's eyes flew open, and his hand immediately went to his thieving daggers.

Quina jumped, and on its way down, its disgusting drool-covered tongue slobbered all over Zidane's face. The smell of morning breath was odious and it made Zidane cough.

"Can't you call my name instead?" asked Zidane, rubbing his blurry eyes. He felt the urgent need for a wash pan and cloth.

Quina stared at him funny with its cookie-shaped eyeballs. "You eye red." It was right, as Zidane's irises were red and even glowed.

"Huh?" It took a moment, but Zidane suddenly realized what Quina meant. "Sorry, I was having an exciting dream," apologized Zidane. Then he bashfully shut his eyelids. When they opened, they were the cerulean blue as they once were.

"What was it about?" asked Dagger, her voice crossing the room where she was busy packing their bedrolls. "Your dream?" She knew from experience that Zidane, unlike others, tranced red.

"That I was the ultimate thieving blade master, showing off my skills to people all over," said Zidane with a cocky grin.

"Are you done?" asked Nima, the petulant black mage. "We must not keep Elder waiting."

"Coming, coming."

With Nima leading the group of Mist Continent Adventurers, they trudged through the wind blasted dunes and into a leafless forest. There were dozens upon dozens of dull sand-colored cobblestoned paths that lead deep into the forest. Owls, creatures of the night, perched on the branches, looking quizzically at the strangers in their shriveled forest.

The group followed at a distance of about ten meters from the sifting black mage. Vivi had attempted several times to catch up to Nima, trying to ask questions about the origin of the black mages. His attempts were, however, in vain. Nima spoke very little, and only if he saw the need to warn them.

Behind Nima and Vivi were Dagger and Quina. Dagger hungered for words while Quina just hungered for food. There was a particular amount of tension between the two. It was not that Dagger disliked the Qu, it was just that the Qu was hardly the conversationalist. All Quina ever talked about were food and frogs. At some point during their trek through the dead forest, Dagger lagged behind until she was next to Zidane who brought up the rear.

"Hey," greeted Dagger.

"Hey."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Dagger.

"Of course."

Dagger looked worried. "I don't know. I don't feel like we're getting any closer to Kuja at all. How are we to stop him if we can't find out where he is?"

"We'll find out where he is. I can bet on it."

"How come you're so sure?" asked Dagger. She looked distraught. "It's been more than three weeks since we left Lindblum. Who knows what Kuja has done to my mother. He's probably convinced her to destroy all of the Mist Continent! We haven't heard a word from Uncle Cid, Steiner or Beatrix. What if..."

Dagger was suddenly silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Hey. Worrying isn't going to get us anywhere," said Zidane with his typical winsome and comforting grin. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have faith," said Zidane. "And sometimes, faith is all we can have."

"Oh..." Dagger did not look so convinced.

"You know, Lord Avon actually wrote "I Want to be Your Canary" based on a real life story."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There once was a peasant young man, a hog farmer who worked the lands. He really loved this girl who was above him in everything. Rank, education, wit and smarts. She was charmed by his simple words. But, the girl's father was against it, as he saw the young man unable to do anything for his daughter. So they went away, the girl promised to return to him the moment she was free of her father. So he waited, and worked his way up society, becoming a count as if in preparation for her return."

"Did she return to him?"

"No," said Zidane. "He wrote a play instead. Actually, several of them."

Dagger scowled, "What's that supposed to prove?"

"It was because of his faithfulness, he produced several works that inspired generations after him. Didn't you memorize "I want to be Your Canary?" His plays aren't just studied and acted out because they're romantic. They give hope."

Dagger paused, playing Zidane's words in her head. Once the ideas clicked, she gave Zidane a puzzled stare. How in the world did this shiftless bandit ever become so wise?

"We are here," declared Nima stoically, standing before a dried basin.

"I see nothing," said Quina. "You get lost?"

"Humph! Gaians." growled Nima contemptuously before walking straight through an invisible barrier.

There were a few moments of gawking before Vivi tried to pass through the barrier. Once he was through, the other three followed.

Vivi was amazed. This part of the forest was well canopied by healthy long-needle pines and oaks. It was cool here, unlike the oppressive heat of the desert and the withered forest outside. There were a few black mages wandering around, going about their day like normal humans.

"Black mages!" exclaimed Vivi, running inside. He looked left and right. Short stout creatures with large hats and thick gloves like him were everywhere. There were at least two dozen mages he could see. Then just by sight, Vivi knew that the village extended further and deeper into the forest. There had to be over a hundred mages out here. Without any more consideration to his companions, he ran headlong inside, away from his four familiar friends.

Quina too, with the excuse of experiencing culinary fineries beyond those of the divine, went off down a random street.

"Human!" exclaimed one of the black mages who was looking for a place to hide.

"Run away!" cried another.

A few more random cries came from various black mages recognizing the humanity of the intruders. The fear in them was much like abused puppies knowing it was time for another beating. Some though, lacked such fear. In fact, they moved with their chest puffed and forcefully pulled the fleeing black mages back.

"Do not fear them. Humans are, after all, inferior and weak."

"But what if they are like that scary big lady?"

"They are not."

That greatly offended Dagger, but a sound from above distracted her.

"Look!"

A cloud of black dragons shot overhead, darkening the sky like a swarm of black locusts. They passed straight over the village, their size and speed piercing the air. They flew low, almost touching the conical roofs, causing a wind storm that kicked up the fallen leaves and branches. The leader was a massive animal with a muscular dark body that gleamed red and white under the brilliant light.

It was an impressive sight to behold as the dragons circled around the cool air above the village, taking up the rising warm air to gain altitude. They rose so high that they became like a blanket of tenebrous Mist. Then the leader roared, a booming bellow that made the trees shudder and shook the adventurers' very bones.

Other residents of the village stopped to look too, though some went about their business as if seeing flying beasts that could chomp a man whole was an ordinary occurrence.

"What was that?" exclaimed Quina once the horde passed.

"Shadow dragons," yelled Nima over the deafening wind, pulling on the brim of his hat with both hands to keep it from flying away. The horde flew low for another pass, stirring up a rain shower of leaves. The leader emulated quick ticking sounds that were completely different from the roar. The following horde replied with similar sounds, as if intelligently agreeing to the order declared by the leader. Then they rose again, flying out of sight.

Once gone, as if the curtains of an ongoing play had abruptly closed, people stopped staring and went back to their tasks.

"They began to arrive sometime in the past decade," explained Nima, adjusting his hat. "They come from the frozen lands of Lost Continent, a place called the Gateway to Heaven. They often hunt in the desert east of here."

"What do they hunt?" asked Zidane.

"Same thing as their brethren species," answered Nima. "Giant sandworms on land, whales on the seas and sometimes Gaians for amusement."

"Brethren?" queried Dagger. "Gaians?" It was unusual for her to hear humans referred to as 'Gaians.'

"They are the subspecies of tamed dragons. The black ones are specifically carnivores. The white ones, though, are omnivores. As for eating Gaians...both subspecies carry that particular characteristic from their genesis," explained Nima cryptically. "Though we have yet seen one feast on anything humanoid."

"White ones! Wait. Don't you mean silver ones?"

"If you desire for fancy names, then yes, they're silver. But those live near the Iifa Sanctum, not the Gateway to Heaven."

Nima continued to lead them deeper into the village. The boardwalks were well shaded by the trees above or the mage-hat-like roofs. He led them into a comfortable inn with a low roof and piles of bright pillows everywhere. There was a music box in a corner, along with a small vase of flowers on top of a fine ivory end table.

"You are free to explore as you wish," said Nima. He looked away, turned a bit spacey for a moment. "You shall be provided with supper when time dictates." With that said, Nima left without any more explanation.

Now there are only two of them, alone in a homey inn.

Zidane grinned and touched his chin cleverly. "Looks like they want us to have some romantic alone time together. What do you say?"

Dagger's sweat dropped. "You're...impossible." It was the most neutral word a refined girl like her could manage without sounding like a street hussy. "But we are closer to Kuja." An idea hit her mind, and she smacked her right fist into her left palm in determination. "Why don't we go talk with the villagers now? We can go find out more about the silver dragons." Then deliberately, she left the inn without Zidane.

"Hey wait for me!" called Zidane.

------------------------------------------------------

At some point, Dagger lost Zidane in her shuffle to speak with as many black mages as she could.

The black mages in the village fascinated her to say the least. There were the type who spoke like learned scholars, much like Nima who guided them to this hidden place in the forest, full of intricate emotions and lacked expression. The other type seemed innocent, much like Vivi who spoke like a child.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me about silver dragons?" was Dagger's straightforward question.

The black mage before her looked like any of the black mages she saw in Lindblum.

"Ask!...Human!"

"No no no! I'm not here to hurt you," encourage Dagger. "One of my friends, Vivi, is also a black mage."

That seemed to placate the timid mage. "Oh...are you sure? You won't make me do those bad things, will you?"

Dagger put a hand on her heart. "I swear. Now, can you tell me about those silver dragons?"

The timid mage was a little too timid. "Um..um...you should talk to that black mage there." It pointed to another mage. "They have lots of answers."

Mustering some more boldness, Dagger paced over to another ordinary black mage. This one, however, held a staff with strange symbol at the head.

"Hi," she flittered a little clumsily, not sure how to start. "Can you tell me about silver dragons?."

The yellow eyes bore into her unblinking, much like Nima. There was an alien quality about it, like a monster from the depths of the earth. It made the hairs on Dagger's neck prickle. "Cycles ago, he revived the brood. Now they populate the Iifa System," said the mage as if that explained everything. Then it walked off.

"Well, he wasn't very helpful."

Dagger wandered the village, speaking to multiple mages, asking them questions about silver dragons and the origin of black mages. She received many cryptic answers and estranged stares. She could have sworn one of the mages spat in her shadow and called her a "spawn of the devil." There was a definite animosity against her that she could not explain.

Some time passed when she finally happened upon Zidane, speaking with a black mage. She wanted to go to him, alarm him to her presence. Something on the back of her mind, however, told her to hide behind a tree as she listened in on the middle of their conversation.

"Will you do it?" asked the black mage. It was a particular mage, carrying a staff that had a crescent moon at the tip. Its clothes were made of a finer material than the straw fibers in the black mages' robes Dagger saw in Dehli.

"That's like asking me if the world would end tomorrow. I don't know!" The force of Zidane's response almost caused Dagger to jump.

The black mage seemed undeterred. "We understand that this must be a difficult task for you..."

"Difficult? Let me see, Kuja is the most powerful caller ever born. He is the only other survivor of the Perishing. He is about the only person who knows anything about keeping those angry souls of Terra in stasis. If he dies, so will you. And you want me to waltz up to him and ask him to nicely drop dead?"

The mage said nothing in reply.

"Or did you forget about that?" asked Zidane. "He isn't just damn hard to kill, you also have to trade not just your own life but hundreds of others, to stop him."

"It is either that or the possible destruction of this planet," said the black mage, shaking his head mournfully. " We may be born of this world, but we have come to cherish it as our own. And we will do all we can to stop him."

"Same thing High Summoner Alexander said, before Kuja fried his ass."

The mage was silent again. Then he spoke. "We have reasons to believe that he has the Madness."

"That's impossible. If there was any chance that he is even slightly susceptible to Madness, he would have shown it when he was off torching every Summoner City he could find."

"You still harbor contempt for them," observed the black mage. "Though I see that you travel with one, and even go as far as protecting her."

For the moments afterwards, Zidane was silent, seemingly too distraught to answer.

"Think about my request, Master Zidane," said the black mage. "Even you cannot cling to the old ways forever."

The black mage left to the mound field in the distance.

"I am not clinging to the old ways," muttered Zidane, barely loud enough for Dagger to hear it. "I tried my best to forget it."

After hearing all that, Dagger slid down the tree and sat there confused. The way Zidane spoke of Kuja sounded like the thief knew their mass-murderer on a more personal level. Callers? Summoners? Terra? What did Kuja have to do with "angry souls?" What did the black mage mean by 'we are not born of this world?' And that black mage, the way it spoke was completely different. And what was the connection between Kuja and the Summoners? Did he cause her biological mother to die?..Was Zidane hiding something?

He was so...plain and ordinary! No, perhaps that was the wrong word. He had personality, she had to admit. He was the ordinary street rat who flirted shamelessly with anything that could wear a skirt. But there were those times at night, when Dagger would wake up in middle of the night, catching Zidane gazing intensely at the sky. And when Zidane tranced, Dagger could tell there was something off, the way he glowed crimson, how he gained a destructive magic that could so easily destroy any enraged monster...

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" screamed Dagger. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders, causing her to jump up from her sitting position.

Zidane doubled over laughing, pointing a finger at her. "Hahaha. You should've seen the look on your face!"

Suddenly indignant that she could be so easily caught, she punched him in the shoulder a little harder than she intended.

"Ouch!" Zidane immediately stopped laughing to rub his poor insulted shoulder.

"Serves you right!" retorted Dagger, still miffed that Zidane had even the mind to play pranks on her.

"You don't have to hit me so hard..." said Zidane in an injured tone.

Dagger was hardly sympathetic. "This isn't the time for this. Do you even remember why we are here?"

"Err...why are we here?" asked Zidane.

"Zidane!" Dagger held her arms akimbo, the corner of her lips turn downward.

The monkey boy held his arms out, trying to calm her. "It's just a joke! Geez, don't get mad."

Dagger turned her head and humped with all the delicate grace a princess could. Her curiosity, however, swallowed all her princessly pride. She went straight to the point. "I overheard your conversation with that black mage."

Zidane did not seem surprised at all, which puzzled Dagger even more.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"That? Oh. That's Mr. 288, but he also goes by Kazi."

"What did he ask you to do?" It was the most pressing question.

Zidane shrugged and said casually, "To kill off Kuja." Then seeing Dagger's disbelief, he added. "That is what we are here for, right? As you have said, we "must eliminate him.""

"What? Why would they..."

"Kuja has caused them trouble too. Seriously, he has been a pain in the ass for everyone, even here. So, they asked me to stop him, in the most permanent way."

Dagger bit her lips. Those were her very own words back in Lindblum when they decided to come out here. But to kill someone? She was thinking more along the lines of detaining him, not murder. She then looked to Zidane, whose expression was completely different from the cheerful Tantalus Thief she had come to know.

"Anyways, it's about dinner time. I hear that they make a mean stew."

-------------------------------------------------------

That night, the black mages treated them to a generous portion of the village's blend supper. Everyone sat in a mess-hall building at the center of the village. The more humanoid creatures sat at one end, along with some more of the muted black mages. Vivi sat at the other end, listening and chattering among his kind like a child who finally found a place where he belonged.

Dinner itself was a bowl of thin vegetable broth. Floating in it were pieces of purple potato, some fleshy asparagus, carrots, and other leafy greens. Quina licked its bowl once, uttered a disgusted sound, then proceeded to breath in the contents. Dagger sampled her broth delicately and found the soup to be satisfying. It had a tinge of the most odd yet tasty spice. Vivi's attention was on the black mages who were like him, so he neglected the broth more or less. Zidane poked at his soup, staring at it with all the intensity of a priest at a funeral.

Honestly, Dagger had never seen Zidane look so down. His tail drooped on the ground. He was hunched over with his crossed arms on the table and his head lay listlessly on his arms. This sudden change of demeanor actually worried Dagger. She moved to speak with him, only to be stopped by Nima.

"It is best that you do not speak with him at the moment," said Nima calmly, holding a spoonful of the broth to the darkness of its features. "Master Zidane is in preparation for the task at hand."

"Preparation for what?"

Nima did not answer her, but went back to the broth.

Dagger frowned. Something was going on here, except that no one seemed willing to talk about it. These things, black mages, seemed to have a bigger tiff against Kuja than anyone on the Mist Continent. Except that no one seemed willing to act on it themselves, so they asked Zidane instead.

"Hey! Wake up!" commanded Dagger. She went over to Zidane and poked him on the side.

Unexpectedly, Zidane giggled as he wiggled away from the onslaught of poking. "That tickles!"

Dagger observed Zidane's smile, and noticed how briefly he looked away, saddened. It was a look that she had rarely seen, the look of a child lost for too long. But the look went away just as quickly. Curiosity welled up in Dagger, and she made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Suddenly, there was a roar in the air. The entire building shuddered. Bits and parts of the straw roof shook and a beam came crashing down in front of Zidane's face. The roar continued, a sound of shear anguish. The mages made startled faces at each other, some of the older ones even stood up in alarm. Then, smoke started to appear on the roof.

"What's happening?" yelled Dagger over the roar.

Kazi, the very mage at the head of the table sternly spoke only loud enough for some near him to hear. "We have to get out of here. It sounds like one of the dragons has the Madness! It will attempt to set fire to the village!"


	9. Black Mage Village: Fight

Fallen: Chapter 9

_"Madness?" asked Zidane innocently._

_Innetha, a woman with sharp features almost too beautiful to look at, stared down critically at Zidane. He was a creature too young to bear anyone any ill-will. The thought displeased her. His docile disposition had him avoid conflict at all cost. Why could he not be like the imperial twins Kuja and Tayan? Tayan was respected and loved as she was to become the next Empress. Kuja, on the other hand, was respected but feared. The disparity promised an era of strong rule...unlike their succeeding disappointments._

_"It's when one of our more sensitive creatures, say dragons, become too absorbed by the life around us," explained Innetha, still observing the boy. Zidane was somewhat a mystery, capable of pulling at the hearts of people. Perhaps he has Charisma, a passive empathy that could forge friendship with the most unlikely of people. Innetha had found herself unwilling to expose him to the harsh realities of life, a truly dastardly reluctance on her part. _

_"Sounds like how you call the spirits to help us," Zidane said, staring at the facility yard underneath the rosey Terran sky, taking note of the student's uniform motions. He was too young to receive formal education yet, but he was taught all the fighting forms. And like all children, his observation went beyond his interpretation._

_"It's the same mechanism," said Innetha. "However, when you don't control the intake, your own soul will shatter. Then you become a beast, an animal without coherent thoughts, the Mad." She spotted a small mouse then gazed upon it most intensely. "For example. Watch what happens if I force too much into this creature."_

_The mouse squeaked most painfully as a drop of Innetha's gathered souls was poured in, overflowing its tiny psyche with crushing weight. It shuddered and squeaked until it glowed deep red. Then it ran straight for Zidane, its tiny incising teeth bare. _

_Innetha walked in front of the charging mouse. Her dainty little red boot went down quick, flattening the mouse in a burst of liquid crimson as red as the sky. "And the only solution is to crush it with all your might."_

------------------------------------------

It was a sight to behold. Three massive creatures, muscles ripe, darting around in the sky. The moonlight reflected off their polished black scales, and the air vibrated from the harsh sounds of fighting. One of them, with gleaming white eyes, was clawing at the air as it flew, disoriented. Its sharp teeth dripped with saliva, belching fire and screams of anger. Two of them, however, completely black, hovered with uncertainty around the white-eyed dragon. They made sharp ticking sounds again, completely different to the scream of the first.

"What's happening?" asked Vivi, one of the first to rush outside.

"The middle one has gone Mad," answered Mr. 288. "Mages! Ice!"

At his command, half of the mages raised their arms.

A wall of frozen water rose from the edges of the village and arched inward. It began to form a shell, arcing low enough that it passed through some of the pointy hat roofs.

"What's going on out here!" demanded Dagger, finally getting out of the cafeteria. She walked out in time to see the white-eyed dragon breath a ball of fire towards them. Dagger closed her eyes for the impact, but was surprised as she realized that they were encased in a shell of ice.

"It's the Madness," explained Nima. "Some creatures cannot control their intake of Mist, and they can be driven mad by the memories."

"Mad?"

"It's the overload of input that short-circuits more than a thousand of normal processing neurons," said Mr. 288. "The benders of souls take in the Mist to become more powerful, to access the Flame Trance. But if they take in too much, particularly angry souls..."

There was a loud crash, the dome cracked and the entire village shuddered. The massive beast had slammed itself against the ice dome. Even with the faint illumination of the village torch lights, they could see the dome turn dark with blood. There was a cacophonous roar, the sound of claw against steel-like scales.

"They're going to kill him!" exclaimed Vivi. "We've got to stop them!"

"Are you certain? You will become a target of its anger if you try," said Nima casually, "It's only a dragon, and they prey on you if given the chance."

"That's no reason to let it suffer!" argued Dagger.

"It is in your best interest that you allow this to pass," said Nima evenly.

"No. Vivi and Dagger are right!" agreed Zidane, hopping into the crowd. "We need to try to save it."

Nima turned sharply. "There is no saving the Mad."

"We still need to try," said Zidane adamantly. "Come on. Just me, Vivi, Quina and Dagger will the job."

Mr. 288 stepped in front of the monkey boy, his arms held out. "We must warn you that it is suicide to try. No one has ever reverted from the Madness."

Zidane gave Mr. 288 a sarcastic look. "Thank for stating the same thing three times. Now step aside. That is an order."

Reluctantly, the black mages relented.

"Good. Now, open up a hole. We need to be up there."

The three dragons were on the move again. The two sentient dragons stopped their intelligible chirpings and resorted to outright violence. They cornered the Mad, driving it near the surrounding mountains. Their howls were like a knife against a whet stone, ominous and threatening. The trees swayed under the powerful downdraft of their massive feathered wings. Their throats glowed, hinting at the fireballs to come.

Zidane along with Vivi, Quina and Dagger raced through the surrounding forests. They heard a bellow above them and the air heated all of a sudden around them. Instant pine ashes fluttered down around them, irritating their eyes.

"Vivi! Cast Blizzara as often as you can around you, Dagger and Quina, " shouted Zidane, thinking very fast. He fished out a gem from one of his many hidden pockets and threw it at Dagger. "I wanted to wait until our first date," said Zidane. "but I guess this had to come first."

Dagger looked down at the gem. It was the most perfect sphere of white opal. Even in darkness, the opal glowed with an internal light. Somewhere inside Dagger's summoner instincts cried out in delight. It was an eidolon of great speed, power and...sorrow? Somewhere in the distance, she saw an ancient girl child, frozen tears on her face. Ten other forms were muttering some forbidden rite of sacrifice.

They stopped at a clearing where they could see the three dragons darting against one another. They blasted black fire, missing and setting the dried forest on fire. The wind currents were as frantic as the Mad, spreading the ash and darkening their vision.

"Dagger, Vivi," yelled Zidane over the smoke and ash. "I need you two to distract the two normal ones. Quina, you watch out for other dangers. Dagger, don't summon Ramuh. Inside that gem is Shiva. She will be much more helpful."

"What are you going to do?" shouted Dagger over the gray haze. She could hear the crackling of trees and the fall of trunks all around them. She found herself staying as close to Vivi as she could, finding relief in the chills of ice magic.

Vivi, on the other hand, was sweating profusely. Keeping up the ice shield was more difficult than he had imagined. He thought back on the Black Mage Village, and wondered why they refused to help the poor creatures.

Zidane did not answer them. He bound up the frail trees, using his instincts and senses to guide him. He could barely see anything in the dense smoke. His previous training and breeding, however, saw all falling limbs and movements. He climbed up a burning tree. Feeling for a long strong limb by the air pressure difference on his skin, he sped across a steady branch, picking up momentum. He jumped from branch to branch, gradually ascending up to the level of the dragons. Once the Mad one made a low swoop, Zidane leaped off the crown of the tree and onto its back.

Instantly, the Mad reared and twisted, trying to throw the bothersome bug off its back. It flung its neck as far back as it could, biting at the inconvenient spot where Zidane ensnared his hands into the neck hair.

(Calm yourself and open your spirit,) said Zidane with some difficulty. The beast's skin was incredibly hot, like burning lava. Some of his clothes were turning dark from the dragon's internal heat. This one, was certainly Mad. (Reveal your secrets!)

For a moment, the Mad one halted its aerial somersaults. It ceased its aimless twists and gently went down in a swirl. The other two dragons also ended their assault and followed instead.

Beneath them, a white-blue spark flared. A field of ice spread like a sprouting desert spring. A celestial being, a giant woman made of raw glacial strength, emerged. Shiva.

At the sight of the eidolon, all three shadow dragons screamed, suddenly enraged. They diverted their attention to the group of three down below.

_Stop!_ Zidane called out mentally. _They are not the enemy!_

The two shadow dragons stopped immediately, hearing the words of their former masters. The Mad one though, did not stop. It dove straight to the ground.

Shiva, in her blue-in-blue eyes saw the threat and reacted. She covered one hand over the other, forming a flurry of ice and blasted liquid shrapnel against the Mad.

The Mad one was taken aback briefly, stunned by the attack. In its confused mind, it called out the liquid fire in its stomach.

(No! You have to stop!) called Zidane.

The words were enough to yank the Mad one's attention back to the maggot on its back. It knew it could not throw the thing off, so it flew with its back facing towards the ground, determined to scrape the annoying pest off its back. There were voices in its head that it could not silence.

Zidane had to think fast, but he could only recall a conversation from long ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Innetha was pleased. So the boy did not flinch at a demonstration of frailty. Perhaps there was hope after all. The look on his face, though, troubled her._

_Zidane frowned, like a child who lost his puppy. He felt a twitch of sadness inside and wanted to express his dismay. By propriety, though, he was not allowed. A Terran did not mourn loss because loss should be a celebration of one thing triumphant over the other._

_Then they heard the distinctive clicking of boots too precise to be anyone else. _

_"Big brother!" cried Zidane, somewhat surprised. The perfect Terran rarely sampled the atmosphere of the Zathusela Palace, scorning it for the 'unnecessary pampering.' Kuja had always lived in the austere military training facility at Ninon Dal neighboring research laboratory Bran Bal._

_"So violent, your majesty," started Kuja, looking at and through the two. His hair had just begun its last fade into white, a reflection of the change in body chemistry that marked the beginning of adulthood. He ignored the younger child as one would ignore a speck of dust._

_"What are you doing here?" asked Innetha smoothly. She was proud of Kuja, of his arrogance and talent, male Terran perfection from her own womb. A mentally advanced adult in the body of adolescent, his precociousness was of much admiration. But she disliked his often confrontational disposition, his persistent questioning and restlessness. If he ever developed the ambitions for power, the intrigues would likely become marvelously bloody. "As I recall, you serve the tribunal tonight."_

_"Tayan serves tonight," said Kuja expressionlessly. Tayan was Kuja's fraternal twin, a young woman less devious but more intense in action. "With what nonsense are you infecting your poor son?"_

_"How to deal with those who have gone Mad."_

_"Certainly you can offer a more sophisticated and effective solution than that."_

_"And your suggestion?"_

_"Purification."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger, Vivi and Quina all watched in horror and amazement as the falling dragon started to shimmer a deep red color. It had lost all aerial control, screaming and twitching in complete anguish. Unintelligible voices rang through out, like the clamor of an angry mob. Every other creatures in the forest cried too, shrieking their collective agony. For a moment, they saw terrible wailings, the sound of despair that could reduce even the rocks to dust. A wave of green washed over the swirl of blue and red. There was an observation of slaughter on a scale that made the destruction of Cleyra a mere breath in a storm.

Then the assault of images suddenly stopped, as if they never were. The dragon had shattered into a million shiny red lights like glass. The red trails then swirled around each other like maggots writhing in week-old meat. The aerial writhing only lasted seconds before turning blue and vaporized like dying fireflies. The night returned clear and silent.

"Zidane!" cried Dagger, eyes turning toward the sky, searching frantically for him. "Vivi! You go that way," Dagger pointed to a nonspecific direction. "Quina. Go that way. We gotta go find him!"

Before any of them moved though, a gigantic shadow dragon descended upon them. Up close, the shadow dragon looked even more impressive than any Grand Dragon they had ever encountered. What little ambient light shining on the beast reflected off its chrome-metal scales. Its reptilian eyes burned with an inner fire. It shook, an action that moved the air and made trees shiver.

Something fell off the dragon's back with a dull thunk. That thing moaned and uttered some curses too nasty to be repeated. The voice was definitely the person they were after. The curses seemed to incise the dragons because they roared, a sound that made the mountains rumble and glaciers crack. Then the greater dragon flew off, kicking up a vortex of ash and dust, leaving behind a very swirly-eyed Zidane.

------------------------------------------------

After all the excitement, the Black Mage Village finally settled into an uneasy sleep. Everyone went back to their huts. Quina went over to some big mushroom patches. Vivi, once he was sure that everyone else was alright, went to talk to some of the Black Mages. Dagger helped Zidane to return to the quaint small inn they stayed at earlier.

"I'm fine," whined Zidane when Dagger asked him if he was alright. He was touched that she was so concerned, but did she have to act like he was suddenly as helpless as a newborn? Sure, he really had to lean on her and Quina to get back here. Vivi even created a little ice path so they could just slide him back to the village. "Seriously, that's nothing compared to all those aerobatics that Baku made us do when we tried to rob the Kings' mansion."

Dagger smacked Zidane on the back of the head, connecting with one of his biggest bruises. Zidane subsequently pitched forward and bit on his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Oh, really? You're fine, huh?" asked Dagger, muttering a small cure spell in between. She finally got him up to the top bunk of the two-bed inn.

"Well...I'll be better if you heal my boo boos with some kisses," suggested Zidane with a pained grin.

Dagger rolled her eyes, but at the same time felt relieved. If Zidane was willing to joke around, then he must be alright. "You're...incorrigible."

"Can't hurt to try," said Zidane, lying down. His bumps and bruises were healing faster under Dagger's careful ministrations. Spans of awkward silence passed between them. The lack of noise bothered Dagger, who was used to Zidane's usual mindless banter. Zidane himself did not seem to be in a mood to talk either.

"Zidane," Dagger began, finally fed up with the silence. "What happened out there?"

"Where?"

Dagger smacked him again, causing Zidane to grit his teeth. "Ow!"

"Don't play dumb. What happened out there? How come the dragon just disappeared into little specks of lights? Why didn't it just chomp you into pieces?"

"Well..."

Dagger huffed, cutting him off. "I was scared half to death! What possessed you to go riding on a nutty Dragon's back? We all thought you lost your mind! I don't want heroics if it gets you killed."

"But I'm not dead," said Zidane, exhibiting more calm than usual. "Trust me Dagger. I've been through a lot worse than this."

"So you're saying that you've ridden dragons and jumped from tree to tree while everything is burning and exploding all around you before?"

Zidane blinked. Come to think of it, whatever he said did sound impossible. He hung his head foolishly. "Sounds silly, huh?"

"Rightly so," said Dagger coldly.

Zidane only knew how to give his goofy grin. "Nice to know that you love me so much." He was rewarded with a jab at one of his rib wounds.

By that time, Dagger felt she had done as much for Zidane as she could with her white magic. She climbed down from a bunk perch to her lower bunk. She squirmed into her covers, still thinking about the odd exchanges and events in the past day. Sometimes, she felt that Zidane was an entirely different person, like he trained to act the way he acts now. Then she thought about Vivi, and how excited the little black mage was when he found an entire village of his own kind. Would Vivi stay here, where he felt that he belonged? Dagger looked to the window next to her bed. The red moon had become a half a circle while the white moon had disappeared completely. She was suddenly reminded of the one night when she mused about the heaven with Zidane.

"I miss home," said Zidane suddenly to no one in particular.

That statement actually made Dagger rather curious. She looked up to the top bunk bed. "Didn't you say your brother lives here? Is your hometown here somewhere?"

"Oh no," said Zidane. "I'm talking about Lindblum. My first home town burned down a long time ago."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Zidane shrugged. "I don't really remember it anyways."

"So where is your brother?"

"He's being a hermit out in the desert east of here somewhere. You can say he's a misanthrope."

The image of a messy long-bearded mystic wearing tattered clothes sitting on top of a camel popped into Dagger's mind. She tried to imagine what an older Zidane would look like, with all the swearing and none of the failed attempts at being a Casanova. The mental picture made her giggle.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining what your brother might look like, being a hermit and all."

Strangely, Zidane had no answer to that.

"Do you miss him?"

"No."

That was a surprising answer. "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I worry about him a lot, but I don't miss him. He and I disagree on too many levels to even be friends."

"Sounds complicated."

"He's a complicated person," said Zidane. "Smarter, more sophisticated, faster, and he gets in more trouble than I ever will. But he is my brother, and that's why I must see to his well-being, even if I don't like him."

"After we find Kuja," reminded Dagger. They were still on a mission to stop Kuja. Family was first, but the peace of Gaia has greater precedence.

Zidane paused and chuckled. Did he sound...bitter?

"Yes. After we find Kuja."

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'll be trying VERY hard to finish this fic.


	10. Black Mage Village: Thoughts

Fallen - Chapter 10

Black Mage Village: Thoughts

In the middle of the night, Kazi, or Mr. 288, stood before the graveyard. The moons were high over head, casting shadows as clearly as if they were suns. Unlike most nights, there was a cool breeze weaving through the village. The silent forest around them resounded with the songs of crickets. It was comfortable, like a mother cradling a sleeping child.

But Mr. 288 was anything but comfortable. He contemplated the young master's actions and thoughts of the little black mage the young master had with him.

Mr. 288 had to admit that he was surprised that young master had been kind to the one they had dubbed Vivi. Young master Zidane was against creation of artificial beings, swearing his eternal hatred against things not born of nature. But then again, Zidane was always the less harsh of the two. He played, more jokes than seriousness. He could swear hatred one day and act like he never meant those words the next day. He said he disliked the dolls but he treated them like family, like friends. In the old days, when they served in the desert, Zidane was the bright light that brought rare laughter in a dark palace of solemn emptiness.

Vivi, though lacking experience, reminded Kazi of Zidane when Zidane was young, though Vivi by nature seemed more morose and shy.

"Hello. Nice to see you again," said Mr. 288 without turning from the graveyard. Mr. 288 had lived a long time, and he could tell if anything was coming his way. He, however, did not live long enough to see Terra, the sorrowful world of graves and vengeful spirits.

Vivi peered at Mr. 288 from under his large hat. He clasped his hands, his thumbs twitching uncomfortably. There were so many thoughts in his head, about the strange concept of stopping. "Um... I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Mr. 288, still staring at the graveyard.

"I was wondering," Vivi began fast then paused, not sure how to say the next few words. "How many people have ...stopped...moving."

Mr. 288 paused. He did not expect the little one to ask such a question. Most avoided questions with answers they knew they wouldn't like. Courage was something few had.

"You're very kind to use our words," replied Mr. 288 slowly. The Elder one used to say those words to the ones he deemed worthless. But the elder master had the weight of an entire world on him since birth. He had the right to judge so. "But you already know what it means to live...and to die. You're asking about our friends who have 'died,' not 'stopped.'" Death was a term given only to those with a soul.

Vivi seemed more nervous about the subject than him. "Um..."

Mr. 288 decided not to hesitate any more and gave Vivi the news. "The real answer to your question is Seven. Seven of our friends stopped functioning recently. I am certain that those without proper imbuing stop functioning after a year."

The little black mage seemed dismayed. "No..."

"Many others had realized this, but no one speaks of it," continued Mr. 288. Death was a frightening thing. Would there be pain? Would they be alone? Would they even be remembered? If Zidane accomplishes the request, all of the completed ones would be gone within a heart beat. Mr. 288 remembered the purification Zidane had performed. The dragon had screamed in despair, knowing that its existence had been wiped out from soul memory. It was the cruelest thing Zidane could have done. It was the only way to heal the Madness. Would Mr. 288 and his friends like Nima howl like that shadow dragon did when the time comes?

"What do you feel?" Vivi finally croaked.

Mr. 288 was honest in his answer. "I don't know... Fear? I don't want to die, no one does. And maybe...I want to run away from it all." A particular thought came to Mr. 288. If a child was left alone without anyone, why continue living? Then a revalation came to him. That child had intertwined his life with others, and in that he found the purpose in living. Mr. 288 felt the same as he continued speaking. "But living in the village with everyone fills me with joy. The joy of living with them far outweighs the fear of death. Isn't it the same for you?"

"I..." Vivi was at a loss for words.

"Traveling with your friends gives your life meaning. You should treasure those memories because they will define who you are." Mr. 288 turned to face Vivi. Mr. 288's eyes were dim, like a pair of dwindling candles. "You should get some sleep young one. It's late."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dagger woke up early. The sky was already brightening into a light purple. The Village was still rather quiet. No animal noises came from the surrounding forest and no sound of wind. The place was mournfully still and silent, except for Zidane's light snore.

Speaking of Zidane, Dagger checked on Zidane's injuries. She stepped slowly up the stepping stool and peeled back some blankets that covered the monkey boy. Her movements were tedious, slow, and deliberate, careful not to wake him. Once she saw the extent of the healing, her mind was at ease. Most of the cuts and bruises on his limbs had receded or disappear altogether. He mumbled a few incoherent words in his sleep, and even said "Dagger" a few times. Inexplicably, Dagger smiled about that. It was nice to have someone who dreamed about her. Then Dagger's face vaulted: what if Zidane was dreaming about inappropriate things? He was a scoundrel and a thief who probably had done everything and anything under the two moons short of actual murder. Who knew where he had been?

Shaking her head at that line of thought, Dagger descended the short stepping stool and snuck out to explore. She wanted to ask some more questions about silver dragons. From yesterday's conversations, there seems to be a whole flock of these so-called 'tamed' dragons. Dagger was not sure if Kuja had only one dragon that he used or an entire nest of these creatures.

This time, the mages were much more willing to answer her.

"If you really want to find silver dragons, I say you go find the Iifa Tree," one of the shopkeeping mages had said to her.

Dagger nodded in acknowledgment. "I heard of it before, but where is it?"

"It's in a desert northwest of here, past the Harrow Straight. There's a root path that bridges the straight from Conde Petite."

"That's very helpful. Thank you," Dagger was about to turn away, but something tugged at her. She had asked this same mage the same question yesterday with no avail. "Why...did you seem..." Dagger searched mentally for the right words. "So hesitant to speak to me yesterday?"

The shopkeeper's yellow eyes bore into her. "Because you're a Summoner."

Dagger frowned. They could tell what she could do just by a glance? But she did not summon until that fight with the dragon last night! "What do you mean Summoner? How can you tell?"

The mage stared at her, unblinking. "That bad lady uses summon magic. We can tell who the magic types are by looking at them. We thought you were bad too."

So the mages could tell what she was just at a glance. That was certainly interesting. They classify good and bad by magic? "Why did you decide to answer my questions now?" asked Dagger out of curiosity.

"You helped Mister Zidane," said the Black Mage, his round yellow eyes shrinking into merry crescent moons. "You care for him and you were as brave as he."

"Oh," was all Dagger could utter in reply. Zidane was well-liked on the Outer Continent, it seems. It was almost like he was the more famous person on Gaia, since people recognized him wherever he went, but Princess Garnet was only distinguished on the Mist continent. That realization put many things into perspectives for her. Now she envied Zidane more than ever. Free and loved without all the burdensome responsibilities.

_So why did he come here with me?_

Zidane had once told her that his philosophy in life was "you don't need a reason to help people." He saw that she needed help with Lindblum so he decided to pitch in, no question asked. So he was here on simple whim? That could not be it, could it? No, Zidane was here to see his brother, but Dagger detected little urgency at all, if not a little reluctance. Dagger bet that's how normal siblings behaved; she knew intimately the concept of brotherly hate from several of Lord Avon's plays.

With those thoughts in mind, Dagger went back to the small hostel and roused the drowsy monkey boy. She tersely told him that she knew where they'd be going next, then left to do some preparation shopping.

Zidane rubbed his eyes with the butt of his hand and patted his own cheeks.

_'Wake up. Wake up.'_ he chanted to himself like some holy mantra. _'For those who sleep so deeply may never see the dawn of destruction. Wait! Wrong phrase. The early bird gets the worm! The early bird gets the worm!'_

Once he found himself chanting the correct motivational phrase, he rolled over, expecting to land on his feet as usual.

Instead, he half fell down the stepping stool Dagger had been using to check up on him. Almost like a wheel, he spun so that his feet still landed along with his butt and not his head.

The innkeeper Black Mage glanced in his direction and bit back what sounded like...laughter?

Zidane narrowed his eyes and made a face at the jubilant mage. Unexpectedly, Zidane snarled like an angry hound and emitted guttural speech that sounded like a curse to the Black Mage.

The Black Mage shrank back, more ashamed at its own bad manners than alarmed.

Grumbling to himself and still waking up, Zidane shuffled around to gather their packs. In actuality, he was still reeling from that little fight with the dragon.

It was rare to have some collective minds communicate with him again. The effort to separate his own thoughts from the shadow dragons' thoughts had left him slightly disoriented, though more at ease than ever. It reminded him of a time when he could have several simultaneous conversations, and he felt more engaged than anything, even if it was with animals.

But there was that burst of agony when he decided to purify the one Mad creature. More than a dozen lives played themselves out within a matter of seconds, weaving a shroud of all its pain and pleasure that blanketed all life nearby with Zidane taking the first shock to buffer the shocks to those around him.

All in all, the whole thing was fairly dreamlike. It felt a bit like drowning. His heart pounded, his entire body gone cold, and his head about to implode on itself. Time seemed to dilate, turning mere seconds into hours of flashing images, like the proverbial "life flashing before your eyes." Luckily, there was only one creature, and he had taken the brunt of the memory release. He had seen some bad reactions, like that eccentric artist who was too close to a Purification a long time ago. The artist had gouged out his own eyes because of the horrible memories that ruthlessly assaulted his mind.

He had thought about telling someone, like Kazi or Dagger about the experience, but decided on second thought that silence was golden. It was not like anyone could actually relate to what he had done. Those who could glimpse even a tendril of what he had experienced were either dead or Kuja. And Zidane was sure as hell that Kuja was not in the mood to listen to Zidane prattle. Mister ol' Dark Messenger might be Mad, a condition that should drive even the fiercest warrior screaming for shelter.

Picking up a spare tent that was stowed away in a closet, Zidane paused, thinking. There was no way that Kuja went Mad. Kuja was too disciplined, too arrogant to allow some inferior souls to overwhelm him. Kuja would kill himself before such indignity happens. Did he have some ulterior motive? Why did he revive both the white and black dragons? Zidane's affinity was for the shadow dragons and knew that he could still command them if he wanted. Besides, why would Kuja trick Brahne? Laying Burmecia, Cleyra and Lindblum to waste seemed too elaborate for a simple takeover, not when Kuja could have easily accomplish the same thing by brute magic.

_Unless he wants souls...or just lazy...no. It's efficiency. Remember! He's a Terran Prince! _

The thought made Zidane pout. No matter how far away from home they was or how much time passed, their rigorous teachings would always stay with them. Zidane had to remind himself that both Kuja and himself were taught to be living machines, computers that approached goals in logical steps, capable of optimizing thousands of variables in an eye-blink analysis. Only the greatest scholars could match their tactical logistics.

Maybe Zidane should have left Dagger and Vivi in the first place. He was getting nowhere fast traveling with them. In fact, he was certain that he was being watched at all times, stepping into every single trap laid by all sides. But the thought of leaving Dagger made him feel...out of place. There was just something about Dagger that made him grin like a fool when no one was watching. The idea of her alone without help tore at his heart.

Finally finished packing, Zidane swung the bags onto his back. For now, he would follow Dagger. His mental calculations did guarantee another face to face meeting with Kuja. Perhaps that was the best marriage of his two goals: protecting Dagger and facing Kuja.

There were very few people out at the small welcoming square at the entrance of the village. Zidane parked himself on a bench and yawned. He was still a bit tired from last night and wouldn't mind a few more hours of sleep. He then saw Dagger pacing up to him with a black mage next to her.

"What's up, Dagger?" greeted Zidane, putting a bit too much cheer into his voice.

Dagger and this one particular black mage were chattering fervently about this Sanctuary called the Iifa Tree. From the looks of it, Dagger seems to be getting some excellent instructions on the tree's location.

"I think this 'Kuja' said something about a secret being hidden on this continent," said Mr. 144 with all seriousness once he started addressing the two humans.

Zidane paused. There were many secrets on the Outer Continent. "You heard him say that?"

"Yeah, Something about the source of the Mist."

Zidane immediately frowned. _The origin of the Mist!_ That was one of their best-kept secrets! Why would Kuja let anyone know about that? How much do they know?

"Maybe we can find out more if we go there," Dagger proposed to Zidane. "And maybe save my mother."

Her words seemed to stab Zidane as he looked away. "Right..."

His reaction did not escape Dagger. Since yesterday, Dagger had decided to keep a closer eye on their fearless leader. Something was not right about him and she was just starting to notice. He would stare off into the distance, like his mind was elsewhere. More and more, his eyes flashed red at odd times. Dagger did not feel threatened, but seeing the subtle change was still disconcerting all the same.

"So...where's Vivi?" asked Zidane absently. "If Vivi says he's staying behind..."

Speaking of the their little black mage, Vivi came lumbering and huffing toward them, "Wait for me!"

"Vivi?"

Vivi's two glowing yellow eyes blinked from panting as he stopped to speak. A few proud-looking Black Mages watched from behind him, waving amiably. "Everyone in the village asked me to see the outside world and tell them all about it."

"I see."

Zidane chuckled. "Oh man!" he sounded just slightly disappointed. "And here I thought Dagger and I would get to spend some quality time together."

Dagger frowned and was about to retort when their eccentric Qu almost knocked her over.

"What you say!?" it huffed a wonderful morning breath that smelled like a dead swamp. "You no can leave me here! I starve!"

"No you won't!" Zidane disagreed. "You're a cook!"

Dagger just rolled her eyes, deciding to take leadership role. If they left it up to Zidane, they'd never get outta here. "Let's go, everyone! To Conde Petite! And to the Sanctuary that lies beyond!"

--------------------------------------------

Corpulent Queen Brahne stirred as lightly as she could manage in her oversized bed. She snored like a drunk pig, drifting in and out of sleep. She kept on shifting her rippling middle for a more comfortable position. The beds in Lindblum were far too soft to support her massive stature, and two beds had already buckled before she settled into them.

She dreamed, imagining the entire planet under her control. The wealth of knowledge both academic and arcane under her own fingertips. A military above the imagination of any mortal. Alexandria bustling and hustling with extraordinary economy. Her enemies, imagined or real, all bowing down to her, begging for mercy. And the legacy she would leave to her beloved though misguided daughter.

Garnet...she was a necessary sacrifice for the good of Alexandria. Never would her kingdom be threatened. But somewhere there was a chuckle. A monster in deep crimson towered over Castle Alexandria, destroying the sparkling city with horrible hellfire. The feeling of euphoria from the monster was nauseating, like indulging in too much sweet liquor. The beast roared in the weirding ways, sounding more like a chorus of chuckles. It hunted the fleeing citizens, sinking its teeth on the vulnerable flesh then gorging itself on human blood and suffering.

Brahne was jerked awake when she suddenly realized that the chuckle was coming from a spot only a few feet away from her.

"Quite an imagination you have there, Brahne," the figure said, still laughing in that condescending chortle of his.

Brahne struggled to get out of bed. She achieved a semblance of half lying down and half sitting, enough to allow her a clear view of the figure that sat cross-legged in a plush lavish chair. His arms were crossed, calm dark blue eyes intent on her.

"Kuja!" Brahne hissed, her blue face swelling darker into an ugly sore. "Guards!" she hollered with her thunderous voice. "GUARDS!"

Kuja flicked his hair, patiently waiting for the elephant lady to cease her yowling.

The rolls of fat quivered in anger. Her constant requests for one of her soldiers ended only in vain. It was almost as if there was no one else in the pregnant bowels of the Lindblum Grand Castle. Watching Kuja twiddle one of his feathers at his hairline, bored, only enraged the ponderous queen.

"The one guard is having an eternal nap," said Kuja almost amiably. A knife suddenly appeared a small space in front of his eyes, glistening with warm red blood. "And there are no more to come." As if to demostrate his point, the knife was swallowed into the palm of his hand.

"And why is that? Oh so ingenious Lord Kings?" Brahne spat. The Kings family was home to the traditional generals and officers of the Alexandrian military. Even that one fluke, with the child general, the girl Marlene, had the advice of the Kings'. The most recent general, Beatrix, was hand selected by a Kings. Alexandria, a militaristic weaker kingdom of high culture and decent wealth survived through the ages of conflict with its two other neighbors because of the tactical planning by the current Kings of that era. However, in the years of plotting, Brahne learned the true secret to their genius.

Kuja was and always had been Lord Kings.

How he lived through the centuries was a mystery. A study into the Kings family records revealed some aging, but only from a child to adult. There were no old decrepit men in their dusk years.

Eternal life. Brahne swore that she would steal that secret too, as soon as she took over Gaia. The Alexandrian royal family would no longer be a puppet of anyone.

Kuja watched her with those dark eyes of his, like a pit to hell in the midst of white marble. If he was younger, he would have found her ambition and thoughts amusing. He would have enjoyed playing her like an ornate wooden marionette and breaking her like an expensive gaudy china bowl. Now, he wondered why he bothered in the first place. Not when the sweetest rapture and bitterest misery all tasted like stale indifference.

Was he going Mad? He was not sure of his own sanity at times, but he knew he was not being overwhelmed by souls.

Or was he really going mad in the traditional sense of bedlams and asylums?

Would he be actually amused for real?

"Even when you exhausted so many of my dolls, you still overtaxed your soldiers," Kuja pointed out in a lecturing tone, distracting himself from a downward spiraling logic. Thinking was what he was bred and trained for. He sought solace in progressive thought patterns. "There are about five-hundred Lindblians to one Alexandrian. The number of citizenry on the verge of open revolt against disgruntled Alexandrian soldiers is at least five-thousand to one. The numbers are very much against you, your Majesty."

"Then I will destroy them," said Brahne. "Kill all those who dare dissent, break their factories and homes."

"That would be unwise. Lindblum is no use to you in ruins. You need its educated citizens to run the existing machinery that builds Lindblum's superior navy and airships." Kuja stood up, revealing his own tall and lanky frame. His seraphic features only reminded Brahne of her own gross obesity. "You do want a stronger army, correct?"

Slowly, Kuja paced over to the window and opened the curtains. The night air was intermingled with the roar of fire, the anger of the mob, and the surge of magic. Here, high above all the disorder of the metropolis below, even chaos rose into the heavens.

"You are not my personal advisor anymore," Brahne reminded Kuja. "I don't have to listen to you."

Kuja turned suddenly, his whispering robes and hair flowing with an otherworldly grace. "I'm not here to advise you. I was simply stating the facts that Beatrix had been spewing to your face since you decided to take Lindblum. I am merely an observer."

"An observer who is lord everywhere else!" spat Queen Brahne.

"I never said that. A lord implies power and rule. I don't necessarily rule the other three continents per se."

"Bullshit!" Brahne spat. "I need to look no further than your personal endowments and patronage. I know you sponsor the libraries of Daugerreo, bribed Esto Gazians to keep the treasures of that dormant volcano to yourself. Even the underground admits that Outer Continent is solely yours."

The man shrugged, an action that seemed out of place with his expressionless face. "I rule over no living thing. I keep no active force to oppose you, at least no soldiers that you can recognize."

"Then are you here to concede?" leered Brahne. Ideas of how to torture this pesky ex-advisor played themselves over and over in her head. She would first see if he was a man, so to speak. And if he was, then she would make sure he wasn't anymore. "Are you giving up Outer Continent to me?"

Kuja chuckled in that self-same supercilious laughter, his lips never moved. "Even if I did, there's nothing valuable on the Outer Continent unless you want dim-witted dwarves, a library full of gibberish, and a few bad memories."

"Then why did you take this special trip? Hum? I heard you ran out your little hole out there with tail in between your legs ever since I demonstrated my proficiency with this!" Brahne thrusted out a black stone of liquid darkness. In that space of time, twelve knights appeared in the room, each carrying a long sword, drawn.

The mage looked slightly perturbed, but was otherwise unalarmed. Instead, he showed an emotion that Brahne had never seen before.

Anger.

"I don't need guards, when I have this," hissed Brahne triumphantly, thrusting her summoning stone. "I can kill you right now."

Kuja shrugged, his expression turning to his typical pleasant neutral facade though his eyes started to flash between burning deep red and cool dark blue. He paced over to a small table where a silver pitcher of water sat and poured himself a glass of water. He even lightly shoved the knights aside.

Brahne was not about to kill him, not without witnesses to Kuja's glorious death and to her awesome powers.

"Your Majesty," Kuja began, turning to her. His entire form flashed into that terrible red once like her dream then back to his innocuous white. "You will never comprehend the absurdity of your threats to me."

"You dare mock me!?"

"No. I am not that rude. As before, I am merely stating a fact," he said smoothly. "The only person who may even stand a whisper of a chance of killing me is my younger brother. All your soldiers combined can never match him."

"He can summon eidolons?"

"No. He can BE an eidolon." Kuja looked to the queen again, eyeing her disbelief. "Like me, he is intelligent and has as much raw power as I have raw magic. If the Ancient Summoners only knew...they might've not been obliterated."

"Then where is this possible eidolon? huh?" Brahne said in a velvety smooth voice.

"That rat is coincidentally on the Outer Continent too, with your wayward daughter."

Brahne's eyes widened into plates, which were quickly overshadowed by furrowed eyebrows. "It's that damn thief! Your damn brother is that thief who corrupted and stole away my beautiful Garnet!"

"Then you must go get her back," said Kuja, draining the cup of water. The very faint trace of that anger completely vanished. "I've left a map with your second-in-command, with very specific details as to where we'll be at the appointed time. I shall await your magnificent arrival at the Outer Continent."

"It'll be a slaughter," Brahne growled with assurance. "I WILL have the Outer Continent!"

"I will roll out the red carpet. If it is truly a slaughter..." he laughed mysteriously again, like the chilling hackling of a ravenous wolf pack. "I can ask for no greater reward."

The Queen of Alexandria only glared at him.

"Your Majesty." With that, Kuja mockingly bowed, satisfied. He had gotten what he came here for. He only had preparations to finish in the Outer Continent. As he arose from his mock servitude, he realized that he had one more bit of theatrics to perform. Before turning to leave, a slight aura enveloped him, and he shimmered out of existence, displacing himself a meter and reappearing inches from Brahne's face. His black blue eyes burned with icy fire.

Brahne shivered and gasped. Even the man's breath was cold.

"Remember. I shall be waiting...Hahaha" Laughing again in that chorus of bestial laughter like a lion playing with mice. He faded this time and disappeared.

Brahne was alone now, seething. She would enjoy stripping all legal rights of Lord Kings, even if she knew she could not enforce such a blatant denouncement of the most respected Noble Family. Then she would finally capture Kuja and his brother. She would enjoy another advance in her plan of world domination.

She would relish tearing them into pieces.

--------------------------------

AN: Whew...Kuja made an entrance! I am OVERJOYED! I hope he's in character.


	11. Conde Petite: Eiko

AN: The problem with not writing for a while is that you forget the plot elements that were in the prior chapters. Oh, and I do intend to finish this story.

Chapter 11: Conde Petite Eiko

Conde Petite again.

The dwarves paced to and fro, going about their daily lives without any knowledge of the war a continent away, or the secrets hidden on their own continent. They were content, if not happy, with their safe and mundane daily lives. The permitted murder of people on different sides was plain foolish. There were not enough people as is.

"Rally ho!" greeted a mother dwarf as she passed by the four travelers. "Myshter Zidane," she added as an afterthought.

"Rally ho!" replied Zidane cheerfully. "And who is this?" He stooped down to examine the small recently ambulatory girl dwarfling. His light blue eyes were a stark contrast to the dark brown of the dwarfling's. The girl dwarfling stared back curiously. There was something about this Zidane that just seemed fun and happy.

Before the mother dwarf could reply, the human female companion interrupted. "Zidane! We're not here for sight seeing."

"Just Chill, Dagger. We'll get to the Sanctuary soon enough. I already know where it is."

The female companion, along with the strange little fellow with the pointy hat and the weird creature with a puffy white hat turned to look at him. "You already know where the Iifa tree is?"

Zidane gave them a 'well...duh' look. "I spend a better part of my childhood here, remember? I used to wander over to Iifa when I got bored."

Everyone peered at him oddly. Zidane was like that sometimes, brushing off incredible tasks as if they were nothing. Zidane seemed incapable of appreciating the great distance they had covered, and how improbable it was that a child would be allowed to wander so far away from home. Then again, Zidane was part of the ingenious plan to personally kidnap the princess of a powerful nation, depending on oglops to create a distraction; his sanity was easily in doubt.

"What about the Soul Cage?" Vivi perked up. "Didn't Mister Nima say something about it being inside the Iifa Tree?"

Zidane pursed his lips. "There's a lot of strange things about the Iifa Tree. There's caterpillar-looking monsters as large as houses, a bunch of weird-looking dragons, rotting moving things and let's not mention silver dragons that we know are nesting there. Soul Cage is probably just another monster, just more specialized."

"How far is it?" stated Dagger, looking into the gorge where the cliff-side road snaked into the other side.

"I say probably about two weeks," said Zidane thoughtfully. He absently patted the girl dwarfling's head. "I made it there in three days from here once, but I almost died."

Everyone groaned. They already had lost so much time since their escape from Lindblum.

"Awww...cheer up!" roused Zidane, staying optimistic despite the distractions and set backs. "We've been alright so far. We'll get there and find Kuja! I'm sure of it!"

They lingered around the central town of Conde Petite for half a day, gathering some more supplies, resting, and talking to some more dwarves. They needed to know what type of terrain was up ahead, and if there were any towns or any monsters they should watch out for. All in all, the dwarves were more cooperative than the black mages. Since it was faster to split up for the info gathering, they decided to reconvene at Goldpiler's Shop around noon.

Mr. Goldpiler was a green dwarf who looked like brain coral out of the sea. He was all wrinkled like a shriveled prune, with a thin tuft of orange combover hair. He was sitting right at the front counter, carving intricate vine-like designs into a hard wooden rod. It was his hobby; he worked with stout desert trees and precious Mythril to create simple, durable and effective weapons.

Vivi was there first, looking at the various staffs on display. The little Black Mage had forgotten to check the available concentration rods in the Black Mage Village so he hoped he could find a suitable staff that would replace the one he had now.

"Come back here ye brat!" someone screamed from behind the counter. "Tat Cocobo drumb steek not ye's!"

The little black mage turned his attention to Mr. Goldpiler who ran circles in the small space behind the counter.

The wrinkled dwarf looked somewhat scary, with his drooping face pulled at certain angles that made him look like a smirking mafia boss. He ran after a small thing with blue hair. A small moogle on the verge of panic chased after Mr. Goldpiler, whacking the dwarf on the shoulder with an ineffectual furry fist.

"Kupo!" The cute little moogle yelled in righteous anger. The moogle was too young to speak human languages so it only knew how to utter moogle sounds. "Kukukupo!!!" The little moogle yelled again, her bat wings fluttering faster than a honey bee.

Mr. Goldpiler brushed off the moogle's prodding. He grabbed a handy mug made from mud and sand, something not too heavy or sharp, and threw it at the sapphire haired thief.

The thief hopped up on the counter, avoiding the mug. Vivi saw that it was a little girl, probably no more than eight. She wore overly large yellow overalls and shoes a size too large for her. A sharp but cute little white horn peeked out in between her blue bangs, in the middle of her forehead.

"Kupo!!" cried the little moogle again, hands waving frantically to the left.

"No Mog! I can't run away! I can't leave you behind!" Eiko said urgently, looking at Mr. Goldpiler and the Harrow Pass where two dwarf watchmen stood blocking the way.

"KUPO!!!" yelled Mog in a surprise assault, her little furred paw dipping into a large barrel of seeds.

A hail of what looked like sesame seeds were thrown viciously against Mr. Goldpiler. The seeds went up the lumpy dwarf's nose and into his eyes, distracting him enough to allow both the thief and the moogle time to escape back into town.

"Dun jees stand ere!" shouted Mr. Goldpiler, his wrinkled face still looking like a smirking mafia boss. "Catch 'em!"

The two dwarf watchmen blinked stupidly at each other before scrambling to chase after the little thief.

A few minutes later, Eiko and her pet moogle were hiding in a lower shelf at the grocery store. She huddled into a ball, making herself as small as she could. Nestled against various potions, echo screens, and phoenix downs, Eiko stilled her breathing. She needed to hide and wait for the guards to give up pursuit. She could have summoned Fenrir, but that would have only made matters worse.

"Kupo..." whispered Eiko's trusty Mog. The little moogle curled up against the wall, more frightened than her master.

"Quiet Mog! They might hear us!" whispered Eiko back. "I don't think they saw us hiding here, but we have to make sure."

The two watchmen hurried past the grocery store, asking everyone in their path if they saw a demon rushing past here. Being the usual simple dwarves, the watchmen were pointed toward all directions, confused. The dwarves thought the demons were in reference to the group of strangers who stirred up their otherwise mundane lives. One of the watchmen pointed a lance at a weird creature that was twice his size.

"Give back the Chocobo drum steeks!" demanded the watchman.

Quina just gazed at the foolish dwarf and started salivating. The Qu imagined a large breaded smokey drum stick as large as a man's leg, the tender meat freed from the juicy center as it was slowly masticated, sucked on and then swallowed. "You bird stick?"

The watchman was confused, though he quickly realized he was being seen as food. He ran, which made the Qu run after him.

"Come back, yummy stick!" the Qu said enthusiastically, lumping after the watchman.

Eiko stayed there in the shelf until she and Mog felt safe enough to come out. By that time, it was around noon. The two pocketed some rare sand fruits and dried dates before sneaking out of the small grocery store. They were thieves, after all. Eking out an existence in Madain Sari was somewhat difficult and lonely at times. Coming to town provided food stuff and some non-moogle interaction. And each time Eiko visited Conde Petite, Mog was there.

Mog was Eiko's best friend for as long as she could remember. One of her earliest memories was playing hopscotch out in the sands with Mog. At nights, Mog would sleep with her, a small warm furry body to ward off the desert night chill. And out of the five moogles who lived with her, Mog was the cutest and smartest of them all. Mog had to be, since Mog was born on the same day as Eiko.

The two partners in crime ducked close to the ground, like two trench soldiers keeping low from enemy fire. The lunch time rush around the exit to the other side of Harrow Pass had many dwarves out and about. Eiko and Mog were lucky enough that they were smaller than the dwarves and could easily hide under feet. Once they were in front of Mr. Goldpiler's shop, they paused for the guardsman to allow a newlywed couple pass.

"Look Mog. Do you see that opening?" whispered Eiko, now hiding behind some large rainwater cisterns.

"...kupo..." muttered Mog uncertainly. There was something unusual near, and it was close enough to make the pompom dangling from the top of her head puff out more than usual.

Eiko kept on staring at Mr. Goldpiler's shop, waiting for the opportunity to escape. She was looking for the moment of distraction, the fraction of a second where Mr. Goldpiler and all his crony watchmen became preoccupied with shoppers, so that they would forget to look for a little thieving girl and her best friend.

Finally, a group of strangers, the same people that Eiko had passed by earlier, all gathered in front of Mr. Goldpiler's shop. There was that Black Mage that looked like a smaller sloppy copy of the other Black Mage whom Eiko had seen only recently. The Black Mages were odd, looking very much like a fading person in Eiko's Summoner's eyes. They were also terrified of humans, so it caught Eiko's attention that it the mage before her now was hanging around two humans.

Then there was the stout Qu creature that Eiko had seen only for the first time, and already she was scared that it might eat her. Eiko was about to examine the other two in more detail when her trusty moogle companion tugged her sleeves.

"Kupo!"

Eiko saw it. With all four strangers blocking Mr. Goldpiler's view and talking to the watchmen, Eiko and Mog could finally move. "There's our chance! Let's go!"

Accelerating suddenly, as fast as her little legs would carry her, Eiko bobbled over with Mog floating close behind her.

Now, Eiko would have been successful. She would have escaped detection and lived a perfectly normal isolated life as the last summoner in Madain Sari. But that blasted future rival of hers had turned her head.

Eiko had never in her life seen another woman prettier than her deceased mother. This one was flawless from one glance! From creamy white skin to black hair that glistened white in the sun and warm chocolate eyes that were a rarity among the summoner tribes. Her bust was also modest, all the way to her perfectly formed butt. Eiko was so taken away that she tripped on a harmless rock, calling attention from Mr. Goldpiler.

"You!!!" The wrinkled dwarf roared over the shop counters.

"Kupo Kupo Kupo!" cried Mog in three quick successions, panic overcoming the little moogle's system.

This time, the shock was greater as the young man turned, a confused look on his face.

Eiko took one good look at the blonde whose eyes were a cooler blue than glacier. Unwittingly, she looked through those two cool portals and was pulled straight into his soul.

_She stood in a field of blue grass and red sky. The sky bled into the land, a land teeming with reanimated corpses, who watched her with black hollow eyes. They howled like a collective pack of hungry wolves, blood thirsty and angry. The sound was piercing, too high to be heard and yet still a dagger to the soul._

_She saw an adolescent, one who looked close to an adult and yet still a child. Blood red sky blended with equally crimson hair, on his knees cradling something with his back against her. The air was filled with a nauseating stench of rotting and burning flesh._

_"Eldest Brother?" Eiko seemed to hear from herself but the detached voice came out all wrong and not quite Gaian either. Her heart felt strangely hollow and her head so light that she was about to faint."Is that...Mother?"_

_"What is left of her physical shell," said the adolescent, in a perfectly even tone, despite the ear-splitting screeching surrounding them. Eiko could not see his face. "Her soul has gone mad, and she's burrowing through the Mist Skin of Terra. In time, she will penetrate the flesh and shatter Terra's Life Crystal."_

_"You cannot stop her?"_

_"Not for good. It's too much to purify, even if we combine our efforts. We have three futures: eaten, mad, or torn apart, along with all those others." He made a vague gesture at their surroundings. Like a rat caught in the trap of a cat, the shadowy spirits around them all retracted for a moment, then came back in full force. The man gave a negligent shrug as he observed this phenomenon and he turned his face to the side. Eiko could barely see anything because of the hair and cuts, but Eiko could tell that he was handsome. "They did say that having the soul ripped out is the most painful of experiences. Oh well. At least I had fun."_

_"Then let it," Eiko felt her lips move in this strange tongue. The impassiveness made her inwardly shudder. _

_A headshake. "That is...against one of our protocols as Callers. 'Thou shalt not kill oneself,' well, at least willingly."_

_"Better death than this...emptiness," Eiko heard herself say in a small boy's voice. "I can barely hear the voices anymore..."_

_"Say that about one cycle ago and you would have been directed to termination."_

_"All of Terra is technically terminated."_

_"Dead, yes. Terminated, no. Come. I have a solution to our current predicament. You're going to Gaia."_

_"What for? To kill more of __**them**__?" There was hate so pure in the voice that Eiko felt her gut wretch as if someone had punched her. _

_A light amused laughter from the other, like a pack of ravenous wolves. "I wish. No. We're going to stop Mother's Maddened Soul."_

_"How? You just said we can't purify her."_

_"Purifying is the end solution that we cannot hope for when she's at full power." The young man stood up, though still looking away from her. "We'll bind her to an Yggdrasil System. It'll be a temporary solution, but at least we can channel her hunger desire into something else, toward purifying the lesser Mads. Doing so should weaken her until she's manageable enough to purify. However long that might take."_

_Another long pause, thinking at a nauseating speed. Eiko saw the familiar Iifa Tree, though the coloring was metallic blue instead of woody green. There were images of chained and half-rotted humanoids, screaming in agony with their arms and legs stretched askew like mannequins. Symbols spun in her head with logic paths that Eiko could not even begin to discern. "Yggdrasil systems require a mist-rich and stable planet to even sprout. Binding Innetha will take a mature colossal Yggdrasil. The ones on Terra are either dead or full."_

_"Of course. That's why we'll use that inferior imitation on Gaia. I even have some seeds just in case that fails."_

_She looked down as a small black seed was placed in her hand, a little horrified that her own hand was cut in various places and caked in dried blood. She suddenly felt a raw pain, a persistent inner pain that had escaped her notice until now. Eiko had seen it in creatures that were tortured before becoming food. The struggle to resist was already long gone. Except this pain felt...surreal. Like the creature had accepted this excruciating existence without question. _

_"What are you going to do now, Big brother?" she felt herself asking in a soft voice. She looked up but did not see the face, only a mass of red hair that flickered constantly back to silver and gold._

_"Well...We do need to capture it and it takes quite an enormous spirit to distract a Mad. That will have to be me."_

_A fear welled up in Eiko, much like the one she felt when Grandpa died, only more acute. "No! You've been weakened by Alexander! What would I do if...if..." the voice turned softer than a whisper. "you're gone..."_

_The elder chuckled. The sound was grating on the ears yet soothed the nerves. "Do not be so concerned. I am the Mortis Angeli, I always reward those who oppose me most appropriately. Besides..." The elder's face came into view and Eiko could only gasp. It was the handsomest face she had ever seen. "...you are the progeny of superior genomes. I have no doubt that you can survive on your own." _

_"But I'll be alone..." Eiko felt this another child hug himself, feeling the raw open flesh in his arms. "I will not be able to stand it and I will go Mad like everyone else."_

_Eiko felt another pair of arms around herself and felt a mixture of embarrassment and uneasiness. His face was directly in front of her, with that pair of cerulean eyes. "Though their flesh had perished, everyone is here with us," the elder tapped the younger's heart. "Our sisters, friends and I are eternal here. As long as YOU remember us, you will never be alone."_

_Though the words were encouraging, Eiko felt emptier than before. The words had a finality to them, a premonition of things to come._

_Suddenly, the corpse moved, rising a broken forefinger accusingly at her. All around her, zombies crawled toward her, clawing at her. "Murderer!"_

_The elder smiled cruelly and suddenly burst into action. He brought out two blue blades that shimmered red as he darted toward another figure that looked like Grandpa, and plunged the dagger into the man's eye. Looking to the elder now, he was no longer a handsome man, but a prowling beast, coming towards her, salivation pouring over his lips._

Eiko screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

Zidane blinked once, the whole entire episode of a screaming little girl barely registering in his mind. He was just looking at some interesting new daggers and accessories, his mind running through the layout of the Iifa Tree and how to get inside without getting killed. The entire place was no doubt booby trapped and full of poisonous monsters that could silence anything, except for the Dark Messenger. A person like him who was composed of raw power did not need to be as prepared, as long as he took appropriate rest. People like Dagger and Vivi who relied on magic that mitigated the hardship of traveling, however, would need to be smarter in preparation. Quina, Zidane had no idea what good Quina could be for other than an extra hand in battle and the holder of the most vital task; Quina kept the party fed and happy.

Then something else prickled in his mind, the image of a parched land of sand and broken statues. Acting on shear curiosity, he turned to see the fading back of a little summoner child with two watchmen on her heels. It took him moments to realize what had happened.

_She saw my soul memories...Wait...That's a Madain Sari Summoner...What the hell...? They're still alive?_

"What was THAT?" asked Vivi, bright yellow eyes wide and staring.

"Why does she have a horn?" asked Dagger, remembering skimming over some texts about a tribe of people who could call on spirits. That tribe of people were marked by the horn on their foreheads. That child she saw had a horn!

"Is she good to eat?" was Quina's question.

They all turned toward Zidane expecting an answer. They reasoned that since Zidane was originally from the Outer Continent, he should know something about the happenings here.

Zidane raised his arms in defense, giving his usual innocent face. "Don't look at me. I haven't been in the last few years."

"Well, you gotta know SOMETHING," demanded Dagger.

"Well..." Zidane trailed off, wondering how much he should talk about the Summoners. The history between the Summoners and Callers were so steeped in blood that many Terrans did not learn of it until they reached Maturity. Most of what Zidane knew was from the sparing conversation when Kuja bothered to talk about it, the rest being from books that were censored. "There used to be a Summoner Village west of here."

"Used to?" trailed Dagger, not liking Zidane's evasive tone.

"That summoner village, Madain Sari, was burned," said Zidane in a neutral tone. "They had a chief named Timothy who pissed off the wrong person at the wrong time. I guess someone survived."

Dagger's face was a reflection of righteous anger. "Why the hell did you not tell me?" The princess turned away, annoyed and sad at the same time. Slowly she started to realize how much of a miracle it was for her to survive. She remembered all those rare memory flashes of her and this other beautiful woman who was set adrift at sea. It must have been their desperate escape from the killer who burned their village. But who could have burned an entire village? From what they saw, maybe the Black Mages did it. However, many of the Black Mages were created only last year, so there was no way that they did it, unless..."Was it Kuja?"

Zidane's answer was strangely cold. "What does it matter? But I bet we'll find answers if we follow that little girl."

------------------------------------------------

Eiko had no idea what had happened. She had never felt so much raw anger against her before, she felt like a lamb with hundreds of starved wolves around her. Eiko never felt the need to run so much.

"Kupo!" trusty Mog cried and patted Eiko's hair, trying to calm her down.

So distracted by the images that she saw, she never realized that she had ran off the marked path and onto a beaten path. The well-traveled road became loose rocks that ended at a cliff.

"Ahh!!!" Eiko screamed, thinking that she was about to fall off to her doom only to feel something snag her at the cuffs. Her heart pounded, thinking that some monster was dangling her by their fingers.

When she opened her eyes, Mog was fluttering frantically around her, trying to think of a good way to get the small summoner down without hurting her.

"Mog!" Eiko was slightly relieved.

Then, without noticing, that guy she saw earlier was only a few yards away "Hey..."

"Kupopo!!!" urged Mog.

"Hurry, Mog! Before we get caught!" pleaded Eiko, trying her hardest not to try and and flee from Mog's grasp.

"Kupo!"

Now that statement had Eiko confused. Mog was usually nervous and always afraid, but Mog never sounded so freaked out.

"K-Kupo!!!' Mog, the perpetually nervous moogle suddenly had too much to handle. First it was her master's foolish attempt to steal Mr. Goldpiler's food, then it was the hiding out period, followed by the flight from the store, with guards chasing them down like rushing lava at their heels. Now it was these strangers and Mog's ability to cope with Eiko's adventures just shut down. She had to fly away.

"W-Wait!!!W-Wait!!! Don't leave me here!!!" Eiko, though a little panicked, felt annoyed by Mog's actions and sighed heavily, bemoaning his misfortune. "Stuck on a branch...Betrayed by my own trusted moogle... Is this how I meet my end?" She asked into the thin air. This was how most normal people talked according to many of the books she had read. Then her childish feeling for getting back at someone hit her. "Mog..." Eiko growled, thinking of a good way make sure Mog regretted leaving her. "I'm gonna haunt you if I die here!"

"Um...Miss? Are you alright?"

Eiko took another good look down. There was that same group of people she saw earlier, with that weird guy directly beneath her. They did not seem like the usual people who chased after her whenever she showed up in town. "Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn. He has a tail, though. Huh!?" Eiko remembered something that Grandpa had warned her about, about the creatures with the monkey tails. "AHHH!!! Help!!! Don't eat me! I won't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!!!"

Zidane wanted to laugh. That was probably the oddest response he ever had from a summoner...well not counting Dagger but Dagger was a special case. "You heard her, Quina."

The Qu smiled wide, its cookie-shaped eyes growing even wider. "I see. Too bad. But moogle that ran away a very strange color. I go find and eat it."

Eiko froze. Mog! Her precious friend Mog was going to get eaten! "No, don't!" she pleaded. It would make her so mad and sad if Mog got hurt by that weird tub of lard. "Please! Don't eat Mog! Come back! Eat me instead!"

Quina leaped impossibly high into the air, its body wiggling like jello before landing heavily like an anvil. The earth shook in response to the impact, rattling Eiko loose and off the branch. She didn't even have the time to scream before she landed painlessly.

"Gotcha!" Zidane gave the girl a smile, his face greatly matching the guy from the strange dream Eiko had, only with a more pleasant air this time around.

For some inexplicable reason, Eiko felt her face go red. She had never seen another male human before nor been so close to one, at least one that was the age of all the melodramatic leading male characters she had read about. Staring at him some more, the little girl decided that this guy was rather handsome...if not a little unnerving. Eiko recalled that strange flash of daydream and that one guy's face was very similar to this young man's face. "Th-Thanks..."

Zidane gently placed the girl on solid ground while Dagger pacing closer to Eiko. "Are you okay?" Dagger asked with a concerned expression.

Eiko looked left and right, checking her limbs to see if everything was still working. "Yeah..." she mumbled, mentally assessing if these people were okay, unlike the ones from Conde Petite.

"You're not hurt?"

"I told you I'm okay!" blurted Eiko, feeling slightly annoyed and confused by the woman's concern. Eiko saw herself as a tough girl who required no one to look after her. It was not like this woman was related to her by blood or anything so why should she even pretend to care? "I'm not a child, like that kid in blue!"

"But... You don't look any older than me," Vivi protested.

Eiko glared, momentarily allowing her senses to feel out the soul. The small black mage looked and felt like a five year-old child. "Are you kidding me!?" Eiko demanded only to receive blank stares. _Oh whatever! _Grandpa did say everyone else on Gaia was dumber than the Summoners. "And I do have a name you know!" She stood up straight and puffed her chest, proud of who she was and wanting to prove it to the infantile black mage. "The name's Eiko! Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

Vivi looked completely dumbfounded. Every girl he had met to this point were less hyperactive, more lady-like, and less insane. "You introduced yourself first..."

"You got a problem with that!?"

"..."

The princess, trained with much more social grace, introduced herself. "I'm Dagger, and this is Vivi."

Eiko gave Dagger a cursory glance, trying to act nonchalant in the face of this woman. _Inner prettiness is more important. _Instead, the little girl turned to the monkey boy."So, what about you?"

"Me? I'm Zidane."

"Zidane," repeated Eiko, testing the name on her tongue. She smiled, deciding that she liked his looks and his name. And his aura was different from many. Everyone was either green or gold, but his was a pretty blue. "Alright!"

"So, Miss Eiko," inquired Zidane conversationally. "Why did you steal from the village?"

Eiko looked abashed. "I was hungry..."

Unexpectedly Zidane laughed. Hunger was usually the first reason why a thief stole. Zidane knew since he had seen many orphans of Lindblum driven to steal or starve. "You sound just like Quina," he commented. "Hey, did s/he really go chasing after that moogle?"

Immediate horror blossomed on Eiko's face. "Oh no... S/he's gonna eat Mog!"

Dagger gave Zidane a look that spoke volumes. She did not want to scare Eiko off when Eiko could offer so many clues about Dagger's heritage. "I don't think Quina would eat a moogle," said Dagger gently. She looked to Zidane for support.

"Yeah. Quina would never eat Mog!" declared Zidane.

At Zidane's assurance, Eiko looked visibly relaxed.

_Mog is strong like me!_ reasoned Eiko. Ever since Eiko was born, Mog had been with her through thick and thin, through sadness and happiness. Though Mog was small and should be the one protected, Eiko somehow considered Mog her guardian angel.

"Do you live in Madain Sari, Eiko?" asked Dagger.

Eiko was jerked out of her thoughts. She had not heard anyone even mention her hometown since grandpa died. "Yeah, beyond this path. I'm sure Mog went home...How did you know?"

"I didn't. Zidane told me that there was a summoner village on this continent."

"Oh cool! You already know about Madain Sari!" squealed Eiko. No one ever knew about Madain Sari except the spirits and herself. "You should come! I'll show you my friends and treat you to dinner!"

"Of course we will," replied Dagger, thinking about what more she could discover about the Summoners if she met real summoners like herself. "Zidane, why don't we take her home?"

"Ha, why not. Anything you say."

They followed the twisted mountain path created by the penetrating burrowing action of a gigantic tree. The pace was relatively brisk with everyone adapted to covering long distances on foot. The weather was the same as it was the moment they exited Fossil Roo. Bright yellow sunlight beat down on everyone and sand grains filled every passing breath. And like usual, Zidane kept up his indomitable spirit and filled the silence with many of his outrageous stories of breaking and entering. Eiko joined him too, excited to tell her part of the story, adding her own creative touch to match Zidane's uniqueness. The talked about what colors they liked, what foods they liked, how long they slept and even about family.

"Oh. I'm all alone since Grandpa died a few years ago," said Eiko to herself. "Aren't I like a damsel in distress?"

"Very," agreed Zidane. "And you need a dashing knight in shining armor to come and whisk you away on never-ending adventures."

"Then, can you be my knight in shining armor?" asked Eiko without pretension.

"Oh no, not just me! I'll bring all my Lindblum buddies to be your knights and obey your every whim!" claimed Zidane.

"Oh really!?" squealed Eiko like a normally excited girl. She wanted to ask more, like Zidane's favorite type of girls and if he had any love interests, but he ran up to the pinnacle of the path where they all saw a complete view of the Iifa Tree.

"Look! That must be the Iifa tree!" Dagger pointed out.

The tree resembled a large mushroom in the distance, from its green crown that canopied almost a mile in radius to its cavernous root system. Silver dragons flew like fluttering snow flakes around the tree. There was an ominous silence broken every so often by a deep earth-rumbling howl that caused the loose rocks on the road to rattle. The lizards and scorpions that were sunning themselves out on the dried rocks, however, remained still as if nothing had happened.

Vivi could feel his gut wretch at the sound, as if the screaming monster was lamenting its entire existence. "What was that?" asked Vivi once the howling passed.

"Woah," said Zidane, rubbing his temples. He frowned as the cry echoed in the valley of roots, squinting his eyes shut. His heart pounded erratically, causing him to see spots. "Gahh, that's messing with my head."

"Well, I didn't hear anything," said Dagger matter-of-factly. She had observed the activity in the tree, but she did not physically hear anything. It puzzled her how Vivi and Zidane had immediate reactions and she herself did not. "Did you hear anything Eiko?"

Eiko nodded solemnly. "Very faintly. Grandpa says that's one of the most powerful guardian beasts Iinethalawyrpha, the untamable eidolon. He also said that it went mad a while back so they had to seal it."

Everyone perked up. "Mad?"

"Yeah," muttered Eiko. "Some eidolons just go crazy after a while. We don't know why that is, but when they do, watch out."

"What do they do when they go crazy?" asked Dagger. The subject of eidolons was close to Dagger's heart. She had yet to find out much about her real origins before plunging into this journey.

"I'm not really sure. Grandpa told me that when they first saw it, it went through the entire continent and ate everything that moved." Eiko's voice was still cheerfully bubbly. The history of the Summoners went back very far with many equally tragic and equally boring events. To a little girl like Eiko, crazy eidolons were just another dull detail. "But he said that happened a long long long time ago, before Grandpa's grandpa was born. Things like that don't happen anymore."

"But we saw one that went crazy a while ago," peeped Vivi. "It was a dragon though."

Eiko tilted her head. "One of those black and white ones that fly around all the time?"

"That sounds like what Mr. 288 talked about. What do you think Zidane?"

Zidane was no longer paying attention to them. The howling was sharper than he remember, critically resonating with his soul and digging deeper into the soul memory. He had never felt so nauseous since the Purge on Terra many years ago and the urge to puke whatever he just ate that morning was overwhelming. It made him wonder how in the world he ever managed to stay in Desert Palace if Iinetha's scream made him so ill now. "Um...you guys, I don't feel too well." For a dramatic affect, he rubbed his temples. "Eiko, is your place close? I need to lie down..." he paused, feeling an entirely different rumble than before. Drawing his twin daggers, he slid into a defensive position. "...incoming!"


	12. Madin Sari: Traces

Chapter 12

Madain Sari: Traces

"Incoming!" Zidane warned.

Great unicorn-like dark beasts with cleaver-like horns and metallic bladed wings came tearing through the party, separating Eiko from the group. Zidane instinctively spun, pulling Dagger along with him to avoid a sharp swipe by the monster. There was a pair of them, circling their chosen prey. Their eyes were red, and they snapped at their quarry with a hunger for pain rather than food. Their jerky feigns and aimless swipes made their movements difficult to predict. Worst of all, they carried an overpowering odor, like the stench of a crematory.

Zidane swore.

"What **are** those things!?" asked Dagger as she got up. She had seen some strange creatures, like blobs of attacking jelly, crazy grapple machines with spinning sharp blades and even giant frogs. This thing, however, was like those black dragons, still too mysterious.

"Ahh! Get away from me!" Eiko screamed as she scrambled back. "What are they!?

Vivi had already spun a spell that rebounded off the beasts directly toward him. Vivi hopped and rolled quickly to the side to avoid the reflected magic spell.

"Amdusias," said Zidane, swearing even more.

Zidane's entire body shifted to avoid a potentially fatal blow from a swinging bladed wing. "And these things..." Zidane slid and arched backward, catching the wing between the hilt and edge of his dagger. He twisted. There was a snap before the entire wing flew off. "...are bloody fast!"

It took a moment before its nervous system registered the missing limb. Once the feeling struck, it screamed and twisted like any regular wounded animal. Its companion, more intelligent than most monsters, flew at their smallest friend, Vivi, to avenge its friend's missing limb.

"VIVI! MOVE!" Zidane yelled.

Vivi panicked. He had seen fast flying birds and big hulking monsters during the Festival of the Hunt, but not a combination of the two attributes. He tried to run only to trip. He shut his eyes in fright, waiting for the pain that never came. His yellow eyes blinked in surprise when he saw a woman of blue and cold. In the background, Dagger was panting, though she looked relieved.

"Shiva! Protect Vivi!" Dagger commanded.

The eidolon, never showing a hint of emotion on its human face, moved in front of the small back mage, towering over him. It raised a hand, and a ball of icy brilliance formed, and blasted the incoming amdusias with icicles.

The amdusias, with its plans disrupted, stopped a moment to shake off the ice. For a moment, both monsters watched the tall eidolon. They turned to the Summoner Dagger and neighed in an ear-splitting pitch before charging at her in full speed.

Both Vivi and Zidane reacted at the same time. Vivi brewed a Fira within the belly of the two beasts. Zidane ran as fast his legs would carry him, slicing another wing off the uninjured amdusia right as the Fira turned critical and exploded under the two monsters. Their tactics only seemed to enrage the creatures further. Dagger, caught off guard by the sudden change of events, had only instinct enough to run. Now Zidane had no choice but to attempt to catch the amdusias in flight.

At the same time, there was another loud shriek from the Iifa tree that shook the grounds again.

The sound shook Zidane's core, momentarily inducing an intense flash of sensory scramble. He saw the flames, heard the terrible wailings of a desperately oppressed people, smelled the ashes and felt the heat of a scorched landscape. His skin flushed in response and eyes dilated, merging past memories and present insults to his senses into a violent synaptic lightning storm.

He had to stop in mid-track, falling down on his knees. He squinted his eyes shut, forcing back the sudden intrusion of chaotic images in his mind. His form flashed between trance and normal. He breathed deeply and shouted unintelligible words that sounded like coded guttural ticks.

Shiva, who had stayed in the material world longer than normal, blinked and raised her head as if suddenly enlightened. The eidolon in the image of an ice queen crouched down, taking the position of a sprinter starting at the tracks. Without any verbal command from Dagger, she shot off toward the still charging amdusia at an incredible speed.

The amdusia caught on too soon. Shiva, exhibiting unusual belligerence, touched one of the monster's legs with her freezing hands then proceeded to break them. She spun around, using her hand to pivot from the ground and swung for the finishing kick.

One amdusia crashed heavily into the ground, one of its legs shattered. It whined in pain, with a sound that pleaded for death.

Shiva stood up still, gazing at the amdusia expressionlessly, before raising a fist that glowed with numbing cold. What little water vapors left in their immediate environment condensed into a long narrow spear, the point sharper than the smallest needle.

The other amdusia, seeing the danger to its companion, had to do something. It charged headlong toward Shiva, determined to shatter the eidolon to save its friend.

Shiva's reaction was faster than the eye could follow. She turned, pivoting on a heel at the last possible moment. Her spear had plunged into the amdusia's shoulder, but the amdusia's bladed head horn had pierced Shiva's chest.

Shiva blinked for once though her expression never changed. As she turned to look at everyone: Dagger, Vivi, Eiko then Zidane, she faded into a mixture of red and blue fireflies. She uttered a word "Praefande..."

In the back of Dagger's mind, an alarm went off. She had never experienced an eidolon that materialized for so long. Shiva had shown an undue amount of intelligence and belligerence. Then she shattered, not fading as usual. However, the Summoner did not have time to mull over this new observation as Vivi chanted.

Vivi set off another spell, and lightning from the sky struck both amdusia. The two creatures staggered, running at a limp toward Eiko.

"Eiko! Watch out!" warned Vivi.

Instead, Eiko winked and twirled her staff twice. "Fenrir!" The ground rumbled, causing everyone including the amdusias to fall over except for Eiko. Suddenly, an ethereal wolf of silver howled once from a cliff above. An earthen fist shot out of the ground, propelling the amdusias up and over the hills. The two winged monsters tried to stop their flight, but their missing wings confounded their efforts.

For a moment, there was only silence as everyone stared at Eiko in disbelief. That was an eidolon! And everyone thought that a summoner could not summon until the age of sixteen.

Zidane was the first to react. He picked himself up from a huddling position, brushing off the dirt and rubbed his eyes. He swayed slightly, still fighting off a painful psychological high. He focused on Eiko, impressed with her summoning skills.

"Wow." said Zidane. He seen very few who could summon such a respected eidolon at Eiko's approximate age. "That was..." he paused to think "Fenrir! The guardian wolf of the earth! I haven't seen that in...like...ages! That was awesome!"

Eiko beamed. It was the first time someone openly praised her eidolons. "You think so?"

"What?" perked Dagger, immediately realizing that Zidane never showed much enthusiasm about **her **eidolons "What about Ramuh? and Shiva? I think it's unfair to compare. Don't you think, Zidane?"

"Now now ladies, don't fight." said Zidane before thinking. He was not exactly used to girls fighting over **his **praise. Normally, girls at Lindblum just smacked him for his cheesy pick-up lines. "All your eidolons are cool."

"Don't say that just to..."

"Well, Fenrir is always awesome, just like that ice lady" Eiko cut in, filing away Dagger's momentary jealousy for private gloating later. "I usually don't summon fenrir though, since he doesn't like it when I get in trouble so I usually just run away."

"Why run away? You're a pretty good fighter, Eiko." He complimented her.

"Tee-hee. Thanks." Eiko blushed a rosy red, having never heard praise directed towards her.

While both Eiko and Zidane were going back and forth with mindless chatter, with Dagger cutting in every so often, Vivi paced off to catch his breath.

Honestly, Zidane and Eiko's energy amazed Vivi. They had just fought a couple of monsters that could have eaten them. Both of them were so easy-going in the face of near-death adversity that it boggled Vivi's mind.

Vivi stared off at the Iifa. The howling had ceased but Vivi still felt it in his heart. The sound was so forlorn and angry even Vivi felt a rage building from within for no reason. There even seemed to be a murmur in the background, like a thousand conversations in some foreign tongue. Curious, he attempted to pick out a coherent conversation. In the background was a woman's mellifluous sobbing, like an injured doe.

"Hey, that's not the way to my house!" called out Eiko.

Vivi turned. He had unconsciously stepped toward the Iifa Tree. He also saw Zidane's face fixated on the Iifa tree, completely expressionless like a marble statue. His eyes seemed to fade into a pinkish tint and back to blue.

"That's the way to the Iifa Tree!" Eiko points to a particular root, oblivious to the extreme subtlety between the paths. "This way to my place!"

-------------------------------------------

In Treno, the City of the Night, the houses of the nobility gathered in a secretly tucked-away audience room underneath the King Auction House. They whispered angrily, too well bred to resort to open violence but too incensed to let things be. The topic on the floor was Queen Brahne's sanity and the toll her war had on their wealth.

"I can understand conquering Burmecia and Lindblum. We are now the most powerful country on the planet. But Brahne's restless taxation and private property acquisitions are unjustified!"

There was a clamor of general agreement. There were too many who had seen their fortunes diminish with no foreseeable gain.

"True! We agreed to her policies, but see how that wastrel has gathered an expanded army to invade the Outer Continent, where there's nothing to gain? Same with Cleyra! She destroyed it in a fit of madness."

"I say we remove her!" cried Noblemen Othiem.

"Now wait a minute. I thought we agreed only to petition, not open insurgence."

Nobleman Othiem shook his head. "No. We have petitioned for her not to initiate war but she ignored the consent requirement. We may be the most powerful country now, but many merchants have gone penniless. Reports from the military said that she even signed the execution order of our Princess Garnet. We must wrench this infestation out before it spreads too far!"

Nobleman Othiem had a point and it touched the many noblemen who had become rich by trade. Only the weapon dealers profited, as little as they had, considering that Brahne used a mysterious supplier.

That mysterious supplier also disconcerted the nobles. They saw those haunting dolls at a private demonstration, things that were called black mages. Those soulless garbles of artificial flesh and mechanical gears were a blasphemy to the natural order. Black magic was understood as a theoretical possibility, demonstrated by the few red mages who attempted to master the destructive side of nature. Black mages, however, surpassed that theoretical possibility and settled into a frightening reality of careless carnage. All this originated from one man whom none of them had ever met.

The Duck Queen Stella stepped up to a podium and quacked in her shrill voice, "I think we have entered a stalemate where we should solicit advice from our most honored noble." She gestured toward the back balcony. "I present to you, Lord King."

Everyone turned toward the back where an elegant and overly pretty nobleman lounged on a large plush red chair, a hand holding a tea cup, the other holding a tea tray. Many nobles begun to whisper amongst themselves. Their struggle against their obese queen had to be greater than they thought if it dragged Lord King out of his usual apathetic stupor.

"Lord King. You are descendent of the oldest family in history, before the establishment of all the current nations, before the current reign of Alexandros dynasty. What would be your course of action?"

Kuja looked at the writhing mass of maggots, seeing a culmination of Gaia's waste. Pampered by unlimited riches, swimming in their own feces, these people had lost nearly all of their natural capacity to survive in time of turmoil. What would they do if there were no more tramps to sample pleasure, sweatshop workers to make their glittering jewelry or even peasants to sow seeds? Did they forget that they were once the footstools of Summoners who trampled them for entertainment? Those who knew not their terrible histories were doomed to repeat them. But then again, he was responsible for wiping out the Summoner's histories.

While he considered an appropriate answer, one of the younger nobleman, a bulky youth with an extensive middle, looked up at Kuja speculatively and snorted. "So that's Lord King? Not much is he?"

Those who had had actual contact with Lord King were immediately alarmed. "Hush! Show some respect Yasller! That is Lord King!"

Yasller shrugged. Lord King looked no more than another petty and scrawny kid who enjoyed tea-time and hiding from the sun. The man was so pale that he looked sick. "I've been attentive to all royal functions, to all council meetings. Many of you here have shown the same due diligence! If Lord King is supposed to be the most honored noble of all Alexandria, then why has he not spoken in or attended all legislative functions?"

"He is Lord King," quacked Stella, as if that explained it all. "His status is incomparable to all the royal houses of Mist. You will show him respect and deference."

"I'll show him some respect and deference when he shows me what he is capable of!" challenged Yasller.

There was a moment of silence. Would their Lord King take up the dare?

Kuja leaned over the balcony, chin on his laced hands, elbow on the rails, a bland smile on his face. "Do you have any last words, Yasller?"

"What the hell are you talking..."

Before Yasller could respond completely, Kuja flung himself over the rails of the balcony. He dropped to the gathering ground, and in two steps he was behind Yasller. The younger nobleman felt his wrist being tightly cuffed behind himself and a fine blue blade pressed against his throat.

"What I am capable of..." Kuja whispered to Yasller's left ear, "...you can't even begin to imagine."

Half a minute later, Yasller had stopped twitching, his dark red blood and pieces of yellow adipose tissue lay around him in a small pool. His head lay at an awkward angle to his body.

Kuja yanked off Yasller's medallion, completely severing the head from the body. He looked at the medallion, now bloody. The item was a symbol of nobility and Kuja vicariously tossed it to a woman named Barbara.

Barbara gazed at the medallion in numb understanding. With one man's death, another man profited.

"You...! You just killed...Yasller!" yelled another noblewoman in disbelief.

"He is Lord King," stated Stella as if that explained it all. "None of you shall report Yasller's demise to any of the authorities or attempt to exact revenge." Stella looked at Lord King meaningfully. "...least you bring Lord King's wrath upon us all."

"You know me well, Stella," commented Kuja, tenderly whiping his blade clean on Yasller's rich yellow robe. "Or is this the saving grace for last month's...attempt."

The Duck Queen's beady eyes smoldered. Lord King had a vast fortune, one that matched all the Mist Continent's royal familes combined. The beneficiary of that fortune would be her if Lord King was to have an accident. "Doesn't do me any good with your Heir signed into every single inheritance document," said Stella scathingly.

People looked at each other confused. Lord King had an heir? They never heard of such a person, but then again, no one knew anything about Lord King's private life.

To Kuja, Stella's natural attempt for riches and power was pathetic. On Terra, the contending aristocrats never initiated unorthodox killing so overt that the victim found out weeks beforehand. If only they had directed all that energy against their true enemies... "Who knows, Stella. Maybe the Heir doesn't exist, maybe I am the Heir. Wouldn't that put you so much closer to my treasury?"

Stella looked away. That was one thought that had not occured to her.

With his usual frown, Kuja said, "Just try harder next time, will you? It's not very amusing to me if I, the prey, become the predator."

"Now," began Kuja in a conversational voice, "I just demonstrated how you should deal with Queen Brahne..."

"But she is queen!" someone in the crowd yelled, though mousey as the voice was. "We can't kill her."

"She is human." stated Kuja. "She can be replaced just as easily as Yasller back there."

"How do you propose to do that?" asked Othiem. He was an extremely cautious and equally meticulous nobleman. "Queen Brahne is surrounded by guards at all times! She also has that general Beatrix who has single-handedly killed a hundred knights!"

"There are only two things in life that are certain: death and..."

"Then how will you..."

Kuja growled at Othiem, annoyed. "I don't think you get it. The crux isn't killing Brahne. The crux is finding a suitable successor." He grinned sarcastically. "I'm sure you would rather see to Brahne's continuing good health to me ascending the throne."

Stella and other collective nobles shivered. That was true. The many generations of Kings were frightening to live with when they bothered to involve themselves with the business of the kingdom. And in all honestly, the current Lord King was the closest to the line of succession, right behind Princess Garnet and the Fabools who were Brahne's in-laws. Many historians had disputed that if the previous King had shown more interest in ruling, that Alexandros would not be on the throne.

This Lord King was certainly much more interested in wordly matters than the previous one, and perhaps even more vicious.

"What of Princess Garnet?" Barbara suggested. Now she was a higher ranked noble, and she had the authority of suggestion. "I've heard Brahne ordered her execution, but she escaped."

Pleasantly satisfied, Kuja clapped the lone applause in the room. The sound was grating. "Very good Barbara. Who else to take over for Brahne other than Garnet herself? Young, inexperienced, eager to please, perfect puppet to the nobles."

The mob of nobles nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I'll leave you to your petty squabbling." He turned to walk away.

"So we need to bring back Garnet and dispose of Brahne," reminded Stella. "How are we to do that?"

"You are to do nothing," Kuja, and without turning around, said, "I've already seen to it personally."

---------------------------------------

It took approximately a week to get to Madain Sari.

"Zidane! This is my home," proclaimed Eiko proudly at the ruins. "Madain Sari, the village of summoners!"

Everyone stood with breathless fascination and confusion at the hilltop that overlooked the ruined city. Ruins of once majestic temples and brick apartments dotted the landscape like a termite-encrusted wood. Age was everywhere, with crumbling sandstones and shriveled life. Eiko ran ahead, prancing and proud of the abandoned village that was solely hers.

Zidane stared at the scenery, suppressing his sensitive Terran nerves and cellular metabolic converters. He remembered the summoners who used to extract souls to obtain exotic and powerful eidolons from live specimens, poking and pulling open the living creatures like worms. There were some who spoke out against unwilling extractions, but those were few and far between. And like most people, the atrocities comitted by the few brought judgment on the masses.

"What happened here?" whispered Dagger in confusion. Eiko spoke of Madin Sari as a prosperous town full of people, not this desiccated crumbling town. "It's. in..ruins..." What had possessed Kuja to destroy this place? Madin Sari must have been so beautiful before. Dagger mentally reconstructed the spiraling towers, the flowering courtyards and the bustling bazaars.

She looked to Zidane for a moment to ask him. "Do you know what happened here?"

"I've told you before," said Zidane with a shrug, turning his attention away from the memories. "This place was burned."

Dagger frowned. Why was Zidane not sympathetic at all? Shouldn't he act at least a little mournful as respect? But for all of her sudden annoyance, all she could say was "Oh."

Eiko started to holler at them from bottom of the ravine. "Hey! My house is this way! Come on slow pokes!"

"We gotta go," said Vivi, following after Eiko's trail.

Dagger was next, descending the awfully familiar ravine. Her fingers lightly brushed the relief of eidolons. She was familiar with very few, like Ramuh who stood protectively behind a cluster of people. The rest were a blur, and many that she fingered felt...hostile. It puzzled her greatly as she recalled her first eidolon Ramuh, a kindly spirit. The others, fenrir and Shiva, all seemed well disposed toward their Summoners too.

They silence of the group was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of moogle cries.

"Kupo!" Five moogles with bouncing pompoms and purple bat wings peeped from behind the crumbled walls and houses.

Eiko smiled immediately and called out all their names at each Kupo. "Mocha! Moco! Chimomo! Momatose! Morrison!" The little moogles gathered around her like a crowd of adoring puppies and Eiko enthusiastically hugged them. "Where's Mog?" Eiko face vaulted, remembering why she was in such a hurry home. "No... Mog got eaten!? MOG!"

The little girl looked to be on the verge of tears, "Mog!"

Out of another well hidden area, the smallest of moogles few out. It was about the size of a pear, and its wings fluttered more like a bee than a bat. Its pom poms bobbled nervously as it uttered "kupo!" in quick succession.

Eiko seemed to listen, then replied in the universal tongue. "No, I'm not mad. But don't ever leave me behind again, okay?"

Mog looked appropriately abashed before tucking herself comfortably in Eiko's dress pocket. The moogle looked adorable, with merry upturned eyes.

Self conscious, Eiko smiled and put on her straightest and most lady-like face before ordering, "Zidane! Follow me!"

--------------------------

Eiko was the most eager of hosts.

With the help of Quina, five moogles and a man slave (ie. Zidane), she was soon cooking up some funky-smelling curry. The moogles diced and chopped. The Qu, who finally rejoined them, dumped spices and stirred the soups artistically. Eiko added the secret ingredient and someone volunteered Zidane to carry the scalding hot heavy pot.

Vivi and Dagger were left to their own devices. They silently wandered through the ruins of Madin Sari, exploring the crumbled homes and deteriorated frescos.

To the small black mage, this was all new, and part of living as Mr. 288 had put it. He was keeping Dagger company, being part of her life. Besides, Eiko was somewhat more hyperactive than he was comfortable with. Well, in any event, she was bossy, assuming, and altogether too happy. It did not make much sense to Vivi who saw it so clearly. How could Eiko smile when she was all alone?

While Vivi puzzled the other facets of human behavior, Dagger was left with her thoughts on her lineage and duty.

For the longest time, she had believed that Brahne was her mother with Uncle Cid and Aunty Hilde as her family. Ultimately, she was to marry well for Alexandria without concern for love. That thought had always made her so discontent, knowing that she would probably not marry for love. It was one of the reasons why she so enjoyed the play "I Want to be Your Canary." A princess, giving out her heart to a commoner even though joining with a hated Prince Schnieder would ultimately be the best for everyone. Dagger had dreamed that she was Cornelia, though in her mind she always knew such a play would never reflect reality.

Now Dagger had greater responsibility and things to accomplish, and it all linked back to Garnet, the princess and future Queen of Alexandria with the crushing weight of duty. But she could not help but think: what if she was only some normal village farm girl? She would've escaped the responsibility of court. She would've never met Vivi, Freya, Quina, all the Tantalus bandits...and Zidane.

Zidane, the mischievous small time thief of Tantalus, was unlike everyone she had met. He could be the bumbling idiot who only thought about skirt-chasing or he could be the hero who saved the day, with help from his trusty sidekicks of course. If their situation had been different, she as a commoner, and he a noble born..maybe...

Dagger frowned at herself for such thoughts. She was no damsel in distress! She needed help, of course, but that did not mean she could do nothing on her own. They traveled through scorching deserts, survived uncountable encounters with monsters and escaped the clutches of Kuja's evil minions. That was the point though: they all needed each other. They were a team of friends and Dagger was comfortable with that. Besides, matters of the heart only complicated and distracted them from their most important quest.

"Stop! Kupo! This is a restricted area," a moogle named Morrison shouted. "You are not allowed to proceed any further. Miss Eiko's orders." He stood in attention guarding the entrance of a circular structure. From the outside, Dagger could see a small prayer alter and elaborate paintings of fantastic beasts.

"What's in there?" asked Dagger, curious.

"This is the Eidolon Wall, the most holy of places for a summoner village," said Morrison almost arrogantly. "Please leave."

Vivi said nothing while he looked on. The holy place did not seem so holy but haunted. In fact, he could hear the wailings again, the same ones he heard from Iifa Tree.

"Kupo!" cried a moogle from behind tem. Neither Dagger nor Vivi knew which moogle it was. "Supper is served Kupo! Miss Eiko asks you to come!"

------------------------------------------

By the time Dagger and Vivi arrived, Quina, Eiko and Zidane were already eating and chatting. They all gathered in an impossibly small and crude dining room. There was no decoration, only a dried brown plant in the corner. The walls and all the furnitures had cracks, peeling paints and other deteroiations. However, this did not seem to affect the many moogles who lived with Eiko, nor Zidane. The moogles were distracted, munching on precious Kupo Nut that Zidane brought with him.

"So what do you do really?" asked Eiko of Zidane, looking at him with an obvious little girl crush. "Where are you going?"

Eiko asked so many questions and it occurred to Dagger that even though she and Zidane had traveled for so long, Dagger herself never asked those questions.

"I do a lot of things," said Zidane with his usual lopsided smirk. "I'm in the Tantalus Troup and one of the best actors ever. As to where I'm going, I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out at some point."

Eiko asked so many more questions, even questions she had already asked before. It was almost like an investigative questioning, with question after question of the most usual and petty sort.

Zidane answered her questions either truthfully or made up an equally accepted response that was close to the truth. There was no way he would tell Eiko how many girls he kissed before, or what color underwear he liked. Otherwise, this session was partially for Dagger's benefit since she was confused mentally and tired physically. It would do her good to distract her. Eiko did ask a question that made him slip.

"So, what's your favorite eidolon?"

Without thinking too much, Zidane automatically said, "The Ark."

Eiko raised a eye brow. "What eidolon is THAT?"

"Well..." Zidane did not spend time to mentally berate himself for the error. It had been far too long since he last spoke of things pre-Perishing. "It looks like an airship...kinda." Zidane closed his eyes, recalling the few times he had seen it and who had materialized the spirit. "It's so old that no one knows what he looked like originally, other than that he was a genius mechanic. So eventually the people who called him materialize him in the shape of an airship that turns into a humanoid machine. My sister described Ark as 'the shelter during the storm.'"

"Your sister?" This was great. Eiko must know more. Sisters were the best way to get to a guy's heart for they knew all of a brother's secrets. "What's her name? What is she like? Where is she?"

"Tayan Lesvi. She's..."

"Wait a minute. She carries a different family name than you?" Dagger cut in. "Isn't it Tribal?"

"Well, Tayan is a girl so she gets the mother's name. Anyways, Tayan is..."

"How come you never told us about this?" This time, it was Vivi who spoke. "Mister Blank even said that you don't really have anyone except Tantalus..."

Zidane looked at them as if they all had just sprouted a third arm for being so insistent. "...Tayan is dead."

Everyone became mute.

Zidane scowled. "Oh come on! Don't go quiet on me. It' not like you guys never lost anyone. Dagger, you lost your father. Vivi lost his grandfather. Eiko lost everyone she knew and Quina...needs to lose weight."

"Hey! Me no fat!" yelled Quina, throwing a rather gigantic spoon at Zidane.

The monkey boy dodged easily. "Sorry Quina. I didn't mean to say it..."

Quina, for all its good heart, let the matter drop.

"I'm sorry," muttered Dagger, feeling stupid for being insensitive.

"Me too," Vivi followed.

"Awww...don't be like that. I have some good memories of Tayan and that is all that matters." Before anyone could comment, he continued. "Anyways. I've seen the Ark only a few times, but it's not an eidolon anyone can forget. It's huge! It's so big that its shadow can cover the Iifa Tree. What's your favorite eidolon, Eiko?"

Eiko and Zidane babbled some more. Eiko told Zidane that her favorite was the adorable and useful fox-like Carbuncle. She offered to summon it for him, but Zidane chided her on frivolous demands of an entity that was revered as a God.

Dagger did not have a favorite one, though she and Vivi agreed that they liked the benevolent Ramuh who could materialize and speak to them. Quina only had one question: "Can you eat eidolons?"

Meanwhile, Dagger filed away Zidane's words to the back of her mind. She would have to spend some time to know his history. It would only be polite compensation for all the kindness Zidane had shown her.

-----------------------------------------

Some time much later, everyone pitched in to clean up their dinner. Cracked dishes and bent silverware all went into a leaky cistern. Dagger helped with the washing and Vivi helped with the drying and placing. Zidane and Quina were left to clean up the large pot and perform other labor-intensive tasks. Eiko rushed from one place to another, more animated than she had been in all her life. This was the first time since Grandpa died that she had the chance to interact with someone other than moogles and dwarves. And although she did not notice it, she had already accepted these kind strangers as her friends and family.

"Since you're a Summoner," said Eiko to Dagger while directing Zidane where to place the heavy pot. "You should visit the Eidolon Wall." Zidane had mentioned that Dagger was a Summoner during the food preparation. Eiko was curious as to what Dagger could do. After all, Dagger was the designated rival for Zidane's attention. It would be wise for Eiko to gauge her opponent.

"The Eidolon Wall?" asked Dagger, absently scrubbing at a crack in a dish.

Eiko nodded. One of her ever-present moggles, the one named Moco joined in the conversation. "The Eidolon Wall is a collection of paintings. The Summoners Tribe painted all the eidolons they found during their research. Kupo! You should see it! There are tiny eidolons the size of a fairy to eidolons the size of an entire castle. But Morrison..."

"Morrison will let her in if I ask her," said Eiko proudly. She was, technically, the queen of Madain Sari. "I heard from Zidane that you only recently started to summon, so you need to visit the Eidolon Wall and pray to them and to your ancestors. Grandpa said it's only proper for those to give thanks," said Eiko with all seriousness. Tradition was very important in the matters of eidolons.

"Oh? What's this Eidolon Wall like?" asked Dagger. She had been to the outside peeking in, but never seen the inside. Morrison had made it clear that she was not welcome.

Eiko and Morrison stared at each other and shrugged. "You'll have to come see yourself."

"Then I'll go."

All the moogles, Dagger, Eiko and Vivi all filed towards the exit of the cramped little kitchen area. With Morrison in the front, Eiko ushered her moogles and Dagger to the direction of the Eidolon Wall. Even Quina tagged along.

"Zidane," called Vivi. Zidane was usually the type to get in front of everyone's face and the first one to do anything. His lack of participation was odd. "Don't you want to come?"

Zidane shook his head, for a brief moment, his eyes burn red again before going back to blue. "No. You guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and finish the dishes."

"Oh...Don't you want to see it?"

Zidane shook his head again. "I've seen plenty of Eidolon Walls in my lifetime and bad luck always seemed to find me right afterwards. I'm jinxed, I swear." Zidane shrugged to himself. "Besides, I'm pretty tired. Go. Before they leave you."

------------------------------------------

By the time Dagger and the rest came back from the Eidolon Wall, almost everyone immediately retired to rest. All of them had been traveling for a long time and that stale but fulfilling banquet Eiko put on was warm in their stomaches.

Quina had run off somewhere in search of foreign cuisines. Eiko went to her own room and fell asleep with her fellow moogles while Vivi went along with her.

Dagger was calmed by the Eidolon Wall, but something about that calmness was unsettling, like the quiet before a catastrophic event.

Dagger found Zidane napping by the docks. He slept on his belly, with his arms crossed at his head. A trail of glistening and satisfied drool trickled down his arm. He muttered unintelligible words and smacked his lips, continuing to drool.

Dagger suddenly felt indignant by the site. Here they were, Dagger discovering her great heritage, Vivi realizing that he was not alone, Quina, the strange Qu, worked so hard to keep their bellies satisfied, Eiko, who had lived alone for an entire year, and here, their mighty fearless leader was napping without a care in the world! There was something very unfair happening here, so Dagger decided to share the misery. She nudged Zidane over the docks.

"AH!" There was a splash "cough I'm melting! I'm drowning!"

The man's wails only made Dagger roll her eyes. "Oh Come on. You know how to swim."

Zidane immediately stopped floundering and started treading water. He blinked a few times, using his hand to wipe away some water on his face. For a moment, he seemed surprised that he was even there, and he looked at Dagger with a glint of...hatred? Then without warning, he launched himself out of the water like a dolphin and nabbed her.

The poor princess fell in with a loud splash. "Ack!. I can't swim!!!" She felt the offending salty water intrude in her nose.

This time, it was Zidane who rolled his eyes. "Just stand up!"

Instinct to follow orders activated and Dagger did as she was told. Sure enough, she stood, only to find out that the water came up to her waist, leaving her with plenty room for her nose to breathe in air.

Zidane had approximately five seconds worth of complete silence before Dagger sprung out of the water and tackled him.

The tackling reduced the two to water wrestling, trying to see who would could dunk who into the water more. The game lasted for some time, neither wishing to claim the role of loser. Dagger wanted to win this argument, this being her first time playing since princess Garnet was deemed untouchable by all of Alexandrian court. Zidane was naturally stronger and poised to win in a wrestling match, though he did not want to hurt Dagger's feelings.

Finally, Dagger got Zidane, putting him into a headlock that he taught her a while back. Zidane did the only thing he could to free himself: he tickled her stomach. The action naturally offended her, but she was too distracted with winning to care. In the end, they climbed back to the docks, laughing.

"Thank you, Zidane," said Dagger after they had settled down. "For everything." Zidane's talent for mitigating worries was dependable. Dagger could see him as her ally in Alexandria, a courtier who could cheer her up whenever she needed, though never anyone as formal as a royal consort.

"No problem," said the thief. "So, about that date..."

"I'm not **that** thankful," Dagger said flatly, immediately crushing Zidane's hopes for scoring one with her.

"Well, I'll just ask again next time." Zidane shifted to a comfortable spot, dangling his legs over the docks just enough to kick the water.

Dagger watched for a second before removing her shoes and following suit. They both watched the sunset like two good friends.

"You know, this has been quite an adventure," said Zidane.

"Yes."

"Soon, we'll find Kuja, and then we'll kick his ass and then we'll all go back and have a humongous make-up birthday party for you. Vivi will invite all his mage friends. Quina will cook up a storm and make the world's biggest cake! Queen Brahne will go back to normal. Steiner and Beatrix will make up. And if luck has it, we'll even get to see Freya's boyfriend!"

"What?"

"Seriously. All of Alexandria will be invited. So will Regent Cid and his wife Hilde. I'll get all my Tantalus buddies to bring all the booze!"

Dagger laughed. "You really are something, Zidane."

"You bet I am."

There was just one more thing on Dagger's mind. Once they stopped Kuja and celebrate victory, would she even see her friends again? She had her former life to return to. All her friends she had made on this journey no doubt had their own loose ends and families who were waiting for their return. Her thought of keeping Zidane around as a friend was almost preposterous in face of the fact that she was the princess and he was only a lowly commoner. "So...What will you do, when all this is all over? After the big party."

Zidane shrugged. "Probably take a big long nap and get drunk at the Atmos Cafe in Lindblum."

"No, seriously. What will you do?" Dagger pressed on. "I know my life is forever tied to Alexandria. What about you though. Where will you go? Will you go back to Tantalus? Will you..."

"Tantalus? Well I love my bros and I really owe something to Boss for everything he's done for me, but I'll probably just leave again."

"Where will you go?"

"Not sure. Probably join the circus and convince my brother to be the magician while I be the ring leader." Zidane's eyes suddenly twinkled. "Or I can just stay around Alexandria and pester you, Steiner and Beatrix."

"The latter doesn't sound _too_ bad," admitted Dagger. "I just hope that I can meet everyone's expectations."

Zidane was uncharacteristically solemn when he said, "Expectations can be unbearable, but everyone will follow their own path." He turned away from her. "Just remember that the people around you will shape that path and you have friends to help you along."

"Why do you say that?"

Zidane gave Dagger one of his wicked grins. "What would you say if I told you that I was a prince once?"

"I would say you're crazy."

"Ouch. I gotta brush up my actin' skills sum more than."

"You're impossible. Were you like this all your life?"

"Not always."

"Huh?"

Zidane turned to watch the sunset. "I don't remember much of the old days," he began solemnly. "We were well off, never without money, never without food. We had parties and dances every night. I was the youngest, out of a dozen brothers and sisters. Needless to say, I was quite the spoiled brat."

"So you're their little prince?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Zidane laughed bitterly. He was not sure why he was confessing. Perhaps it was just a sign that loose ends would be tied soon. The feeling of closure was hollow. "All that ended when I was about six or seven. Maybe older. I don't remember it all that well. Raiders came and killed everyone except for me and my brother. We never...buried...everyone."

Dagger bit her lips. Zidane had always just babbled about his adventures with the Tantalus Troup. She knew he had a unique past, though she never expected him to reveal it now. "Oh...I'm sorry."

Zidane shrugged, throwing off the unusual neutral expression that seem all too unnatural on his face. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I can't bring them back. You know what? Just forget what I've said." He stood up. "Let's go back to the village and rest. We will need all our wits together if we're going to the Iifa Tree." He offered her a hand to help her up, smiling at her with his usual sincere grin.

Dagger gladly took it.


	13. Madin Sari: Eidolon Wall

**Madin Sari - Eidolon Wall**

AN: All those past things, "he" refers to Zidane. Oh, and this is revision 5. Oo

_(...)Terran thoughts_

_("...") Terran speech_

**interlude - past memory 3**

_(Am I alone?)_

_(Where is everyone?)_

_(Are they dead?)_

_(Am I dead too?)_

_The thoughts accumulated exponentially until he opened his eyes. _

_At first, he could not move. He felt as if he was only an awareness adrift in an undefined place, in an undefined time. The horrible silence he experienced that day he found himself all alone in an abandoned city was gone, replaced by a deep subdued humming. He tried to call out, but in his tired narcosis, he could barely garner a coherent thought or the strength to scream._

_(I'm drugged.) he realized in a haze. (Am I about to be sacrificed?) He seemed to remember some woman stretched across a burning altar, clutching at the air with charred hands as her heart was cut out. Her lithe soul incarcerated in a gem, pressed into eternal servitude. He watched as another woman, who had tried to comfort him, was dragged away screaming. A boy, about his age, cried out for his mother before she burst into flames._

_He shook his head, concentrating again, banishing the phantasmagoria of images. The power of mind over body was taught to him as soon as he could think. By the time he could walk, he could already increase or slow his heart beat by thought. Now, the skill proved useful to dull the effects of whatever drugs he had been administered._

_His eyes came into focus, showing him a clear crystalline ceiling, barely illuminated by a light source set out of sight. A few more minutes of concentration, and he finally regained smell and some motor functions. Once he was certain he could move just a little, he observed his current condition._

_He was dressed in loose baby blue pajamas with the seal of House Lesvi sewn on the left breast pocket and House Arwitz on the collar. Underneath the clothing, he could feel various bandages and gauze. He was in a low straw bed, padded with foam leaves and covered by a quilt stuffed with down feathers. There was a low sitting pillow next to him, and a mundane candle set in the far end. The air was cold and dry, filled with the scent of disinfecting creams and burning balms. In a small basket next to him was a sleeping tiny little silver dragon, curled up like a kitten. Its wings shimmered like emeralds embedded in a crystal valley. _

_("You're awake,") came the crisp voice at a doorway. ("Zidane.")_

_Standing in the doorway was Eldest Brother. He held an ordinary ligneous tray, his mien cool and collected with a slight frown as usual despite the various neat bandages covering parts of his face. He paced toward Zidane with an unsteady gait. A self splint was on the elder brother's leg, though Zidane still thought that Eldest Brother moved with more grace than the most punctilious of noblemen._

_Eldest brother came over to the bed and seated himself on a sitting pillow. Zidane finally saw the contents of the tray: wrapped soldier bars and a large cup of steaming hot liquid. _

_("How are you feeling?") asked Eldest Brother, his voice still as precise as before._

_(I..don't...feel...) Zidane was still a child. When spoken words failed, he reverted back to telepathic exchange. There was a long moment of silence as Eldest Brother only stared at him with copper blue eyes. For a moment, Zidane was alarmed. Eldest Brother had never utilized telepthatic exchange, as their mother had attested. Telepathy allowed a certain degree of vulnerability where an enemy could obstruct the sight and confuse the mind. So to protect himself, Eldest Brother had forbidden telephathy. Some say that he did not have it at all._

_("I've given you a general anesthetic,") Eldest Brother continued clinically, as if he did not hear Zidane. ("You sustained severe dermal lesion, osseous tissue fracture, minor internal bleeding, and a concussion. The anesthetics would help.") He unwrapped one of the soldiers bars and held the dull red cake to Zidane's lips. ("Eat this")_

_Though Zidane was starving, he ate the bar slowly and mutely. Soldier bars were full of calories, nutrients, and chemicals that accelerated the body's repair mechanisms. They were also one of the nastiest things he had ever eaten. The solid bits cut and burned all the way down his stomach, despite the pain killers. To complete the effect, the hot liquid was not water, but soldier drink laced with pain-suppressants and awareness stimulants._

_An uneasy silence settled between them. Eldest brother had always been aloof and even hostile toward his family. He was the soul of geniality that quickly turned vile at the faintest provocation. He would refuse to kill a criminal in one of the gladiatorial games but have no qualm in utilizing torture for interrogation. _

_Now, with him exhibiting even the remotest solicitude for ones he used to disdain had a stupefying affect on Zidane. To have Eldest Brother tend to wounds and even offer him sustenance...Zidane was puzzled._

_("Where are we?") Zidane said with shaky breath after a long moment. The soldier bars and drinks were certainly unsavory, but they did make him feel well enough to speak._

_("We're in the safe-bunker of House Arwitz, in the Vast.")_

_("The...Vast? We're on the surface!?") Zidane almost yelled. The surface of Terra was dangerous black desert, lacking a protective atmosphere to filter out the harmful rays of the sun, killing all but the hardiest beasts and malformed vegetation. It was the reason why Terrans built in the deep sea. Protected by a layer of salty ferric water, the Terrans created large geodestical domes that encompassed their massive cities and endless forests._

_Eldest brother replied calmly, ("We're underground. With a thick lithosphere underneath and above. The cities...are too dangerous still.")_

_Zidane swallowed. They were just there, trapping and binding enraged spirits into large organometallic trees called Yggdrasil systems. The experience was harrowing as they took those who had gone Mad and ruthlessly chained them down like rabid dogs. Zidane himself was sent on a mission to plant another tree in Gaia when he was captured. Big brother came to retrieve him. It was then that they met the man who was responsible for all their misery for the final time._

_("Why did Alexander..") The name left a nasty taste in Zidane's mouth. He blamed that man for everything that had happened. ("...catch me but not...kill me?")_

_("Simple. You were a trap,") Eldest Brother explained. ("Ever see a mother go into a rage when her young is threatened? It was the same concept. Alex wanted stronger spirits, and we Terrans, particularly the direct descendents of Callers, happened to make the strongest of spirits. You were far too young and he considered me just malleable enough. And since he couldn't catch me by force, he captured me by guile.") He lightly touched his chest, feeling the irregular heart-beat. The last ordeal had finally dealt permanent damage to his flesh and soul. He would never be as robust as he used to be, or could be. This even Zidane knew. ("And to make me release my soul at its most powerful state, he required me to die as violently as possible.")_

_Zidane suddenly remembered being held down while his eldest brother was dragged to an altar. They resisted with such futility then. So many days sloughed off without any coherent connectivity. The last he remembered was that he felt something hot. ("Alexander tried...to get your soul, didn't he?")_

_("Ah. You're quick. Yes. He went through that torture nonsense, gibbered how I would not escape again, and he succeeded in making me into his slave...") there was a light cough and a hoarse laugh with a hint of insanity. ("...almost.")_

_("Almost?")_

_Eldest brother, still with that wild look, smirked into space. ("Summoners aren't the only ones who can control errant spirits.")_

_Zidane took in the implications well. They were descendents of Callers, people who were once slaves in Gaia; their souls routinely extracted to create the formidable monsters, originally to protect Gaia from otherworldly threats. Callers all snapped one day and decided to move away. And to do so, the Callers created their own eidolon to pit against their former masters. The Ark. ("Who did you control?")_

_("Many others and...myself")_

_("And what did you do? To them?")_

_("I burned them,") Eldest brother said. ("Drowned them in hellfire and brimstone until not even their ash remained.")_

_("Did you kill them all?") The eager expectation in his voice surprised even Zidane._

_Eldest Brother looked to Zidane. Royal blue eyes that had begun their descent to ultimate black met the bitter youthful pale blue eyes that flashed pink. Eldest brother seemed to receive a sudden revelation. ("You should get some more rest.") He waved a hand, and a sleep spell drifted from it. _

_Zidane shook his head, trying to resist. He knew it was futile as Eldest Brother's magic was a force to be reckoned with. ("But I don't wanna sleep. I want to...")_

_("Kill?") the reproach was evident in the elder's tone. ("You have done enough.")_

_("What are you going to do next?") Zidane asked lastly, before he fell asleep. _

_Eldest brother's royal blue flashed blood red. ("Exact appropriate reparation.")_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane woke with a start, and felt he had suddenly relived all those days of little sleep and extreme duress, where he snapped from complete unconsciousness to complete consciousness within seconds. There was a time when he woke at leisure, but since he relaxed self-imposed restrictions on his awareness, the littlest shift in his immediate surrounding jarred him awake.

He was in a small makeshift cot assembled from abandoned canvas bags, inside a roofless shanty. In the darkness of the twin new moons, he could hear multiple breaths. There was Dagger's silent light snore and occasional tossing from fretful dreams. In the corner was Vivi, breathing as if through a straw. Quina's snore was actually rather loud, considering that the Qu had opted to sleep outside of the hut. Zidane held his breath, cutting out his very own noise except for the beating of his heart. Sound of the outside trickled in: the sounds of the crickets, the wind, and the waterfall where Eiko prepared their bland feast.

Speaking of waterfall, Zidane felt it was about time for him to relieve himself. He slipped off his cot and out of the shanty silently.

Outside the hut were two sleeping moogle sentries. They were Moco and Mocha, as Zidane could recall. The two little tiny things had curled up together in a corner, their blunt spears carelessly laid on the very walkway into the hut.

Zidane silently laughed to himself. Trust Eiko to send only moogles as guards. Moogles were a sturdy bunch, capable of surviving in the Evil Forest and even the highest mountains, but moogles made terrible protectors.

He was about to make his way to an undisclosed visit to the John when he saw a moogle who was half flying and running toward him.

"Kupo! Kupo!" The moogle named Morrison cried. "Help help help!"

Zidane caught the Morrison by the shoulders. "Hey! Shhhh. There are people still asleep." Zidane did not want to wake Dagger or Vivi with more problems than they already had. "What's wrong?"

"Ha...Hag! A hag came and stole the Dragon Soul!"

Zidane frowned immediately. "The Dragon Soul? Are you sure? I thought the original gem was destroyed eons ago."

Morrison shook his head. "NO! Yes! I mean..." Morrison took a breath, trying to stem the welling of tears. "The original gem was shattered to bits. But we still have a part of it! And now that mean hag came and took it right from the altar! I gotta tell Miss Eiko!" The moogle could not help it and tears started to drop. "I told Miss Eiko not to bring strangers into the village. I told her not to leave!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Let's not disturb Eiko." Zidane's mind completed a simple algorithm to derive the best course of action. He never expected that the Dragon Soul would be in this village. "Take me to where that hag is."

"No. I..."

"DO IT!"

Morrison jumped. That was a voice of someone who was used to giving orders. Morrison had never met someone like that other than the village chief who died years ago. "Ye...ye...yes. Come with me quickly."

Morrison ran along toward where he last saw the hag with Zidane following a short distance behind, completely silent.

"That's her!" Morrison whispered, stopping just short of the eidolon wall.

Inside was a woman, wearing a thick huntress dress trimmed with white ermine. She was picking at the food and fine jewelry offerings at the altar. A tiny lump, the size of an egg, in her dress pocket glowed blue through the fabric.

"You...you're not entering the Eidolon Wall, are you?" asked Morrison, remembering his duty as the guardian of the holy place.

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "You let that woman in there."

He did have a point. "She...she...forced her way in!" Morrison protested.

"And now she has the Dragon Soul. What would denying me entrance do?"

Morrison frowned, abashed.

"Wait back in the village. Let me handle this. I'll get that jewel back." Zidane pitched his voice, and when he spoke, Morrison felt his entire being shudder in eagerness to obey. With reluctance, the moogle who usually only took Eiko's orders backed off and ran back toward the dwellings in the village.

Once Morrison was gone, Zidane took a deep breath. Already, he could hear hushed background screams and pleading from those who had given up their lives at this place. He couldn't let his prejudice against Summoners drive him over the edge, so he knew to make it quick. So he stepped loudly into the eidolon wall and crossed his arms. In a sarcastic tone, he exclaimed, "Look who is here! Lani, the whore."

Lani immediately froze. There were very few people in the world who dared to call her that.

"Look who it is. Lord King's ass-kisser," she returned just as smoothly. "Are you here to kiss my ass too?"

"No. I'm here to take back the Dragon Soul."

Lani patted the rock in her dress pocket. "You mean this thing?"

"The Dragon Soul belongs to Lord King. I must return it to him."

"How about no," said Lani, chuckling at the audacity of this overly petty street urchin. "Originally, I needed to take your girly's stone, but since this one looks the same, I bet Queen Brahne will reward me anyways. In fact, why don't you give me your rock and we'll split the bounty." Lani grinned crookedly. "Think about it. This bounty is enough that you will never have to steal again or beg for scraps of food...with those Tantalus brats."

Zidane only looked at her with puzzlement. But slowly, he smiled too. "Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you give that rock to me and I'll give you mine? Then we'll both go to Queen Brahne and split the loot."

"Sure. Give me yours first."

"No. You give me yours first."

"Ahh. So you're not serious about this bargain then?" asked Lani.

"I'm sorry Lani. But no good Bounty Hunter gets to the top by honesty."

"And anyone foolish enough to trust Lord King is doomed to die," Lani retorted.

"Then we're at a stalemate, aren't we?" Zidane's eyes flashed pink. "I'll get to the point then. I will get that gem from you whether it's amicable or forced."

Lani grinned. "You're getting impatient aren't you? Your eyes tell it all." Unknown to her, the stone in her dress pocket flashed pink also.

Zidane began to pace around her like a wolf on the prowl. "Then it's force." He unsheathed his daggers. "Draw your axe, Lani."

Lani narrowed her eyes. "So violent? Sweet Little Zidane threatening me all by yourself? As I recall, even with three of your stupid friends, you couldn't even seriously hurt me!"

Zidane's eyes became unfocused, staring through and past Lani. He did not necessarily dislike Lani. He just needed that rock. And right now, he did not have the patience or the time to play along with Lani for chances to steal it. "This is your only warning," Zidane said mechanically. "Are you ready?"

Lani laughed. "Sure. Bring it on. Don't cry home to Lord King when you get your ass plastered to your..."

Before Lani could finish her sentence, Zidane had already moved to her face. With automatic reflex, Lani one handedly brought up the handle of her ax to block a dagger aiming at her heart and the other hand blocked the cut toward her dress pocket.

"Fast!" breathed Lani, more fascinated than surprised. There were very few in the world who could match her speed and agility. Enhanced by her natural strength to adroitly handle the ax, she was easily a formidable warrior in her own right.

Zidane had temporary withdrawn as Lani swung several wide arcs in quick succession with her axe. Like most seasoned weapon fighters, Zidane had long ago learned to use his blades both as a weapon and a shield. He caromed the axe swings in different directions, taking care that he was not forced into a corner where he could no longer fend off the attacks.

"What's wrong? Fight back!" growled Lani. "Or are you afraid?"

At her behest, Zidane changed tactics. He moved his blades in circular motions like spinning blades of an airship engine, effectively ricocheting Lani's direct swings. Any hesitance he exhibited earlier faded, replaced by machine-like persistence.

Soon Lani was forced backwards. Unnaturally subtle, Zidane's stance had turned offensive, quick with seeminginly unlimited stamina. Frustrated, Lani decided not to play anymore, and managed to place her axe in contact with Zidane's shoulder.

Immediately, crimson blood flowed and dripped on the ground. Each drop sizzled and vaporized immediately like water spilled on a hot stove. The images on the eidolon wall simmered faintly in response.

Zidane staggered backward for a moment, bit his tongue to keep from voicing any reaction. He visibly shook, as if from shock.

Lani took this one opening to force the fight to her advantage. She swung her axe, and kicked and punched in quick succession, forcing Zidane onto the offering table. She jumped up, using the butt of her axe and her high heel boot to pin the thief onto the ground.

"Not so tough now, are you, Pet?" Lani raised her axe high. It was a formal challenge anyways, and she did want his rock. "Unfortunately, Lord King isn't here to protect you, or buy you off for causing trouble."

Zidane glared, his face contorted into an expression that reminded Lani exactly of Lord King, arrogant and condescending, as if he was better than all. "What makes you think Lord King is not here?" He asked, his voice full of slick smoothness, like poisoned wine.

Lani never answered. Her axe had dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was approximately noon in Treno.

Dr. Tot was staring into his telescope when the clock struck twelve times, advising all of Treno that it was lunch time. He paused his study momentarily, considering the choice of a meal or continual study. Dr. Tot was a true academian at heart whose passion was discovering and furthering understanding of the world around him. Nevertheless, he did need some food as Garnet would never forgive him if he died from starvation.

"Debra," called Dr. Tot. "Can you go prepare a meal?"

When Debra, Dr. Tot's maid, did not answer, he went down to his kitchen where Debra spent most of her time.

In his kitchen were two men. One was the boisterous and somewhat irksome auctioneer Sam. At the small dinning table, however, seated a sedate looking white-haired man. Dr. Tot immediately recognized who it was.

"What are you doing here, Kuja?" asked Dr. Tot, suppressing his own racing heart. He was up against a nobleman in his prime who had far more wealth and authority than Dr. Tot ever had or hoped for. "Don't you know that Queen Brahne had stripped you of your title and fortune. She has branded you a fugitive! There's a reward out for your head!"

Kuja shrugged, "She declared the same of you once. But you and I both know the true extent of her power over us...not while I'm still Lord King." He gestured to the steaming hot plate of rice, veal, beans and the glass of dark wine. "Please. Sit. I had it prepared for you."

Dr. Tot nervously paced over to his seat and sat down rigidly. He looked at his meal with suspicion.

"It's not poisoned or otherwise spiked if you're so concerned," Kuja added.

"You're not trying to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I was the one who denounced you to Brahne."

Kuja tilted his head. "Relax, Emil Tot. You are loyal to the Alexandros so when you adjudicated me in front of Brahne, you were only fulfilling your duty as an honorable vassal. I cannot fault that."

"And Brahne discharged me for it. Was that your form of revenge?"

Kuja shook his head. "Revenge blackens the soul and frankly, I prefer to dispose of those I dislike in a more permanent manner."

"Doesn't that include Brahne? She's still healthy, a Queen of the World."

"And what makes you think I'm not ushering her toward a spectacular end?"

Dr. Tot tried to find faulty logic in Kuja's thinking, trying to find some way to verbally best one of the most intelligent and powerful nobles. It was a foolish desire, Dr. Tot knew. But Lord King had a twisted sense of morals, which made him refrain from killing Dr. Tot outright, contrary to his usual treatment of opposition.

"What do you want of me?" said Dr. Tot, sinking into business mode. Lord King rarely visited anyone without a purpose. Perhaps that was why Lord King only came to town for a few days out of the year.

Sam, the quiet observer and second-hand man to Lord King, placed a large document bounded with leather on the table.

"Please, read it."

Obeying, Dr. Tot carefully opened the document. The pages were brittle, with yellowed and crumbling edges. The letters were neat, the print reflecting the archaic language utilized during the founding of the current Alexandros dynasty. Dr. Tot found himself unwillingly fascinated. He had rarely come across something so old.

"This is a will!" said Dr. Tot after a few minutes. He read the proclamations and flipped back to the witness pages. There were an entire series of signatures of various people he knew from history, one of them being Cid the Hunter. There was no doubt that this set of documents was preserved for over five hundred years at least.

Kuja nodded. "Yes. It's the King Family Will. It is revised every decade to reflect the current King fortune."

Dr. Tot read on to the most important part of the will, the naming of successors. Here, the pages were so old that Dr. Tot had to use his nail to carefully turn the crumbling parchment. The original page was written in the lexicon of the bygone days that even Dr. Tot had great difficulty deciphering it. Perusing the lines, one sentence jumped out at him.

"You've added Stella in this. She is no longer default if no one claims! No one can question her." Dr. Tot frowned at Kuja. "Why? Wasn't she trying to kill you?"

"Kill me?" Kuja scoffed. "She amuses me with her sloppy attempts," said Kuja. "Brutish, uncouth, and blunt like an old bitch. I'm sure the next King will find her equally entertaining."

"And if not?"

"Death comes to us all."

Dr. Tot scowled, and before he knew it, accusative words came out. "Don't you just sit there and mouth off clever retorts! You still haven't tell me exactly why you are here and breaking the peace of my home!"

Strangely, Kuja looked pleased at the outburst. "I want you to be a witness so that the proper person inherits my materialistic possessions and responsibilities."

"Why me?"

"Why not? A historical scholar with law training, a sense of honor and virtue. Frankly, the only other person who has enough qualification to be a witness is too...prissy for my taste."

"But!" Dr. Tot objected as he pointed to the block of language that showed the name. It was not in any writing system Dr. Tot had ever encountered. "Who is this heir?" He pointed to the drawings that looked like writhing snakes.

Kuja grinned. "You've met him before, as I recall, with Princess Garnet."

"What? I know of no nobleman who endeared himself to Garnet."

Kuja peered at Dr. Tot, amused. "He's a Lindblum thief."

Dr. Tot's eyes nearly popped out. "That monkey boy? Zidane?" Dr. Tot frowned. "Why give your fortune to that uneducated knave?"

"Because he is blood."

"WHAT!?"

"There's no need to shout," said Kuja, his expression returning to its usual frown. "You heard me clearly."

"But he...You can't..." Then it dawned on Dr. Tot. The mannerisms and clothing may have contrasted but their physical resemblance was uncanny. With the same flawless aristocratic features, elegant and lanky frame, and light but steady gait. "He hates you!"

Incredulous, Kuja asked, "Why?"

"You...you destroyed Cleyra and Burmecia! Even Lindblum was sacked because of you."

"So?"

Completely incised, Dr. Tot stood up on his chair, forgetting that he was trying to tower over the most powerful noble of Treno. "You single handedly brought chaos to the continent! You have subverted our Queen, killed millions...thousands are without a home or starving! A...**villain**...like you should be executed! Who wouldn't hate you?"

"The same reason why Garnet does not hate her mother in spite of everything Brahne had done to her."

"And why is that?"

"Love."

The answer almost stunned Dr. Tot. To have their aberrant Lord King speak of a simple emotion that triumphed over reason was quite unexpected. "As if you even understand what that is," Dr. Tot returned.

Kuja was silent for a few seconds before he began to cackle. Dr. Tot watch the cackle develop into a resounding mad laughter, similar to a committed madman in an asylum.

"What?" demanded Dr. Tot, alarmed, confused, and irritated. "Stop laughing!"

Kuja suddenly stopped, his face shifting from uncontrollable mirth to his typical frown. The change was like day and night. "We diverge from the purpose of this visit. Will you sign on the dotted line and promise me that you will see to that Lindblum ragamuffin getting whatever I have?" Kuja shifted in his seat into a more comfortable position.

Feeling bold, Dr. Tot asked, "And if I say no?"

Kuja shrugged. "I'll just take out my disappointment on others."

The cold scholar in Dr. Tot screamed at him to say no. Doing favors for such an evil man like Kuja was simply unethical and threatened to damage his personal dignity. The human side of him, however, demanded a yes. Lord King was famed to be unusually cruel when his mood dictated it. Dr. Tot would rather not have the suffering of others on his conscience.

"I will think about it," said Dr. Tot, deciding the "maybe" response to be the safest answer.

"Then I await a favorable answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Madin Sari: Ghosts

AN: You know, I was just reading a random story recently and thought "hey, this is fairly interesting! Why doesn't the author write more?" Then it dawned on me...i wrote the random story. XX

Chapter 14 - Madin Sari - Ghosts

------------------------------------

Vivi had much to contemplate about since discovering the Black Mage Village. So there were others much like him! Others who had similar anatomical arrangements. Others who had a similar inexplicable affinity to black magic. Others who knew what it was like to live through curious stares and the uncertainty they felt. Vivi had been so excited that he finally found people who could relate to him that his heart felt that he belonged there, in that village full of houses that were made to look like black mage hats.

However, the black mages had asked him to explore the world for them.

Vivi was confused at that request. Did they not like him? Did they not want him there? Why such a sudden and unexpected request?

_"You are a brave black mage, traveling with humans. Besides, you are a companion of Mister Zidane!"_

They all agreed that they needed someone to see the wonders of the world for them as they were too faint of heart to do so themselves. Many were afraid of humans. Some disliked them. Some thought the only good human was a dead human. Mr. 288, who was among the ambivalent crowd, encouraged Vivi to go along with the adventurers, telling him that, _"By helping your friends, you will have helped us more than you know."_

Eventually, with no small amount of hesitation, Vivi decided that he would see through the adventure with his human friends. The small back mage was a natural people pleaser, he would not want to disappoint both the black mages and everyone else; he just wanted to make everyone happy.

Now, in the middle of the night, Vivi found himself too restless to sleep deeply. He kept still most of the time, being the considerate soul who did not wish to disturb others. But eventually, he felt the need for a walk.

The first thing Vivi noticed when he rolled over his corner cot was that Zidane's own cot was empty. That was not so unusual, as Zidane rarely slept for long. Vivi knew the truth. Zidane may have acted irresponsibly with his brash talks and self-absorbed swagger, but certain actions spoke otherwise. Zidane had always took the first and last watch, diverted them from danger, and kept them alive when the odds were overwhelmly against them. In fact, Vivi could bet that Zidane was probably out doing patrol. Vivi knew Zidane was, deep down, rather dependable and protective with a fuzzy loving core of unlimited compassion for others. Zidane only acted otherwise because he had an image to maintain or else his Tantalus brothers, especially Blank, would harass him to no end.

Brothers...

Vivi's yellow eyes dimmed in thought. He remembered feeling envious when he watched the other children of Treno playing with their own brothers and sisters. Everyone had their own place where they belonged, where they were loved and accepted. That was not to say that Vivi's "grandpa" mistreated the mage; grandpa simply could not fill the conspicuous void in him that longed to have someone his age, who looked, dressed, and used magic like him. There were only a limited number of mages in the world, and the ones he knew were nearly all red mages.

Until he saw the other black mages in Deli...

Vivi shook his head, trying to clear it. The image of black mages transversing conveyers, dropped and packaged into wooden crates still gave him the shivers. Vivi dared not delve into his own existence. He was sickened at the thought that he was just another doll created to hurt, to be used.

A shuffling sound shook Vivi out of his contemplation. Without knowing, Vivi had trudged outside of their shanty into what used to be a small garden, near a rusted red bench and yellowed grass. He looked around for the source of sound and caught sight of a tall steeple hat, wandering away toward the center of Madin Sari.

It was Nima.

Vivi tilted his head. Nima was one of the reticent black mages, refusing to speak to anyone outside the select few. When Nima did speak, Nima's words were stern, riddled with unconcealed scorn and contempt for everyone he saw. Even toward the most respected black mage, Mr. 288, Nima was less than cordial.

Perhaps it was mistrust, or even dislike, but Vivi decided against alerting Nima to his presence and followed instead.

Nima, despite his short legs, ran very fast for a Black Mage. He ran in what would be a brisk walk for people like Zidane. The pace was urgent, with the air around Nima humming with charged magic. And like a flamboyant prince, Nima did not bother to cover his tracks.

Vivi huffed, trying to keep up. Vivi was never one for sprinting. He passed the many crumbled columns, cracked pillars, and half standing arches. Before he knew it, he arrived at the very holy place he toured earlier that day.

Inside the eidolon wall, that mean bounty hunter lady was standing triumphant over Zidane, up at the offering table, her foot pressed against the thief's chest. Zidane seemed to be in trance, though the usual pink glow seemed darker than usual. The thief's expression seemed strangely impassive. Nima burst into the sanctum.

"Fira!" Nima shouted just as Lani's ax dropped.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Lani as she averted her face from the burning heat that exploded between her and Zidane.

With that one second of distraction, Zidane kicked Lani's ax away from himself and punched her in the mouth. While her head snapped backward, Zidane followed up with another punch right at her sternum. The bounty huntress staggered backward while Zidane jumped to his feet, away from her, eyes deep red instead of the usual blue, blood dripping from his shoulder wound to the floor. Every drop seethed and vaporized into Mist. Vivi could hear the howling of thousands of voices. The sound hurt Vivi's heart, and his soul vibrated in unison. He felt as if he was back in Cleyra, at the storm's powerful edge of the eye, pelted by sand from every direction. The overwhelming experience rooted Vivi to the spot, unable to move.

Lani took a moment to gather her wits and spit out a tooth. She whipped her mouth and looked down to her dress pocket. As expected of a fellow seasoned rogue, Zidane had stolen her bounty during his most vulnerable moment.

"Ahh. So you called for friends," sneered Lani, thinking quickly of ways to retrieve her prize.

"Silence Gaian!" barked Nima, his hallow voice boomed. It was the loudest Vivi had ever heard. "I came of my own accord."

"And what are you going to do to me, if I don't shut up?" Lani taunted, her ax ready for another round. She was a top bounty huntress; she refused to loose to a petty thief, Lord King's pet or no. "A man who can't beat a little girl and have to call for his pals to come help him. How pathetic is that?"

"Contemptuous wench! Master Zidane, please allow me the pleasure of killing this insolent Gaian."

"You're not going to kill me," said Lani. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No," whispered Zidane. He seemed odd, as if the physical trance had enervated his mind also. His battle stance was lax and open to attack from every direction. Clenched in his fist glowed a small gem as crimson as the red moon. "You shall kill no one here, Lani."

"Oh...just shut up and fight!" growled Lani right as she charged ahead.

Suddenly, many figures appeared alongside Lani during mid-charge. The eidolon wall glimmered and pulsed. Beautiful bare apparitions with deathly white skin and black eyes floated in the air. Some were younger, no more than mere children who knew nothing of the world. Some were heavily armored soldiers, carrying long barrel contraptions and daggers. They all floated with the bounty huntress, clamped down on Lani's arms, wrestling her down to the ground. On closer observation, all the apparitions had tails, and their deathly white skin was marred with charred coloration, as if burned.

"What...the...hell!?" Lani exclaimed, struggling to move but unable. Her weapon clinked to the ground unceremoniously. Dozens of hands latched on to her arms, legs and body. Lani's usually grinning face contorted into pain as she tried to wiggle away. "It burns! It fucking burns!"

More apparitions materialized, each pressing on her like anvils. She was about to scream curses when another hand clamped over her mouth. When she struggled, another hand covered her neck and began to squeeze, purposely choking her. A few more pressed on her chest, determined to crush her chest in. After only thirty seconds, Lani's eyes rolled back.

The unexpected appearance of the phantoms seemed to send Nima into shock as his eyes dimmed and his legs turned into jelly. Nima croaked as if gagging before collapsing to the ground.

Finally, Vivi broke out of the his mental freeze and yelled. "Zidane!"

Zidane seemed to have heard it and snapped out of trance. He took one look at the scene before him, his normally expressive face remaining neutral, assessing the situation like some bystander. The white apparitions all turned at his attention, their death grips off Lani, marching toward him with raised claw-like hands.

Zidane took the hint and immediately bolted out of the Eidolon Wall. At the instant he left, the apparitions disappeared, leaving a comatose Lani and an unconscious Nima.

---------------------------------------------------

In the chilly and constricting war room, Queen Brahne paced ponderously back and forth. She paused often to view an ancient map of the world, pin-cushioned by red and black tacks, littered by figurines of soldiers, airships, black mages and even an occasional dragon. From time to time, she would move the figurines for tactical purposes with a fat ham hand. Her mages charged forward as an initial assault followed by a pincher attack with airships, the royal red color of Alexandria, flooding the continents, leaving only a lone black tack. Her favorite move was with the dragon figurines, a temporary symbol of her trump card, the eidolons. Brahne would take the dragon and swipe through all the clutter on the table in a wide arc, flinging all the other figurines off the table. With the eidolons, Brahne dreamed of the day that she, Brahne, crush the puny Kuja. His disgustingly white skin would be marred, that perfect face maimed and on a spike.

Queen Brahne howled with laughter at the mental image. It would serve that arrogant wiseacre a permanent lesson. She would prove to him that she, a woman, was just as intelligent, as capable, and as powerful as him. True sovereignty shall be hers, and in time, she would usher in an unforgettable golden age for which her name shall live on forever.

The door swung open, shaking Brahne out of her self-sating day dream.

"Your Majesty!" addressed a lady soldier named Jenna. "The...jesters" there was obvious distaste in her voice. "Zorn and Thorn, requests your audience."

"Zorn and Thorn?" mouthed Brahne. Yes. Oh yes. She did remember that she summoned Kuja for a private audience. Kuja, as Lord King, was a strict adherent to formalities, may they be enemy or foe. Besides, civilized people never outwardly attack the ruling head of a country. But to send only the jesters, that was a direct insult to Brahne's pride and status as a Queen. "He **dared** bring those failures to me?" demanded Brahne.

Jenna shrank away at her Queen's obvious displeasure. Queen Brahne was a scary woman. Therefore, to ease her tension, she pushed the two jesters in and slammed the doors closed.

Queen Brahne stumped over to the jesters, towering over the two misshapen little gnomes. "What the hell are you doing here? Where is Lord King!?" she roared. Brahne refused to travel to Treno only to throw down a gauntlet as the commencement of a real war. She was Queen of Alexandria and its vessels! Her vessels came to her!

Zorn cowered and stepped back. This was not meant that he feared Brahne necessarily, but more that he wished not to accidentally damage the human. Kuja was very specific about **when** he wanted the elephant woman frightened, pained and ultimately killed.

Thorn, though younger, was somewhat more courageous and foolish. He paddled closer. "He is indisposed at the moment," said Thorn, jumping and waving his hand in the usual fashion.

"Yes he is. He is very busy," Zorn followed, bolstering his brother's statement.

"Very true," followed Thorn. "He is busy training everyday with the mercenaries."

"That matters not! He..." Brahne frowned. Kuja actually straining himself physically? Absurd! "trains? Magically?"

Thorn nodded. "And more."

"Explain." Now Brahne was curious.

Zorn glared at Thorn. They were not supposed to indulge anything concerning Kuja, though Thorn continued to speak. "For the past week, Lord Kuja has spent the morning doing physical exercises with daggers, practicing magic through the afternoon and riding on his dragon, Rym for the rest of the night. He had never done so before though. We've never even seen him sleep! We know he was taught to be a battle scholar. But we never knew he could punch through a man's spine and rip out a heart."

"And this is unusual because?" Brahne was getting annoyed. So what if Kuja enjoyed sweat and dirt like a common hog. It was not as if he could take on an army alone. A ruler depended on the size of the army and the skill of the generals to win wars. If wining depended on physical fitness, then Brahne should've quit before she even thought of battle.

Thorn quailed at Brahne's continuing peevishness. Thorn shook, honestly afraid for another reason. "We suspect that he is preparing to die."

"Oh?" Now **that** was an interesting revelation. Had Kuja already given up, acquiesced to her superior military power?

"Thron!" yelled Zorn, as if his brother had just revealed a crucial secret. "Don't say that!"

"But, do we wish to die too?" Thorn shot back. "We know what he's planning!"

"You think Lord Kuja **that** simple?"

"Hold on a moment my dears," said Brahne in her best motherly voice. It was the same loving voice that she used when Garnet was only a child. These jesters knew more about Kuja than they let on, and Brahne intended to swindle every little piece of information out of them. "Please don't be distressed, children. Please, tell me what is wrong?"

Zorn glared at Brahne, rightfully suspicious of her intentions. _Trust no one!_

Thron though, despite previous warnings from Zorn, spoke up immediately. "If Kuja dies, so do we. He plans to purify the red moon, and we are needed as fodder!" Thorn took quick breaths, shook his body and dug his toe into the ground. This was what they feared the most. They, who were once soulless, happily ruthless, had acquired dregs of souls through the proper imbuing. And though they still enjoyed their purpose of suffering and death, they also became afraid of losing their accursed souls. "We...I...I don't want to die!"

"Now now...hush," cooed Brahne. When she wanted to, she could be as gentle and sweet as a fairy godmother. "Do not worry. I know how you can keep your soul."

Both jesters blinked. "How? It's ancient magic!"

"Because, my ancestors are Summoners." Brahne gave her most genteel smile. That statement was true. "Why do you think Kuja is so eager to fight me? He knows why I'm a real threat to him, to his power."

The jesters looked at each other. Only Summoners create Summoners. That would explain why Kuja was after Brahne's daughter, Garnet.

"But...if you're so intent on serving Lord King...I guess I can't help you...A pity really..."

"NO!" cried Thorn. "We'll do anything. Please!"

Brahne smiled. She was finally getting somewhere. "My offer is simple. Help me defeat Kuja, and I'll see to it that your souls remain with you."

"You swear?" both jesters asked hopefully.

Brahne crossed her fingers across her back and smiled. "I swear."

---------------------------------------------------

Zidane cursed to himself as he applied pressure to his shoulder. The cut was deep, cleaving into the bones.

"Oww oww oww oww oww," he repeated to himself as he swashed some water on the shoulder to clean the wound. It hurt so much that the gag reflex he had against potions was forgotten. He gurgled down potion after potion, enough to kill several zombies and some ghosts. Times like this, he wished he knew white magic. Just twirl his pointy finger and everything would be fixed. He had potential too, with a sizable pool of magic; he just lacked any form of patience or desire required for the art. White magic simply took too much concentration and good will; Zidane had neither at the moment.

He was alone, down at the estuary where the river met salt water. It was one of the many isolated cubbies in the village, surrounded by the crumbled shanties. At times, he would look around, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. At times, he looked down and took long breaths, and returned to drinking potions. Deep in thought, he recalled the few flashes of memories splashed in blood at the Eidolon Wall.

_"No! Not my daughter! Please!"_

_"You Summoner Dogs! Holy Ark will cleanse your wicked souls!"_

_"ARAGGAAAAHHH!"_

Zidane closed his eyes and cleared his head, forcing his psyche to banish the memories forever. Even now, the tainted spirits were being cleansed by the purifying Mist embedded in the droplets of his blood. In hours, bits of tainted spirit would be purified and freed enough to return to the Life Stream. It was the least he could do to an evil temple drenched in the blood of thousands. To truly cleanse the Eidolon Wall though, required an entire Caller population; a population that was wiped out years ago. He would be reduced to nothing if he tried alone.

("That was an entirely too depressing thought,") berated Zidane to himself in Terran. ("Eldest brother would reprimand me if he knew.") Eldest brother forbid voicing their dismal situation. They were alive, not in pain, with clothes on their backs and food in their bellies. Their situation certainly could be a lot worse.

Well, with the entire Mist Continent broiled in war, and millions of lives crushed, Zidane was beginning to wonder what constituted "a lot worse."

"You know, Vivi, you might as well come out," said Zidane at one point, when he took a break from drinking potions.

At Zidane's behest, the long time black mage companion Vivi shyly shifted out into the open. "Um...hi," greeted Vivi timidly. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you were at the Eidolon Wall, weren't you?"

Vivi did not trust his head to nod so he bobbled his entire body instead.

"So you saw everything?"

Again, Vivi bobbled his entire body forward.

Instead of panicking like Vivi had observed when other people do wrong, Zidane only sighed in resignation. "Well. THAT figures." He jerked a little when he felt another sting. "I swear that Wall is cursed."

"But Eiko says it's a holy place."

Zidane points at his shoulder. "Am I suppose to get this from a holy place? Like I said, bad luck finds me if I even **think** about the Eidolon Wall." Zidane looked honestly irritated by the situation. "Stupid place. I should've just camped outside this goddamned village."

"Oh." An awkward moment existed between them. This was a side of Zidane that Vivi rarely saw. Petulant Zidane was a yes. An annoyed one was a no.

"Um...Are you alright?" asked Vivi, concerned.

Zidane would have tried to shrug if such an action did not hurt. "Eh. I've had worse."

"Why don't you ask Dagger or Eiko for help?"

"Good question. Why didn't **you** ask them, seeing that I had the bleeding problem." Zidane shot back before hissing and cursing to himself again. Internally adjusting his bones while not nudging pain sensing nerves was not easy. And why the hell did Lani have to aim for the shoulder joint? He swore he could get back at Lani for this.

"I..." Vivi was at a loss for words. Why did he not go ask for help? Instead, he said, "that looks terrible," pointing to Zidane's blood-soaked upper torso.

"Tell me something I don't know. Oh. I'm fine now," said Zidane, peeling back the frayed shirt, revealing smooth pink flesh.

"You have no scar!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Well, I'm just naturally blessed with insane healing." When Vivi gave him a confused look, Zidane further explained. "I've also chugged over twenty bottles of potions." He pulled the cork off another bottle, taking a well practiced swig like a true boozer. "And I'll be having some more until I puke."

All of it made no sense to Vivi so he did the next best thing. He asked, "What happened out there, Zidane?"

"Lani wanted Dagger's precious..."

"No. I mean those ghosts. What are they?"

Zidane made a face, not sure to how to approach the subject. He had a feeling that his friends would be less than happy if they _knew_ what he was. However, he had learned that the truth was better than a lie. He only had to control how much truth he revealed. "Well, to explain it better to you, let me ask you a question first. Do you know what the Eidolon Wall was for?" It was a safe question.

"Well...Miss Eiko says it's where she prays to spirits and her ancestors for protecting her. It's where Summoners paint pictures of their Gods and..."

"Gods? That's bullshit," For a rarer moment, Zidane seemed to seethe with hatred and Vivi jumped. "Slaves is more like it."

Zidane must've seen the effects of his own behavior because he relaxed some, though no where near his usual easy going disposition. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He did not sound so sincere. "I just have bad memories of this place."

"Like what?"

"Things that you shall never see and things I should forget." Zidane said glibly. "You're very lucky Vivi, that you're not human. You don't know how evil humans can be."

Vivi was about to protest. Zidane, Dagger, Blank, Marcus, Eiko, Mr Cid and all those people Vivi met in life were not evil. Demi-humans like Hippaul, the ant-eater mechanics of Lindblum, and Burmecians like Freya, were not evil either. Besides, Vivi resented the implied stigma that he was not human. "What do you really mean?"

"A long time ago, the Eidolon Walls were everywhere. The altars were used as a place to sacrifice people for their souls, which are ingredients to create eidolons." Zidane said. "Some eidolons, especially powerful ones like Atmos, are created from a mélange of different souls, smashed and stuffed into one jewel, pressed into eternal slavery. But the most tractable, powerful and intelligent eidolon required the most powerful of souls, ones from people who used to call themselves Callers. During the Summoner's goal to obtain the most powerful eidolons, they required a lot of trial and error on Callers, many of whom were not so willing. My mother..." Zidane took a deep breath. He had never said this to anyone else. Thinking about it only made him sad and angry. "...wasn't so willing either.."

Vivi gasped but could say nothing of the obvious implication. What could he say? Zidane continued.

"I was lucky enough that I never saw what they did to her, but my brother was made to watch the entire process...he was never the same afterwards." There was a shuddering breath. "He had warned me that I must never go anywhere near an Eidolon Wall. That holy place, Eidolon Wall, is naturally embued with magic specifically to capture my soul." Zidane turned to look at Vivi. "What you saw, the ghosts, they were past Callers who were never purified of their hate. They don't know who were their allies or their enemies. Eiko is only protected because the Summoners long past cursed the enraged souls so they do not harm their own kind. I, on the other hand, weakened that curse, and I am fair game to those who had gone Mad." Zidane pursed his lips. "I just want to leave this place."

Zidane stopped talking, and Vivi took time to digest what he just heard. It would explain why Zidane seemed reluctant at seeing Eidolon Wall in the first place. Suddenly, Vivi realized what internal concessions Zidane must've made to come to this village. No wonder he seemed so un-Zidane the last few days. There was only one other question on Vivi's mind.

"So...why don't you tell that to Eiko? And Dagger? They should know the truth."

"Why? Atone for some atrocity their ancestors committed that neither of them knew about? Look around you Vivi. Do you think they really want to know what had happened to cause all this?" Zidane closed his eyes, imagining the day he made a promise to himself to do the right thing, to help others without reciprocation, without explanation, without question. The cycle of revenge must stop if they were to go on. He had been so young then, and so naive in the ways of the world. His brother always criticized him for his self-righteousness.

"You should tell them," reasoned Vivi.

Zidane shook his head. "Dagger already has enough on her mind. Eiko is too young to understand it. Don't worry. I'll tell them, but after we save Dagger's mother."

Vivi thought about it for a moment then nodded. What Zidane said made sense. There was no use for all of them to maul over a detail, not with their great mission in mind; they must defeat Kuja.

"We should go back," said the black mage, look at the eastern horizon. "They'll be eager to go to the Iifa Tree."

"Yes, we should. You go on. I need to clean up here."

Without more words, Vivi left.

As soon as Vivi left, Zidane turned his head at the many hiding spots. With a well placed swipe of his tail, he flung a rock at a corner of a crumbled house. "Come out. I know you're there."

Nima seemed to materialize out of the shadows. The proper black mage shuffled toward him, his posture upright and confident. "You are as expected, Master Zidane, for detecting me."

Zidane rolled his eyes. "As if I can't figure out who blew fire into Lani's face. What did happen to her anyways?"

Nima shrugged. "The cowardly thing that all Gaian do."

At that, Zidane scowled. He sweared that dragging a direct answer from Nima was worse than pulling teeth from a Mastidon. "And that is?"

"She ran..." was Nima's terse answer.

"Undamaged?"

"I suppose." Nima shuffled a little. "I have a request. I wish to accompany Master Zidane to the Iifa tree."

"Why?"

Nima gazed at Zidane with that dead stare so common to the soulless mages. And at times, Nima was even more soulless than the mindless dolls they found in Burmecia.

With an uncharacteristic lack of patience, Zidane dismissed his own question. "Never mind. Come along. The more the merrier."

With that, they left the riverbank with one additional companion. Before they reached the shanty where the others were resting though, Zidane spoke up. "Oh, and one more thing, Nima."

"What is it?"

"I can care less of your real intentions. But if you interfere with my calibration of the Iifa System in any way, you will pay dearly," said Zidane.

Nima looked away. That was not the reason why he wanted to go to the Iifa Tree. But in the shadow of his hat, Zidane wouldn't have seen. "Of course. I shall leave the calibration to you. After all, you were the one who installed the system."

"Good."

"By the way, out of curiosity, who truly powers the heart of the system?"

"What?"

"I've studied the filters. In the center is always a great eidolon, or a soul that powers the tree, purifies the spirits and prepares them for rebirth. Whose soul is inside?"

Zidane paused and gazed at Nima most critically. "Why are you even curious about that?"

"Because in the absence of Callers, Iifa cleanses all souls for Gaia. In order for it to accomplish such a momentous task, it would require someone pretty powerful. Since you designed the scaffolds and planted the tree, I thought you would know."

"And I think you don't need to know who the unfortunate slave is," returned Zidane in a final tone. "We need to get back now. You'll need to be briefed on what you can do and say."

----------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Today was the day that the Alexandrian army departed for the outer continent. The final instructions had been issued. The ships were loaded with crates upon crates of manufactured black mages. The commissioned officers had received their departure instructions. The Red Rose, decked with defensive cannons and gilded paints, was polished one last time. All preparations were complete.

At the Alexandrian harbor and airship docks, live orchestra and sound vanguards sent off the cavalcade of soldiers. Confetti floated in the air and littered the ground like glittering jewels. From the main avenue to the docks, thunderous applause and whistling flanked the soldiers. Supportive Alexandrians waved and cheered for their brave servicemen and women. Their glorious soldiers were off to spread the superior culture of Alexandria. Their mighty Queen Brahne would once again do the unthinkable; she would tame the barbaric Outer Continent and raise the unfortunate natives to true civilization.

Proceeded by gaudily ornate chocobos, Brahne herself rode a massive horsedrawn float floored by roses. She waved left and right, greeting her adoring citizens. Never before could she command such absolute attention from her people. She basked in their adoration and attention. She felt giggly at the thought of being greeted by a standing ovation by all, once she returned triumphant from her campaign.

During all the cacophonous pomp for their queen, the mood in Castle Alexandria was subdued, due to the "home guard" who were to remain there. The home guards carried on the duties that the younger and stronger members of their military were now abandoning for conquest. Usual patrols were reduced by more than three quarters. Old retirees were coaxed into donning the uniform. Newly instated privates shook with nervousness at their first assignment. However, a majority of the home guard were unconcerned because at the heart of the home guard was Lady General Beatrix and the Captain of the Pluto Knights, Steiner.

The two highly trained soldiers were originally slated to be at the front in this war against Kuja. Lady General Beatrix had the training and experience to lead an army. Steiner, though lacking in credentials by comparison to Beatrix, was nonetheless highly trained with plenty of natural swordsmanship. Even a mere grade-schooler knew enough to take invaluable resources along for an all out war against the most mysterious adversary. However, due to the events regarding Garnet's 'abduction,' the General and Captain were relegated to mere trainers for the newer recruits. Brahne had a more permanent punishment for the two, but the law required a triumvirate trial for the two officers, a triumvirate that refused to convict their most respected General and honorable Captain. When Brahne pressed the issue by suggesting some bribery, the triumvirate delicately dictated a line from the Alexandria's Administrative Code.

"The most stringent interpretation of the law shall apply to all public offices, nobility and royalty."

Brahne had stomped out of the triumvirate council chambers at the response, far too irate at the sheer insolence of the judges. How could she build up an empire if her own subjects refused to carry out simple execution orders?

Though, such thoughts were as far as the sun from the moon. Brahne's focus was on the siege to come. Her military forces should be an adequate match against Kuja. And if the appropriate jewel was returned to her by her more royal minions, then victory would surely be hers.

Beatrix watched the sending parade for Queen Brahne from one of the four high towers of Castle Alexandria. Having recently tangled with Brahne concerning the legality of her little war and Garnet's "abduction," Beatrix could not help feeling slightly joyous at Brahne's departure. The Queen who had just entered to hull of the Red Rose was not the same Queen Beatrix swore to when she took the Oath of the General. Back then, when the King was still alive, Brahne was eager to please her husband and their royal subjects. Everyone called her Brahne the peacekeeper, the woman who, even after her husband's death, brokered a treaty among Alexandria, Lindblum and Burmecia. An incredible feat for a mere _woman_ like Brahne.

Beatrix fingered the hilt of her simple, symbolic and powerful sword. It was the gift bestowed upon her by her predecessor. It had no name then. Brahne, desperately in need of allies in an era where powerful woman was still aberrant, had requested that the General name the sword appropriately. Brahne understood that people needed a symbol after the war and the disease that killed the King. Beatrix, then proudly serving as a newly entitled General, named her sword "Save the Queen."

Now Beatrix was not so sure if she even _could_ save the Queen.

And Beatrix knew the guilty one.

"You know, Lady Beatrix, it doesn't hurt to smile," said an awfully familiar voice, his voice reverberating throughout the tower.

Immediately incensed, Beatrix drew her sword and whipped around to cut off the owner of the voice.

Steel met steel. Sword met daggers. "Kuja..." she hissed.

The look on the sickly pale face was unbearable. "So...the wench speaks."

Insulted, Beatrix pulled back for another flurry of swings while simultaneously drawing in her violent magical pool for Stock Break. She pressed on, forcing the bastard out and on to the parapets. She had backed him up to the ledge, fully intent on knocking him off the tower. Even the most talented Magician needed time to concentrate before they could float. With that in mind, once she had him on the vicarious ledge, she released the shock of energy with a down cut. The bolts screamed down on the miscreant's head, only to ricochet off harmlessly into the sky, blocked by some invisible field. In her moment of miscalculation, Save the Queen was flung away from Beatrix's hand.

Kuja, though seemed far too delicate, was quick to catch the sword before it fell out of reach. Without his usual smugness, Kuja girdled his dagger to his side then offered Beatrix her sword back, the handle pointed innocuously toward her.

Beatrix glared at him hotly with one eye. She just been played a fool of! The most feared warrior of Alexandria, disarmed by a petty Treno nobleman! If her soldiers were here, her position would be questioned.

But what Kuja had just demonstrated was rather intriguing. Was he not a pure magician? A typical scholar who knew only books and tea? "Aren't you afraid I'll cut you down?"

"You're far too honorable to do that."

"I'll gladly kill you if given the chance."

"But you take your sword and attack me now, that would be considered _wrong _under warrior code."

"You expect me to believe that you know honor?"

"You think you'd be speaking right now if I did not?"

Bearing a grim expression, Beatrix contemptuously took hold of Save the Queen. She made a pretense of inspecting her sword for damage while her eyes flickered toward Kuja, ever watching him, ever unnerved by that otherworldly quality about him. That unnaturally whitish skin and hair contrasting with his blue-black eyes seemed ever much more sinister, like any evil wolf in sheep skin.

"How the hell did you get inside the castle?" demanded Beatrix though she knew she had no right to ask such a question. No. She and Kuja made odd concessions to each other. Both, once trusted advisors and companions to Queen Brahne, were cordial to each other to minimize the tension they induced at court. Some behavioral mysteries were meant to remain unsolved.

"Through the front gates I imagine," he answered dryly. He did have a deeply sarcastic side that almost never directly answered a question. That side irritated her more than anything.

"You're a wanted man with a heavy price on your head." She narrowed her eyes. "Didn't someone stop you? Did you kill my guards?" He had to in order to come this far inside the castle.

"Oh. They stopped me alright, and I spent some time patiently explaining the situation to them." His lips upturned slightly. "I'm certain that they will recover."

That was one thing about him that made Beatrix hate him even more. He was never a liar, but a prevaricator. All his words held deeper and unpleasant implications.

"The parade was resplendent , wasn't it?" Kuja said conversationally, turning the topic, his mask of nonchalance returning with eyelids half closed into crescent moons. Beatrix had learned to become cautious of that mask. Kuja was a flamboyant actor who flaunted his volatile madness for the world to see. Temperance was an alarming abnormality. "I suggest a toast to our portentous elephant woman."

"Humph. So that's all you're here for?" Beatrix added as much derision in her voice as she could. "To insult my queen?"

Kuja never turned. "Insults humble one's unrestrained arrogance. Besides, she made far too many mistakes that should've easily incapacitated her."

"She's in that state because of YOUR influence!"

"I only brought out her natural avarice," said Kuja. "Is it so wrong that she wished only the wealth for herself and her citizens, even at the cost of Lindblum, Burmecia, and Cleyra? You cannot fault her intentions." Beatrix wished to retort, but he continued. "And what of you? As I recall, you felt unjustly slighted by Brahne because she sacrificed dolls instead of your soldiers for her victories. Are you THAT eager to commit your own countrymen and women to suicide for some illustrious ideal of honor and glory?"

"No! All I wanted was a fair fight. We had enough soldiers and training to overcome any army! We won, alright, at Burmeica, Cleyra _and_ Lindblum, but those victories tasted like ashes! We could've done this alone! And you deprived us of that honor!"

"You are mistaken Beatrix. You can probably drive the rats into their hole with airships, but you will never take over because once you land, the Dragon Knights of Burmecia have a greater infantry than Alexandria will ever posses. The Cleyrans had their windstorm, which neutralizes Alexandria's only advantage against them, airships. Lindblum had all the technological advancements that could had easily pushed Alexandria back into their borders. Alexandria's greatness in the past has always relied upon innovative tactics and leadership to compete with other nations. As of now, Alexandria has neither!"

"We did take them over!"

"After **I** provided the dolls and dispelled the windstorm in Cleyra. Both pieces vital to even consider a war possible. Do you seriously think it could had been this easy? When even rats and bandits can defeat your soldiers? Even a common child pick pocket can defeat you?"

Beatrix narrowed her eyes. "So you knew about the palace break in?"

Kuja nodded, though he looked at her as if he was looking at the village idiot. "What? How that mere foundling Zidane proved to be your equal using butter knives?" Before Beatrix could retort though, he nodded toward the departed airship. "Look. Brahne is stowed safely in the Red Rose. I guess I better go to the appointed place so she can actually find me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to allow her the chance of defeating me."

"Defeat you? She wants to kill you!"

Kuja narrowed his eyes in mad merriment. "She's welcome to try."

With the end of that statement, Kuja flipped himself over the parapet. Beatrix moved to see where he landed or if he was finally splattered over some pavement. Instead, she saw a feathered dragon, carrying the smirking devil away.

--

By the time sun light kissed the lands of Madain Sari, Eiko and Zidane were already bouncing around in the makeshift kitchen. Quina, who miraculously thought up another wonderful recipe with turnips, coffee grinds, and oglops, experimented this time with the raw spices from the small meager garden that the moogles kept.

Dagger woke up feeling as tired and groggy as she did the day before. She never slept well on trips. She had plenty of reasons to keep her up: Kuja, her mother, all the other nations, and the worst beds she had ever slept on in her life. Her bones and cartilage cracked noisily like snapping twigs as she stretched, working out all the kinks. She half-entertained the idea of outlawing all false advertisement when she became queen. Never mind how that could be despotism subject to possible rebellion from the nobles and merchants. At least she would be pampering the spines of thousands of Alexandrians.

When she finally opened her eyes completely, she almost fell back into the hammock.

"How ungraceful for a princess," said the standard factory black mage in front of her.

Dagger mentally doused a small fire when she heard that. "Nima?"

"Humph. Never knew my name could be spoken so crudely by a human."

So Nima was being somewhat more talkative now, but Dagger had a feeling that she might want to kick him for that. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

"I'm here to offer my services as a black mage. After all, no sane person goes to the Iifa Tree. Even with a retinue like yours, it'll prove difficult."

Dagger chewed on Nima's words for a moment. "You've been to the Iifa tree before?"

"No. Haven't you been listening? No sane person goes to the Iifa Tree."

"Zidane had," Dagger said most patiently.

"I never said he was sane. Besides, he is the keeper of..."

"Dagger! You're up!" Zidane came crashing into the shanty, a trail of moogles with their pompoms bobbling behind him. In the time it took him to slow down and greet her, the moogles all leaped and jumped the monkey boy at once, tackling him to the ground.

"Ack!" grunted Zidane as he fell and ate dirt.

"Tag, you're it!" all the moogles shouted happily in unison. They all did a victory bounce on his back, which Zidane would not have minded, if there were not five of them doing it at the same time.

Mog was considerate. She danced on his head instead.

Then, with resounding "kupo!" all of them dispersed into their selected hiding cubbies for the hide-and-seek game.

Zidane grimaced as he propped his body up slightly off the ground, giving Dagger an apologetic expression. He swore that he was never this clumsy, honestly.

"My, you're full of energy," commented Nima almost spitefully.

"My, you have a stick up your ass," returned the thief just as fast.

"Zidane!" groused Dagger, slightly outraged at Zidane's language.

"Sorry, Dagger" the boy apologized, abashed. Then he turned to the mage. "But I mean what I said, Nima. Your unkindly disposition and ill humor is distasteful. Refrain."

Nima's yellow eyes shone dangerously, "Is that an order?"

"If necessary."

Nima huffed, but conceded "Of course. Whatever Master Zidane wishes."

"Dude, Now THAT is ill humor. Lighten up!"

"What?"

"You can say 'alrighty' or 'yeah.' If you keep that up, you'll turn out to be some miserable grumpy old mage."

The last comment confused Nima greatly and in an effort to mentally sort it all out, Nima huffed out of the shanty, muttering "stupid monkeys"

Dagger watched the short exchange with a frown. The ending was jocular, but the power struggle had already displayed itself. Dagger had seen this type of power struggle only among Beatrix and some her immediately subordinates. Dagger came to another puzzling realization about Zidane.

He was used to giving orders.

"Yo! Dagger! Are you okay?" Zidane came to wave a hand in front of her. "You're not sick, are you?"

Dagger batted the hand away. Her mind still trying to wrap around the strange realization about Zidane. "Why is Nima here?" Dagger managed to ask.

"Nima?" Zidane shrugged. "He followed us."

"Alone? By himself?"

"I guess. He's not the most well-liked mage in the village, you know."

"And?"

"And I said yes, come along."

"Zidane!" Dagger cried, outraged. "What we're doing is dangerous! We can't bring along more people! They'll only get hurt! Nima will only get hurt"

"Naw. That's Nima. Extremely cautious despite his abilities and general apathy toward anyone. It's not him who will need help."

Now Dagger was lost. "Huh?"

"Remember when Nima was leading us to the Black Mage Village? How many monsters do you recall seeing?"

Dagger blinked. To the best of her memory, there were nearly none. The travel time between Conde Petite and Black Mage Village was marvelously short because all they did was stroll through a defoliated forest in dry but comfortable weather. Was Zidane really THAT observant?

"Nima can help us out a great deal with the fighting ahead. The Iifa Tree is full of undeads you know, and he brought extra Phoenix Downs and we definitely need those things considering that Iifa is full of undeads and all sorts of weird cra...I mean monsters."

"But you're worried," said Dagger. Zidane was the fly by the seat of your pants type of guy. "Why?"

Zidane tilted his head, thinking about the best and roundbout way to break surprising and rather unpleasant news to her. "Well...scattered all around Iifa are..."

THWACK!

"Oww!" Zidane yelped at a sharp pain in the back of his skull. He turned around to see half a dozen miffed moogles. Each of them with their arms crossed. "I am NOT a practice dummy!" People seemed to have an irresistible urge to bonk him the last few days: first Dagger, then the Moogle. With his luck, maybe Ramuh and an silly tree would get a shot too.

"Kupo!" said Mog, the smallest and most adorable moogle of them all. Mog usually hid in Eiko's pocket, but today, she wanted to play with their new friends. She crossed her arms and looked at him with fake contempt. "Kupo! Kupo!"

"Looks like they're tired of waiting for you." Dagger chuckled. Trust a man who can single-handedly beat down a roaring monster to be bopped into submission by a bunch of moogles.

"Yeah," said Zidane, rubbing his smarting head. "I'll get you all!" he declared.

Dagger sighed almost nostalgically. She had seen this type of frustration only with the children in Alexandria and had always been envious of them. "This must be what it is like to have siblings."

"It'll depend on the sibling," said Zidane with a wink. Then, all the moogles and Zidane zoomed out of the room. Dagger shook her head, wondering if Zidane would ever grow up. Still, it was time for breakfast. She would need the energy boost. Before she left the room though, she noticed something in the cot where Zidane slept. It was something whiter than the clouds in the sky. Dagger paced over and picked out the item. It was lighter than down but stiff. She turned it over in her hand, fascinated by the metallic blue that shone violet by the way it caught the light.

"Silver Dragon Down?"

--

The silver haired youth slipped off of the silver dragon, Rym, with a light tap as his boot contacted the hard root.

In disgusted revolt, the entire tree trembled as the roots roiled. A glass-shattering scream from the deepest pith of the tree shot out, cutting the undead that roamed its branches. Several silver dragons flew out of their inner nests, each screeching in reply as if to repress the howling prisoner.

Kuja paused until the sound had passed and the stale tranquility returned once again to the Iifa Tree. He stood up in confidence, looking toward the trunk of the tree once more.

"Still Mad? Iinetha?" queried the man to the tree.

A deep growl came in reply and a scintillating nude creature formed before him.

It was a slender female form, with hair the color of snow, expensive jewelry bedecked her fingers, wrists, legs, chest, hair and private parts. Her dark eyes shone with intelligence. A snowy tail waved behind her for balance. Her skin was flawless, so pale that the veins could be seen. Most of all, she radiated a chilling beauty that froze the soul.

So much like himself.

_"My beloved child, Kuja, the conflagration..."_it whispered as it reached for him with delicately ornamented fingers. Her hair waved like a willow in the dead air "_...Where is your twin sister? Tayan, the hope? My dream for a brighter future?"_

Kuja stared at it with unblinking dark eyes that match it. "You killed her, or did you forget?_"_

The creature blinked as it thought of the statement. Seconds later, it screamed, decorated hands clutched its head in madness. Its flawless skin began to rot and decay, revealing the bloody flesh underneath.

_I did not kill her! She challenged me!_ It screamed. All its former softness reduced to skin over bone, reverting into zombie with yellowish eyes. It cried tears of blood. _You killed her! I saw you! You plunged your hand into her chest and pulled out her heart!_

Kuja raised a hand and a small ball of flame burned just above his palm. "No. I saved her soul from Madess and returned her to the Life Crystal without lingering hatred or love for this world. I am sorry that I could not do the same for you."

"Lies!" The form shrieked and lunged for him.

"It's the truth that you've suppressed." Kuja said, emotionless as he released the ball of flame into the creature.

Quite suddenly, the form burst into flames.

The tree shivered and trembled violently as if attempting to settle an unimaginable pain. The root underneath the man also thrashed in rebellion, but he never lost balance.

Rym watched mutely, lowering her head to nuzzle against Kuja. Though Rym was technically a dragon, categorized as a beast, she and the rest of her kind were enhanced to become intelligent companions to a certain breed of Callers.

Kuja was reported to be such a Caller, as the younger Zidane had once told her.

_"Who it?"_ the dragon asked in the short form.

"That was the ghost of the former Empress of an entire world," Kuja said to his dragon as they both watched the remaining ambers. "Proud, vain, ambitious and charismatic. She did terrible things to her sisters to gain the throne and even killed some of them in gladiatorial combat. She ruled with an iron fist that knew no mercy and ushered in an unprecedented golden age and unimaginable dark age. In the end, it was love that destroyed her."

"_Love?"_

"It's the same as hate. Both are ultimate catalysts for the Madness. She refused the disciplines enforced for eons and she succumbed to the Madness during those terrible days of the Perishing. She became so twisted that she did not even recognize her own children before infecting them..." Kuja trailed off and became silent. Those memories were so vile that even though he never exhibited much on the surface, his eyes flashed dangerously red. "Come. It's time that we visit the Soul Cages. It'll need to be prepared for the meeting with Brahne and ultimately, Zidane."


	16. Chapter 16: Iifa

Chapter 16: Iifa - the site of forbidden memories

-----------------------------

_He felt uneasy._

_The stirring in the pit of his stomach. The welling up of bile in his esophagous, the pounding of his heart and the awful trembling that came before his body turned red with the rush of adrenaline._

_But this time was different. His body was responding to the being that he once called Mother._

_The place they were in was damp and dark. They were deep inside the narrow hallows and platforms of the tree. Unlike Terra, the trees here were of dull earthy cellulose instead of the brilliant blue copper organometallics of home. _

_Eldest brother's movements were still as purposeful as ever, mechanically tying the cellulose straps and dialing the organic nodules. He even hummed a tuneless song while the reddish apparition in its original beautifully formed soul writhed, cursing their names. It was almost like watching an angel delicately rearranging guts and medical instruments. It only made him feel even more sick._

_The imprisoned soul was Mother to them once upon a time. She was proclaimed the most powerful telepath, caller, magician, soldier and Empress of all time. The Grand Empress, the most ambitious of women, was guided solely by her emotions; such a vibrant person was fated to be a failure._

_Now smothered by the insanity of Madness, Innetha's soul bombarded her two remaining children with images of tenderness in an effort to lure them into her clutches and infect them._

_Yet, Eldest Brother was close to her physical spirit, not even flinching at the knowledge that their Mother's soul would be suffering for a long time and reduced to less than a beast. Back on Terra, such punishment was reserved only for the worst of criminals._

_Perfect Eldest Brother, Kuja, the conflagration, the holocaust. He was named, aptly so, due to his erratic temper and predilection for fire magic. He could be so gentle, poetic and kind, only to explode with rage at the smallest provocation. The dichotomy made it impossible to predict his actions, or for Summoner Alexander to tame his blackened soul._

_At the moment, the little boy knew not which to fear: the mad spirit that wished to eat them, or the unpredictable elder brother who had the nerve to kill millions without ever batting an eye._

_And the mad spirit could only shower the child's mind with images of tender moments when she held him with love and kissed away all his hurt, followed by terrible images of war._

_"Block it out," eldest brother said mechanically as he set the sealing codes. He fully intended to trap the soul for eternity. Resigned to such a fate, the soul could only scream at him for which he responded with his usual calm, emotionless face. "It'll be best for you if you do not listen to it altogether."_

_"That is Mother," the child reminded. "We loved her once."_

_"No. That __**was**__ Mother. It is now a monster and deserves no more regard than the very dirt of the earth." Eldest brother scanned and calibrated the filter rate with robotic efficiency. Too much at once and the tree would burst. Too little, and corrupted souls would take over living beings. "If it was free, it would eat us. Don't waste energy agnoizing over what it was previously. Save your sentimentality for today."_

_The child shivered. He never liked the implication of the word 'It.' No longer recognized even as a being whose life had a meaning, Mother was now viewed only as a fact._

_"Today? What is worthwhile? Everyone is gone!" the child had to protest. This was not the end as he had imagined it. The silence was agony! No longer was there a multitude of voices whispering to him, leaving him alone with his own echoing thoughts. "The Summoners killed them all. We give them retribution. And now everything is..."_

_"...A wasteland that we shall never escape," Impassive eldest brother finished for him. "We've made a wasteland and called it peace. It's the ironic nature of war. Destruction breeds a sense of security. Yet our existance is so pitiful that even angels shall grieve for us eternally."_

_"So why survive?" There was nothing else to live for anymore. Everything they knew was destroyed and those who could give them sanctuary had already condemned them as infected sick that needed to be quarantined._

_"Because 'Thou shalt not kill oneself'." Eldest brother said with all his sterness. Despite his obvious callousness, eldest brother still had a sense of formality and morality. "That is the cardinal rule."_

_"But..."_

_Eldest Brother suddenly left his mechanical task and faced the child. His darkening eyes held a faint, yet sincere sparkle of kindness._

_"And because, at the very least, you still have me."_

------------------------------

Boundless Iifa, a collosal tree of mysteries, harboring creatures of both undead and the living, stood in the distance like an ominous mushroom cloud. The snake-like roots dug deep into the barren earth, clawing for what little sustenance in the god forsaken desert. The trunk, as unyielding as the rod and the canopy, verdent and gusty by the swirls of Mist and mosnters. A tree that always took after the name of the one it imprisoned, a tree that purifies at the cost of a mad soul.

Frankly, staring at it too long made Zidane sick. It reminded him of the worst of times, returning him to the horrifying images of an era gone wrong.

"What's wrong, Zidane? You look a little pale," asked Dagger.

They were walking towards the tree along a well-beaten path, in scatter formation. Zidane, who usually lead at the head, brought up the rear instead. To his knowledge, the Mist bestowed unpredictable attributes to normal creatures, be it strength, size, or intelligence. Therefore, he naturally fell into a position where he could best watch his friend's backs.

Besides, Eiko lead on with her familarity of the past week. Zidane, though, had not returned in years.

"I'm just tired," admitted Zidane while stifling a yawn.

"Didn't you sleep all last night?" Dagger inquired.

"Yeah, but some moogle bugger kept on waking me up."

"Oh.."

The two continued their aimless conversation to kill the time. The center of Iifa's trunk was much further than anyone had thought.

Nima watched the interaction in silent disapproval. Why did Master Zidane tolerate a worthless Gaian? "We're at the barrier." he said to break the mood.

"What?" queried Vivi before he smacked into something and bounced backward onto his butt. Vivi blinked as he looked up at nothing. "Whoa! What was that?"

"The barrier that I've spoken of," said Nima as he tapped against _something_.

The tap induced a pinpoint illimination of a crystalline-like web in the color of light red follwed by a faint chime.

Vivi tapped it too. This time the barrier illuminated in green.

For Dagger and Eiko, a faint brush against the invisible barrier was illuminated in a swirl but disjointed pattern of gold. For a few seconds, Eiko made it a game and even traced her name on the invisible barrier.

"Have you ever been this close to it?" asked Dagger in a hush whisper.

Eiko shook her head. "No. But it's okay though," Eiko pipped as she tapped on it. "This barrier was placed a long time ago to help seal a failed eidolon with the help of another eidolon.

"Why would a failed eidolon be sealed?"

"Because," Eiko went into her matter-of-factly tone. "a failed eidolon does not obey anyone and can go hurt people. So to keep everyone safe, all failed eidolon are sealed. We should be alright. The nice eidolons said that they mean us no harm."

"You think so?" asked Zidane as he paced toward the barrier. At the moment he touched it, the entire barrier lit up as a massive clear wall around the tree that circumvented all form of entry.

"Well, this is..." he passed right through the barrier without any resistance and tripped. "Gah!"

"Zidane!" Everyone cried.

In all actuality, the monkey boy wished he did not fall flat on his face. It made him look more clumsy than a drunk chocobo. "...I'm alright...It's just..."

Before Zidane could finish, right in front of their very eyes, the ground rumbled and branches of the tree thrashed in the distance. There was a deep growl from the tree, like a howling wolf warning trespassers on its territory. The snake-like roots all flew upwards, shooting towards Zidane.

"Zidane!" called Dagger again as she tried to follow, only to be bounced by the barrier again.

Others tried too. Vivi, Eiko, Quina, and Nima all pounded on the invisible barrier, trying to penetrate the clear wall.

Zidane did nothing but turned to face the surging wave of roots. He looked far more determined than afraid.

To everyone's surprise, the roots suddenly stopped, then a frighteningly beautiful phantom appeared. It had long white hair that reached to the ground, and deep blue eyes. Bedecked only with silver jewelry, its errie beauty drew gasps from everyone watching.

"That's Iinetha!" whispered Nima in honest awe.

_"My child,"_ it sang mellifluously like a siren. Heavily ringed fingers reached for him. _"You've returned."_

Zidane, however, remained impassive. He uttered something scornful toward the phantom.

The phantom remained unperturbed and proceeded toward Zidane with light steps.

The shock came when Zidane pulled a blade and split the phantom from crotch to crown.

The phantom snapped back with a realistic break, slumping back onto the ground.

With the gossomer faded, the smooth skin rotted, leaving only a decaying zombie with deep coal pits for eyes. It ended on its back, maggots crawling out of its split abdomen. It clawed painfully at the earth, gasping for breath. Its dessicated skin pulled taut in agony, begging for a quick death that could never come for its kind.

There was a dry ironic clap of approval from behind Zidane.

"Kuja!" Vivi identified.

True enough, the man, in the flesh, stood a few yards away on the inner barrier.

Everyone took a further step back as the villian took a silent approach towards them. He looked different, dressed in some type of slick black garb that left no frills to be caught. Even his normally loose hair was bound tight into a pony tail. However, his regal appearance and force of personality was all encompassing and overwhelming.

"Greetings everyone," he said with a mocking flourid bow. "Welcome to the beginning of the best show of your life." Then turning toward Dagger, his words were patronizing. "I hope you're amused by the opening act, my dear canary. I can only dream that the remaining scenes prove even more enthralling."

Dagger unconsciously stiffened and her hand began to shake. Kuja was as she remembered, with that haughty mannerism, cool expression, and furtive smile. He had the mien of a cold hearted killer. "_Settle yourself! You can do this!" _Dagger told herself. This was her chance as a responsible future monarch to confront him and stop his madness. She was about to reply to him when someone else spoke up.

"Primo Frater!" Zidane called, momentarily took everyone's attention. Who was he calling?

Almost unexpectedly, Kuja turned quickly and precisely on a heel. An impetuous curl of the lips crossed Kuja's mouth. "Well, I don't hear that everyday."

"Were you the puppeteer of this opening act?" Zidane demanded with a straight face, pointing to the decaying corpse on the ground.

"This is Iifa's territory. Even my strings are worn thin here."

"But your strings, nonetheless," Zidane countered.

"You want me to admit to something you already know? A waste of breath, don't you think?" Kuja said with that selfsame infuriating curl of the lips.

The man turned to Dagger again, focusing his dark eyes on the beautiful young woman. "So, princess, how do you find your freedom? Much more savage than your guilded cage, no? And please, don't bother asking if it's me who corrupted your mother. She was too dull and predictable to even be worth breaking. And this little skirmish of hers...definitely not invigorationg enough. Needs another mountain of bodies, another city scorched and another ocean of blood..."

"Stop it!" Eiko shouted at him. Never in her life had she heard those type of words uttered so sincerely.

"I'm not done talking about how I might feel alive," Kuja said replied smoothly. "Your kind should know exactly how to entice the soul."

Dagger felt sick just hearing his velvety voice while her mind reeled to comprehend a man who was capable of such reasoning. "Why, you-don't you feel anything!? All those lives..."

"No." Kuja cut her off in a singsong tone. "After so many, you realize that lives just come and go, so what's the big deal?" The sorcerer took a neglient glance at Vivi. "And you, doll, did you find sentience rife with pleasure, or wraught with maddening demands of why?"

"...Why?"

"Yes. Why are you here? How did you came to be? Where do you belong? Shall I tell you to make soulless toys out of dregs of soul? It's quite the delicious recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, add fermented souls, and boil. Then pour genuine black magic into a mixing bowl and heat to..."

Kuja paused just in time to catch a long dagger thrown his way, but not before the dagger tasted its target. He turned to the owner of the dagger, his smiling lips vaulted to a straight line even as crimson blood soaked his hands and the handle. When the blood dripped to the ground, the droplets seemed to vaporize into brilliant blue lights. He turned back to Zidane. "If you were sick of my voice, this is probably the most idiotic thing you could've done."

The atmosphere changed. Kuja's very words seemed to echo with a multitude of voices. Everyone except for Quina heard it.

"It stopped your ranting, didn't it?" said Zidane plainly. "What's your goal?"

Kuja only smiled again, reverting back to his condescending demeanor. He spun the blade adroitly like any regular knife thrower at a show. "My goal? Well, since everyone who mattered is here, I shall tell you. The elephant queen Brahne Til Alexandros is on the horizon with a battle fleet to take over Outer Continent."

"And?!"

Kuja nodded toward the seemingly boundless ocean south of them. They could begin to see a small speck.

"I wish to orchestrate the bloodiest and costliest battle ever seen this Gaian century," said Kuja with a smile. "That is all."

As if appearing from thin air, a silver dragon descended on the ground. Kuja gracefully slipped onto the dragon's back, still waving the dagger in his hand. "Come to the crown of Iifa," said Kuja. "I invite you all to come, kick back and enjoy the free show from the best seats in the world."

Then, on the back of a dragon, he flew to the center of Iifa tree.

--

"Come on, we need to go after him, now," said Zidane back to his group. He turned, only to see everyone weak-kneed, incapable of standing. "What's wrong?"

"What a presence!" exclaimed Quina. The Qu was summarily ignored during the entire exchange, sparing it from any direct conversation with him. The Qu was glad for the arrangement. Any good chef could tell if a patron was going to be trouble. Kuja was the very defintion of trouble.

Eiko shivered all over. Her constant moogle companion, Mog, trembled violently in her pocket. Even though she was one of the people that Kuja had ignored, Eiko could feel an overwhelming pressure coming from him. Through her summoner-trained eyes, she saw the shadow of a beast surrounding him, a great winged sovereign who ruled over all the powerful. "What is he? Is he a failed eidolon?"

"An eidolon? That's impossible," said Dagger.

"He has to be," said Eiko. "I've summoned eidolons, I've lived with them and prayed to them for blessings. I know the prickling in the back of my neck when I'm in their presence. Dagger. Don't you agree?"

The treveling princess shook her head, not sure why Eiko would suggest such a thing. "No. He's a man, he's a..."

"Caller," said a soft voice.

Everyone felt a slight chill as the air cooled and a figure coalesced into existance. It was a woman. One with frozen flesh, blue lips and a baleful gaze that showed no emotion.

"Shiva!" Dagger exclaimed. This was the very first time the woman of ice ever materialized unbidden; this was the first time she spoke.

"He is a Caller," Shiva repeated softly again. Cool mist rolled off of her like a slow-moving waterfall.

"What is a Caller?" asked Dagger. It was not the first time she had heard of it. She had first overheard the word back at the Black Mage Village.

"A Caller?!" Eiko exclaimed. "That's impossible. They've died out a long time ago!"

"Do you know what a Caller is?" asked Dagger of Eiko.

Eiko shook her head, "No. Not really. Grandpa said they were once ancient enemies of Summoners and we fought many wars against them. But it was so long ago that even some eidolons don't remember what they were. Shiva knows."

All attention was turned to Shiva.

"Callers were an ancient people," whispered Shiva. "the very first to become eidolons."

"Become?"

"Yes. Inside all eidolons is a soul that was once Caller. Nothing else in this world is capable of creating a guardian spirit that can last for eternity." She her heart. "I was once a Caller also, sacrificed as a child to become guardian to this world."

"But, no! That can't be," said Eiko. "I thought all eidolons are just spirits of the past."

"We are an amalgam of souls of those who had yet to pass on. Some of us were bound unwillingly." Shiva's admittance was less of bitterness but more of acceptance. She turned to Dagger.

"I bring you words of caution, lady master," said Shiva in her whispy voice to Dagger, her form already fading. "The man you face is what our legends had warned against, an Abomination. He is an Angel of Death, a Walking Dead, fated to Madness. It was our laws to smother them as an infant, but he somehow escaped. I know not his true abilities, other than his voice will compel us. Be cautious...be cautious..."

"Wait!" Dagger cried, trying to stop Shiva from dematerializing.

Shiva completedly faded. No attempt to summon her again was successful. She could have been outraged but the next distraction came.

"I know you guys are a little shocked with Shiva appearing..." said Zidane, drawing his dagger in a defensive position. His eyes had already spotted a Mistodon, a caterpillar-like monster that had rows of sharp teeth. "...But we have a bigger problem to deal with now!"

"The barrier, Master Zidane," said Nima. "Can you release it?"

"Already done! Just get your ass over here, now!"

--

Rym, the personal dragon pet to Kuja, purred in concern as she lightly nuzzled the man's arm to gain attention.

They were on the crown of Iifa now. The skies were clear, opening up to the ever blue sky and ever blue seas. In the far distance, the Alexandrian ships drifted ever closer. There were no doubts that a fleet of battle ships and the portly Queen Brahne were not far behind. Having glanced at the tactics sheets before his departure, Kuja had a good idea that perhaps over fifty-thousand dolls, hundreds of cannons and close to a hundred thousand soldiers were on ships. Would that be enough souls? Why was he questioning himself at such a time?

If he needed more, he would just regroup and target the lives on the Mist Continent directly. It was time that Gaia pay for its own upkeep.

Pushing away such thoughts, he hopped off the exposed limb and back into the shade. He never liked the heat and the bright light, always prefering dark cool places. The sun was brutal on his fair skin. Once he found a good perching spot in the shade, he took time to examine himself.

He first started with his fingers, the lanky muscles and blue veins in them. His eyes travelled up his arms. He noted dully that his skin was almost transluscent and blood vessels pulsed with every beat of his heart. He looked to his legs, bound tight enough for efficient support of hamstring and thigh muscles. The metal shin plates and protective steel around the foot were weighted enough to steady his footing. His hair had finally lost all the colors of youth and relegated itself to white. He needed not to examine his eyes to know that they were dark as midnight; dark eyes were a genetic improvement to the iris for sharper eye sight and tolerance to the brightest illumination. Lastly, he examined the minor cut on his hand. Though the cut had already healed, his hand still had speckles of blue.

Blue...that colour assured him. He may be going crazy, but not in the manner that would reduce him to a common beast.

An explosion in the distance notified him of the haphazard little group that was proceeding along toward him. Even from this distance, he could detect an air of digust and hatred, fuming and bubbling like a witch's brew. He almost felt envious of them.

Almost.

_"Master,"_ Rym called in the wordless telepathic manners of an intelligent dragon. She had tried to gain his attention for some time. "_Soul Cage?"_

_"Ah!"_ Kuja gave the mental acknowledgement.

Just like an adroit dancer, the white-haired man hopped down many sucessive branches, slipping and twisting ever toward the very pith of the tree. His next little planned trap would be one of the greatest tricks of them all.

--


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roots. Endless twisting and gnarled roots. Some as thin as a strand of hair or as thick as the belly of the Prima Vista. Some roots overlapped and some seemed to go straight to the center of the tree. Either way, the path was crooked and often interrupted by many deep chasms that dove into utter darkness.

Walking was overrated, as Quina had thought many times previously. It disliked the fact that going on a gourmet sampling trip required so much sweating, hopping, jumping and fighting. But it followed their mighty and fearless leader nevertheless. Out of everyone Quina had the vague memory of, Zidane seemed to know where they were going more than anyone else.

And Zidane had set their pace into more or less a dead run.

"Can we please take a break?" asked Nima, huffing and panting, trying to catch his breath. Nima was one of the bolder members of their group, one who had the nerve to speak despite the situation.

Everyone was equally exhausted, but dared not voice their discomfort. They were all bound by adrenaline to press forward. It had been confirmed that their enemy was at this monstrous tree. If they stopped him, then maybe they could stop the needless bloodshed. It was the best that Dagger could hope for. It was what Garnet, the princess, must at least try to do.

Zidane paused and turned quickly in a hauntingly familiar manner, though no one could quite put their finger on it.

"Yes." said Zidane tersely. Since Shiva's unexpected appearance, his demeanor had changed slightly. The care-free personality had faded, and a young man driven by unknown motivation emerged. It was almost as if he was a different person altogether. "Let's rest. We'll need all of our wits to face Kuja."

By then, they had arrived near the center of the tree. The trunk, braided by many other small branches, seemed to stretch forever into the sky. Great leaves, large and small, shaded their rest area.

Robotically, Zidane paced over to a woody root that had a bed of moss and lichen. Others did the same. Their muscles still throbbed from the effort of their previous encounter with a monster. They all took the moment of respite to take a drink from their water canteens, stretched their tired limbs and rubbed their sore legs and toes. They all took the moment to observe each other and chatted to relieve the tension.

Quina looked the same as always. S/he slobbered all over anything that looked faintly edible and carried that air of heedless adventure as easily as a woman carries a purse. However, its cookie shaped eyes drooped slightly, fully aware of the dire seriousness of their situation.

Vivi sat close to Nima, asking thousands of questions about Black Mages and their existence. Vivi seemed to have overcome his initial timidness and had mustered enough courage to ask as many questions as he wished. Nima, the older Black Mage, seemed to have relaxed his inexplicable contempt for everything and indulged Vivi at whim.

Eiko, their newest ally, huddled close to Zidane, all smiles and sweetness. She was a free spirit who had yet to fully comprehend the seriousness of their situation. She chattered happily about everything and nothing at all. Zidane, with his naturally affable attitude and engaging personality, easily charmed the lonely young Summoner. However, his expression had taken a tint of wariness.

Dagger found a place to rest alone. Of all of them, her expression was most wrought with troubles. They needed to hasten and stop Kuja. They needed to stop Queen Brahne and save her and all of Mist Continent. She, as Princess Garnet, needed to apologize to her fellow countrymen and rebuild the shattered relationships on the Mist Continent. Her entire being trembled at all her responsibilities and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"You really shouldn't brood about it," the aforementioned default leader of their motley troupe said.

"Easy for you to say," Dagger fumed slightly, finding herself riled over how easily Zidane just overlooked her responsibilities. "How did you get away from Eiko in the first place?"

"Quina promised her something good to eat," said Zidane with a smirk. "But seriously, you really shouldn't brood about it. We will stop him, one way or another."

"How?" said Dagger, her voice very small. "I keep on thinking what we'll do once we get there? Do we just ask? Can we even beat him? We don't know if he is good in a fight or..."

Suddenly, Dagger felt a finger on her lips.

"Sometimes, you just need to plunge forward without any thought. We have come too far to turn back and do nothing. Besides, how hard can it be to beat that girly-looking thing?"

Dagger snickered at the unexpected description.

"Good. You're smiling," Zidane commented approvingly. "You haven't smiled in a while." Then he followed up on his advantage. "I bet I can get you smiling even more if you let me take you on a date."

Still snickering, Dagger shook her head goodheartedly, blushing slightly at his blatant request. "A date? I've been kidnapped. How can I go on a date?"

"I'll let you go for a day."

"No, Zidane. I think it's safer being kidnapped."

"Ooo. Playing hard to get. I think I'm falling for you all over again."

"Zidane! This is not the time!" Now she was getting slightly irritated.

"Will you two focus on the task at hand?" it was Nima who intruded. He shuffled in his black mage way over, yellow eyes critical. "We must strategize our next move. This is Kuja we're dealing with and it's not child's play. We must plan."

Quina, who had gotten back from food begging, spoke up. "Mister Mage, why you so worked up about this Kuja person? We are many and he is one! We going to win!"

"You think numbers mean anything to him? He orchestrated a war among all nations of the Mist Continent without incurring immediate danger to his person or arousing the ire of the nobility who no doubt suffered from his wars."

No one answered him. In all honesty, they were in the dark about Kuja. They knew of his exploits, his masterful manipulation of kingdoms and undeniable intelligence. So far, they didn't even know if he had any weaknesses.

"Um..." Vivi peeped. "What do you mean that nobles gathered to dispose of him?"

This time, Dagger caught on. "Yes. How do we know you're not just making this up?"

Nima laughed sarcastically. "How do you know if any of us are lying? How do I know **you**'**re** not lying? You may not even be the real Princess Garnet," There were grave implications in his words.

"I think I know a way," Zidane spoke up unexpectedly, immediately stopping the budding conflict between Nima and the group. "To defeat Kuja."

"How would you know?" Nima demanded without thinking.

"Do not speak out of turn, Nima," said Zidane with uncharacteristic command in his voice. "You haven't earned the right." Then, before anyone could make another comment, Zidane continued.

"We know that Kuja is a powerful magician. So if we can create an area where he cannot use his magic, we might stand a chance of subduing him. Inside this tree, is a creature called Soul Cage. It can create a large blanket of null-magic field. But we need two groups. One to go to the top of the tree to catch up with Kuja and another to the bottom of the tree to activate the Soul cage."

"You want to split up now?" asked Dagger, dismayed.

"You want to save your mother, don't you?" Zidane asked. "That means stopping Kuja before she arrives." Zidane went into full scheming mode. "A stronger physical fighting team should come with me. That means Quina and Nima. Which means Vivi, Dagger and Eiko are in the second group that will go and activate the Soul Cage."

"No! Eiko wailed. "I want to go with you!"

The thief was taken back. "Eiko..."

"Let her go with you Zidane," said Dagger. "I think Eiko would be safer with you. Vivi can protect me."

"But..."

Dagger gave a look that spoke no arguments. "Please. You're the group who is going to face Kuja. I believe that this is for the best."

"Well...alright," said Zidane. Then, his tone turned formal. "One last thing. Eiko, Dagger, no matter what happens, you two should never summon from this point forward."

"Why?"

Zidane blinked, looking like someone had caught him cheating, but the reasons he gave were sound. "Remember what Shiva said? His voice compels. I'm going to bet it has something to do with eidolons and whatever it is, it isn't pleasant."

"What if Kuja want to kill us?" Dagger asked.

Zidane shook his head. "I haven't figured that part out yet, but he's not after your life, that I'm sure of it. He would've done the deed by now if that was his goal."

After the plan was decided upon, everyone picked up their packs and knickknacks, and followed the old unused paths. Along the way, Zidane explained that the Soul Cage must be burned in order to activate the null-magic field and suggested ways to do it, mainly with phoenix downs and fire magic. Everyone unquestionably followed Zidane, pressing on until they reached a strange-looking manhole in the middle of a clearing near the trunk of the tree.

"This is it," said Zidane. "The spiral that goes to the Soul Cage." He tapped the manhole. The cover plate lit and tinged. "Stand on it and the plate will lower you down to the core of the tree. The Soul Cage is a nasty-looking petal."

Dagger and Vivi wordlessly stepped into the cover.

"Good luck."

* * *

The surreal, leafy elevator spun around a green stalk. The shaft of the elevator tube glowed like some type of oil lamp was behind them. The round plate they were on started out slowly enough but accelerated rapidly.

Dagger felt sick as the air pressure changed and played havoc on her sense of gravity. She leaned against Vivi for support as the air suddenly became thinner and thinner. She barely noticed that both of them were losing consciousness on the way down.

When Dagger came to, she noted the thick clammy air. It felt like a sick room, next to a crematorium, completely unnatural and unsettling. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was nestled in a bed of glowing mushrooms and moss. She was at a small clearing where the woody parts of a nearby cavern were glowing blue. Faint light seemed to be emitting from all the plants around her. The round platform which transported her down to the pits of Iifa floated just above her.

The contrast was alarming. Her eyes saw a scene of fairy tales while her other senses reeled in fear. This place, while strikingly beautiful, hid unmentionable secrets.

"Ow..." A voice emitted from behind her.

"Vivi!"

The small black mage was struggling to sit up. His hat was nearly flattened. It seemed that he was thrown off a bit away but did not suffer much damage.

"I'm alright," said Vivi, more to assure himself than Dagger. "Where are we?"

Dagger took a deep breath and steadied her heart. She could do this. She would uphold her responsibilities. "Only one way to find out."

The two began by following the path to explore. The walls were wrapped with incandescent flowering vines. Inside some of the vines were the bones of other explorers who no doubt had mistakenly followed the trail down. The motif of beauty and death repeated itself in the long gallery that lead deeper and deeper down. It stopped at a root path that wrapped around a trunk and outcropped onto a cliff that overlooked a bottomless pool of green liquid.

And a white-haired sorcerer was already there.

Dagger watched from behind a large hump of root, careful not to make too much noise. Her first impulse was to rush to him and demand that he stop whatever he was doing. However, Vivi pulled on her sleeves, reminding her of caution.

The two observed him now. Movement full of purpose, Kuja strolled to down the steps and onto the platform that circled what looked like a desiccated Venus fly trap. The petals were all half-rotted and boils contained little worms, which wiggled about.

"Wake up, warden," Kuja barked. "Wake up, Soul Cage!"

The Soul Cage, an age-old monster, rooted to the very body of Iifa herself, stirred. It rose like a monstrous amalgamate from a child's nightmare. Dull yellow eyes blinked. Its teeth grinded in its lipless jaw. Its blocky body, the size of a house, groaned under the strain of movement as it peeled itself out like a piece of dead skin.

"Ahh...The Dark Messenger," it whispered in a throaty rattle. "Here to see Mater?"

"What else would I be seeing?" he snapped. "Open up, Soul Cage."

Deep in the pool, the dark mass called Soul Cage writhed as the flow of green, unpurified souls filtered through. From the many countless years of filtering, the original soul of Iinetha had turned into black ooze full of man's filth.

The ooze rippled. It struggled, and coalesced into the form of the zombie woman from an earlier encounter. Her perfect black form glistened in the dim light. Her face, arms, legs and body were as dark as night. Only a faint sparkle of yellow near her heart added color to her monochromatic presence. The woman was so beautiful that even Dagger drew an inaudible gasp.

The liquid woman leaned forward, reached out to touch Kuja gently on the cheek. She sang dulcetly in a language that neither Dagger nor Vivi understood. It was a contradictory gesture in Dagger and Vivi's minds. No one in the world should be showing the evil incarnate any affection or gentleness. Then the woman brushed one of the sorcerer's sprouting feathers only to shrink back in pain.

Dagger looked again, only to see Kuja burying a hand in the creature's chest, his fingers wrapped around the faint sparkle of yellow.

The woman looked down in surprise. Then she choked and writhed in pain, clawing at Kuja's arm as if she could flay his flesh from bone. Sure enough, her clawing dug deep and crimson liquid flowed.

Kuja stood immobile, barely wincing from the pain as he whispered healing spells. Blue upon blue sparks wrapped around freshly opened flesh, closing them just as quickly as they were formed.

After nearly two minutes of desperate clawing, her movements slowed and her body slackened. Her black ooze of a body started to dissipate into little blue lights, like dying fireflies. As if the woman had accepted her fate, she leaned forward, embracing him one last time then faded into nothing.

"Solmne, Mater," Kuja whispered, an expression touched by pain and regret. "I've done all I can for you. May your spirit finally rest."

Dagger turned and slipped to a place where she knew he could not see her. For a moment there, Kuja seemed human, a creature marked by its ability to feel pain and sadness. The mere idea made her feel like retching in disgust. She could not believe that evil could wear such a convincing mask.

The lack of noise alarmed Dagger. For once, she realized that Vivi was not with her. Standing up, Dagger peeked at the clearing.

Kuja was not there.

Suddenly, Dagger felt a burning hand at her wrist.

"Some nerve, Princess," said Kuja beside her. "To think that you could've tracked me here without me noticing."

Dagger struggled to get away, but could not. His hold on her wrist was tight and hot, as if he was living fire. Despite his appearances, the meek and delicate courtesan that she remembered fluttering like some paper doll through the castle, Kuja truly had a vice-like grip. He dragged her to a spot where he had a better foothold.

"Let go of me, you scumbag!" Dagger demanded, twisting her body as if she could leave him through sheer will.

Kuja chuckled in that irritatingly superior chortle of his. "Scumbag? Is that it?" He spun her around until her back was against his chest. He breathed deeply at her neck, taking in her scent. "You smell less of a sickening sweet potpourri and more of a sweaty sow. Very enticing."

Dagger shivered before recovering, and tried to beat him back. "You're sick!"

"You're not the first to observe that," said Kuja as he spun her around until their eyes met. Hot and emotional chocolate brown eyes met dead black-blue orbs. "Don't give me that look for too long, or you'll have wrinkles."

"I won't! Let me go!" Dagger demanded again, only to freeze suddenly as she felt her wrist held tightly with a scorching hand and pulled against Kuja's body again. A simple dirk that was much more like a short sword pressed against her throat.

Dagger stopped all movement, eyes only gazing down at the dagger. She noted the gleaming blade edge and the simple hilt with a single pattern on it. Where had she seen it before?

"It's one of the greater ironies of life," he leaned close and whispered into her left ear. "You can summon beasts of legend to do your bidding, command the will of an entire nation. But if you let one assassin close enough to slit your throat, not even your strongest white magic can save you."

"You're going to kill me?" Dagger did her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Tsch! Of course not." Kuja scoffed as if he was just offered the stupidest suggestion. "That was never the goal. It would be too little to ask."

"Then what do you want!?"

"Simple. I want you and all of Gaia to suffer."

Dagger could hardly believe what she just heard. "What?"

Kuja's entire being seemed to flake with red spots. His eyes flashing crimson as if possessed. His voice however, was completely calm and almost singsong: "You've heard me. I want the world to drench in despair."

"Why?"

"Because you owe us, for the sins of your ancestors."

The Summoner struggled again, and by some miracle, she wiggled away from him. Dagger tried hard to keep the tears away. She felt her skin crawl from his touch and her inside burn from his baleful gaze. She backed up more and more, closer and closer to an edge that overlooked the pool of pure green liquid.

"Jump," Kuja said, "Please. I'm sure agony would be as a painless as a thousand needles, assuming that you don't drown first."

"What?"

"That liquid down there is pure mist, an anathema to Summoners. First your blood will boil, then your fingers and limbs dissolve while your mind is ripped apart and your screams are muffled by your own inner demons. Your soul would be torn asunder by the millions of unfiltered souls. You may even experience death within centuries," Kuja chuckled lightly as if sharing some inner joke with himself. "If you were trained as a Summoner, you would've known to respect and fear it."

"You seem to know a lot of about Summoners," said Dagger, desperately trying to direct the conversation away from the threat to her immediate person.

Kuja only blinked slowly and tilted his head. His eyes grew even darker, flaked with ominous red, "Enough not to miss their existence."

Deep suspicion gnawed at Dagger. "So you hate us."

The man only shook his head. "Hate barely describes the emotion I have for your kind." He took another step, coming ominously close. "Now, are you going to go drown yourself or should I push you in? I would be satisfied with either."

Suddenly, without warning, a deep roar came from behind Kuja.

Spinning around, Kuja noted with barely perceived surprise that the Soul Cage was in flames. Over fifty phoenix downs had been thrown at it along with fire spells. Waves upon waves of blue spun out as the Soul Cage collapsed.

The culprit was Vivi himself and he kept on chanting until the null-magic field took complete effect.

An indescribable expression overcame Kuja's face. He quickly muttered words and seemed genuinely surprised that no fire floated around him. "My magic..."

"Can't be so high and mighty without your magic now, huh?" Dagger said with bravado. She had waited for the moment to take the upper hand.

Kuja's form pulsed red and he closed his eyes, clutching his temples as if in deep pain. "No. My magic is very important!" He took deep breaths as if trying to suppress something, then his form completely turned red. "What have you done!? You useless doll!" He shouted at Vivi.

Kuja screamed. His body glowed almost too bright to look at. The pool itself glowed and the entire cavern seemed to rattle in response.

Then it was over. When Kuja opened his eyes, the previously blue-black orbs were now sooty red. His chilling smile returned. His skin took on an even sicklier hue of pinkish gray and his eyes had sunken deeper in his sockets. He looked like an undying demon.

Dagger, her fear over taking her better judgment and Zidane's warning, whipped out her staff and summoned her most reliable eidolon, Ramuh.

Immediately, the trusty old man who became Dagger's very first eidolon guardian materialized.

Kuja seemed hardly impressed. In fact he kept his smile. "Come, Ramuh," said Kuja, his stance challenging any direct call of lightning. "Strike me, if you dare."

"Attack him!" Dagger commanded.

Ramuh, sworn to do as his master commanded, raised his staff to call upon bolts of electricity and strike down his master's opponent. Once enough energy gathered, he pointed his staff at Kuja, almost touching him.

Kuja stood there, his form glowed, black and red embers crackling about him. The Mist around him turned from green to red also, vibrating hard like shivering balls of gunpowder. The entire pool rang in unison.

The moment Ramuh's staff touched the man, flecks of dark red stained the eidolon like a ravaging disease. The arm turned, and Ramuh recoiled, his face a mirror of surprise and horror. "You promised!" Ramuh screamed at Kuja. The red flecks advanced to the thunder god's shoulders. The thunder bolt dissipated. "You promised not to turn us!"

Kuja smirked. "You touched me Ramuh, and doomed yourself. I've warned you of that long ago."

Ramuh twisted, his jaw agape in a silent scream. By now, the red flecks had overtaken his body like a swarm of ants ravaging a corpse. Ramuh gave a final utterance to Dagger "Run! Lady Summoner! His voice compels us and we cannot oppose him!"

Dagger, far too horrified by what had just occurred, stood rooted in place.

Then it was over.

Ramuh, no longer blue and green with a kindly grandfatherly smile, was glowing as red as Kuja.

The expression on Kuja's face was ambivalent, as if he could not discern if this obvious advantage was pleasing or not. "Begone!" Kuja commanded.

Ramuh burst into pieces, disappearing.

"What just happened?" Dagger asked, breathless.

"The Soul Cage can and will nullify my magic...but it only enhances my other ability, my ability to compel all things with a soul." He flicked his now-red hair. "An ability that was suppressed by my magic."

"The Walking Dead," Dagger realized with fixed fear and awe.

"An Abomination who was supposed to be smothered at birth," said Kuja sardonically, touching the newly sprouted feathers along his hairline. "But I was the result of selfish love, a symbol too precious to smother, the thing that must suffer the ills of the living." Kuja took a step toward Dagger, forcing her toward the pool again. "A prince of a muddled blood that knows only destruction..."

A rock was thrown. Kuja spun around quickly only to see Vivi, forgotten in the background.

"No...no! Leave....h...her...a...alone!" Vivi stammered, trying to be courageous. Now with null-magic field around them, his main power was rendered useless.

"Or what? How will you stop me?"

Vivi blinked. His innocent yellow eyes frowned and quaked in fear. By an act of impulsive behavior he learned from Zidane, he threw his staff at Kuja.

And the sharp end easily sliced through Kuja's thin skin at the arm.

Like any fleshy creature, Kuja bled and he could not stop it as quickly, due to his lack of magic. However the look on his face as he gazed at the wound was of horror. Red liquid flowed, but as it faded, sparkles of red mixed with blue.

Kuja then laughed, an insane hackling like that of an asylum-committed man. There were tears on his face. Either from twisted hilarity or insanity, Dagger could not tell. "I'm going Mad!" Kuja cried in between tears. "This proves it! Oh by the Gods! Years of work, years of careful planning, gone to pieces! Ruined by my own creations. Can you believe that, Princess? After working so hard, to have your endeavors become nothing?"

The change was far too sudden for Dagger to react to it. She only stood and stared, not sure what to do. She suddenly found herself wishing for that annoyingly controlled courtesan she knew back home, wishing that her status as princess could make him disappear with a word.

With jerky movements, as if controlled by a puppeteer, Kuja ingored Dagger and approached Vivi. His stature towered over the small black mage.

Vivi took only two steps backwards before he tripped.

"You are a VERY naughty doll." With that same sudden jerkiness, Kuja struck with a claw-like hand, plunging into Vivi's chest, and tore out a wet accordion-like device. With a flick of the wrist, he flung Vivi several yards backwards.

"Vivi!" Dagger exclaimed, horrified.

"He'll live...but not for long," said Kuja, madness in his eyes as he meaningfully crushed the device in his hand.

"Why you...! When Zidane gets here, he'll...!"

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Zidane...Zidane..." Kuja repeated the name several times. Like a person who had just taken a healing tonic, a semblance of control returned to him and the red glow started to fade. "Is that all you're good for? Damsel in distress? I should kill you off and save Alexandria the tedium of a useless queen."

"He has never let me down!" said Dagger. "Zidane'll stop you!"

"Zidane...Zidane..." Kuja muttered again. The name seemed to have calmed him further as his sentences became florid again. When he spoke again, it was as if that mad laughing fit never occurred, his eyes returned to blue and the extra red feathers returned to strands of silver hair. "You know, princess, I always thought you were a little slow and peckish, like a little innocent song bird, but you're even more of an imbecile than I first imagined."

"You...you...how dare you!?" Dagger had never had her intelligence insulted.

Kuja chortled merrily, his brief episode of insanity forgotten like yesterday's meal. "Because you haven't figured it out yet, child! You live in a world of songs and benevolent guardians! You know not the darkness that encompasses everyone around you."

"Who are you talking about? Nima?"

Kuja smiled at that, now completely controlled and collected. "So...so predictable. You have been with him for so long, and you never noticed his masterful farce. I'm not surprised. He surpassed me in many regards. Acting is one of them."

Dagger felt the pit of her stomach sink and her heart drop. There was only one actor who fit Kuja's description. Before she could further dwell upon the thought, Kuja had already gotten skin-close to her.

"Tell you what, I'll just let you sleep...well, your body, anyways."

"What? What are you...."

"Shhh...Quiet."

Dagger felt an inexplicable numbness in her limbs and felt her leg muscles grow lax. It was not magic, she was certain, but Kuja just had this naturally hypnotic charm about him. She almost fell, but Kuja caught her by her waist.

"You're my little play thing now, my pretty china doll. I should be defiling you now, but I won't. I want to have time to enjoy breaking you. Just as High Summoner Alexander wanted to have time to enjoy breaking me." He nipped playfully at her ear. "I will ensure that all Summoners reap their full fortunes."

"What do you want from me?" Dagger managed to whimper weakly. She was far more confused than ever. High Summoner Alexander? Where had she heard that name?

"I want you to do exactly as I told you before. To kick back and enjoy the show."

--


End file.
